Maid In Training (MIT)
by triplet794
Summary: [END CHAP!] Awalnya hanya ingin mencari cara untuk mempermalukan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang notabene nya idol grup yang sangat disukai kekasih mereka masing-masing. Tapi kebersamaan mereka sebagai Majikan dan pembantu membuat semuanya berbeda dalam waktu singkat. HUNHAN Story! w/ KAISOO,CHANBAEK-NC!-Comedy! Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Maid In Training (M.I.T)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluff**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Bagaimana rasanya jika kekasih kalian menggemari Boyband secara berlebihan? Kesal bukan?! Itulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh Xi Luhan yang memiliki kekasih bernama Seo Joo Hyun atau biasa dipanggil Seohyun yang sangat menyukai Maknae dari EXO Oh Sehun **,** Membuat seorang Xi Luhan menggeram kesal karena kalah pamor dengan si muka es Oh Sehun itu.

 **.**

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan, DO Kyungsoo juga dibuat kesal karena kekasihnya Lee Hyejin sangat menyukai Lead Dancer EXO yang berkulit sangat gelap bernama Kim Jongin itu. Hyejin sendiri jarang mengakui Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya karena menurutnya Kyungsoo tidak setampan Kai oppa membuat Kyungsoo bersumpah akan mengacak-acak wajah Kai jika bisa bertemu langsung dengannya.

.

Kesialan juga terjadi pada seorang Byun Baekhyun karena kekasihnya Kim Taeyeon, sangat menyukai rapper dari EXO si alien Chanyeol itu, membuat dirinya sama bencinya pada boyband yang katanya sedang terkenal belakangan ini.

seperti saat ini, ketika sedang istirahat ketiga kekasih mereka sibuk menonton MV terbaru EXO yang berjudul Call Me Baby, mengabaikan ketiga pria cantik yang berstatus kekasih mereka yang hanya berada lima cm di depan mereka.

 _ **The Story begin...**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Hay chagi" Luhan menghampiri Seohyun kekasihnya yang sedang bersama Taeyeon dan Hyejin kekasih teman baiknya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban, Luhan seperti menyapa angin. "baby Seo, kenapa tidak menjawabku" kesal Luhan karena kekasihnya sedang asik merumpi bersama kedua temannya.

"Percuma, mereka sedang bersemangat memperhatikan ketiga tiang listrik dari exo dancer" gerutu Kyungsoo yang sama kesalnya karena Hyejin, kekasihnya begitu menyukai Kim Jongin atau Kai yang merupakan lead dancer dari exo.

"Lagi? Demi Tuhan, apa bagusnya si muka datar Sehun itu baby seo" gerutu Luhan membuat Seohyun mendelik sebal pada kekasihya ini "Dan apa bagusnya si muka alien Chanyeol itu. Aku berkali-kali lebih tampan, ish menyebalkan sekali" kini Baekhyun yang menggerutu karena Taeyeon, kekasihnya sangat menggilai Park Chayeol rapper dari Exo itu.

"Lu, Baek. Setidaknya kekasih kalian masih bermata normal karena menyukai pria yang tampan seperti Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Hyejin? Aku rasa dia sudah tidak waras menyukai si kulit hitam Jongin itu" kini Kyungsoo yang merutuki Kai yang sangat disukai kekasihnya itu.

"Apa bagusnya mereka sih? Kalau hanya menebar pesona aku juga bisa melakukannya" ujar Baekhyun percaya diri "Eh? Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Luhan yang melihat ketiga wanita didepannya berdiri sambil membawa laptopnya.

"Kami tidak bisa berkumpul dengan antifans exo oppa. Mian" balas Seohyun, Hyejin dan Taeyeon bersamaan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang menganga tak percaya.

"Aku akan memutilasi si Sehun ini jika bisa bertemu dengannya" geram Luhan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku juga" gumam Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh.

"Hey man, kalian kenapa?" tanya Tao menghampiri ketiga pria yang masih menggerutu kesal karena kekasih mereka sangat menggilai exo

"Bukan urusanmu" balas Baekhyun galak "Dasar tukang gerutu" cibir Tao menyindir Baekhyun.

"Oia, apa kalian tahu?" ujar Tao merubah topik "Tahu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo malas.

"Call me baby dari Exo sangat hits minggu ini, aku sebagai fanboy mereka sangat bahagia. Apalagi Kris, Ya Tuhan dia sangat seksi sekali" ujar Tao menggila semakin merusak mood Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini pria, bisa-bisanya menyukai pria" cibir Luhan telak mengejek Tao

"Yak! aku memang menyukai pria! Wae? Kalian tidak suka? Aku yakin kalian juga akan terkena batunya dengan segera" cibir Tao percaya diri

"Kena batunya bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti

"Kalian akan jatuh cinta pada pria dan kalian akan menjadi gay sepertiku. Aku akan tertawa paling keras saat hari itu datang" balas Tao tertawa puas.

"Aku? Gay? Demi Tuhan, jika hal itu terjadi aku akan membelikanmu panda import dari australia" kekeh Luhan yang tiba-tiba mual karena Tao mengatakan dirinya akan menyukai pria.

"Aku akan membelikanmu tas Gucci yang dipakai Kate Middleton langsung dari Inggris" balas Kyungsoo yang ikut mencibir ucapan Tao

"Kalau kau mau membelikanku apa Baek?" tanya Tao yang entah kenapa merasa akan memenangkan taruhan perubahan orientasi ketiga temannya ini

"Aku? Umm.. Aku akan membelikanmu mobil sport terbaru" balasnya asal membuat Tao semakin sumringah

"Deal! Aku yakin hari itu akan datang, hari dimana kalian akan mencium dan mendesah karena seorang lelaki.. hahahahahahaha" Tao tertawa terbahak

"Kasian sekali gay satu ini, dia bahkan tidak pernah mendapatkan wanita sekalipun" kekeh Luhan mengejek Tao "Yak Xi Luhan! aku memang tidak tertarik pada wanita manapun, tapi setidaknya aku lebih baik daripada kalian. Karena aku yakin kalian belum pernah sama sekali menyentuh kekasih kalian selain menggenggam tangan mereka. Impoten!" sindir Tao membuat ketiganya meneguk kasar air liur mereka, karena yang dikatakan Tao sepenuhnya benar. Mereka memacari kekasih mereka hanya untuk mencari status agar tidak dikatakan Jomblo, selebihnya mereka memang belum berniat untuk berbuat lebih jauh pada kekasih masing-masing.

"Dasar panda idiot. Awas kalau kau menyukaiku" geram Baekhyun yang dihina Tao

"Aku? Menyukai salah satu dari kalian? Yuh….Setidaknya seleraku tinggi. Dan tenang saja, kalian tidak masuk tipeku, karena kalian…" Tao menggunakan tangannya untuk mengukur tinggi badan Luhan dan kedua temannya. "Kalian pendek!" cibir Tao melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan kedua temannya yang lagi-lagi memerah karena marah.

"HUANG ZITAO!" pekik Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan membuat Tao menyeringai menang karena berhasil membuat ketiga temannya sangat kesal.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Aku kesal sekali. Taeyeon bahkan belum ada dirumahnya jam segini, ibunya bilang dia menonton Music Bank di KBS bersama Hyejin dan Seohyun" geram Baekhyun yang kini sedang menginap dirumah Luhan bersama Kyungsoo.

"Nyalakan TV nya Baek" perintah Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan segera menyalakan TV dan kebetulan sekali EXO musuh bebuyutan mereka bertiga sedang menari dengan cool nya di TV. Tidak ada yang mencibir selama penampilan EXO. Ketiganya entah kenapa seperti terhipnotis dengan tarian idol dari kekasih mereka. Luhan yang entah kenapa fokus pada Sehun, Kyungsoo pada si hitam Kai dan Baekhyun pada si alien Chanyeol.

Saat ketiganya terdiam, tiba-tiba EXO menyelesaikan penampilan mereka, barulah saat mereka berhenti menari, cibiran kembali datang untuk EXO terutama untuk Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol "Lihat, menari saja salah terus. Aku tebak dia idiot yang tak bisa menghafal apapun dengan cepat" kekesalan Luhan tiba-tiba memuncak karena melihat Sehun yang terlihat sangat tampan.

Klik!

"Hey" protes Luhan karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mematikan TV nya. "Aku punya cara agar bisa mempermalukan mereka didepan kekasih kita" ujarnya menyeringai melihat pesan yang ada di ponselnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan bangun dari tidurnya dengan antusias "Sepupuku Kim Junmyeon, dia adalah Manager EXO, aku sudah bilang padanya kalau kita ada tugas akhir di kampus untuk mengamati kehidupan pribadi para idol papan atas. Awalnya dia tidak percaya, tapi aku meyakinkan dia dengan mengatakan kalau kita adalah Mahasiswa seni yang kemungkinan besarnya akan berkecimplung didunia hiburan juga" Kyungsoo memberitahu

"Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai mengerti

"Lalu baru saja dia membalas pesanku, dia mengatakan kita bisa mengetahui kehidupan pribadi EXO, Luhan mengamati Sehun, Baekhyun-Chanyeol. Aku-Jongin" Kyungsoo tersenyum antusias

"Whoaa, kau benar-benar berusaha sangat keras Kyung, kau hebat" puji Luhan menepuk kencang bahu Kyungsoo.

"Umm tapi…." Raut wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjadi memelas

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Umhh, begini, Suho hyung bilang, Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah tiga orang yang paling tidak suka dengan kehadiran orang asing di sekitar mereka. jadi kita hanya punya satu tempat dan satu pekerjaan untuk bisa mengamati mereka" katanya memberitahu

"Tempat dan pekerjaan apa?" tanya Luhan yang merasa feelingnya tak enak.

"Mereka bertiga juga terkenal sangat jorok jadi pekerjaan yang akan kita lakukan akan sedikit membuat kita berkerngat" Kyungsoo memberi clue yang lain

"Kyung, sebenarnya kita akan bekerja apa? Kenapa perasaanku benar-benar tak enak" tanya Luhan semakin ngeri

"Umhh…" Kyungsoo tampak berfikir sejenak

"Umhh apa" paksa Baekhyun tak sabar

"Kita akan bekerja di apartemen mereka masing-masing sebagai…Maid!" balas Kyungsoo tak bersemangat.

"MWO?" Baekhyun dan Luhan membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

* * *

 **tobecontinued..**

* * *

 **new story here!**

 **.**

 **yang ini ga mau dipakein konflik ribet dan rencana ga akan panjang.. so, happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maid In Training (M.I.T)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluff**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Bagaimana rasanya jika kekasih kalian menggemari Boyband secara berlebihan? Kesal bukan?! Itulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh Xi Luhan yang memiliki kekasih bernama Seo Joo Hyun atau biasa dipanggil Seohyun yang sangat menyukai Maknae dari EXO Oh Sehun **,** Membuat seorang Xi Luhan menggeram kesal karena kalah pamor dengan si muka es Oh Sehun itu.

 **.**

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan, DO Kyungsoo juga dibuat kesal karena kekasihnya Lee Hyejin sangat menyukai Lead Dancer EXO yang berkulit sangat gelap bernama Kim Jongin itu. Hyejin sendiri jarang mengakui Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya karena menurutnya Kyungsoo tidak setampan Kai oppa membuat Kyungsoo bersumpah akan mengacak-acak wajah Kai jika bisa bertemu langsung dengannya.

.

Kesialan juga terjadi pada seorang Byun Baekhyun karena kekasihnya Kim Taeyeon, sangat menyukai rapper dari EXO si alien Chanyeol itu, membuat dirinya sama bencinya pada boyband yang katanya sedang terkenal belakangan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya.**

 _"Aku punya cara agar bisa mempermalukan mereka didepan kekasih kita" ujarnya menyeringai melihat pesan yang ada di ponselnya._

 _"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan bangun dari tidurnya dengan antusias "Sepupuku Kim Junmyeon, dia adalah Manager EXO, aku sudah bilang padanya kalau kita ada tugas akhir di kampus untuk mengamati kehidupan pribadi para idol papan atas. Awalnya dia tidak percaya, tapi aku meyakinkan dia dengan mengatakan kalau kita adalah Mahasiswa seni yang kemungkinan besarnya akan berkecimplung didunia hiburan juga" Kyungsoo memberitahu_

 _"Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai mengerti_

 _"Lalu baru saja dia membalas pesanku, dia mengatakan kita bisa mengetahui kehidupan pribadi EXO, Luhan mengamati Sehun, Baekhyun-Chanyeol. Aku-Jongin" Kyungsoo tersenyum antusias_

 _"Whoaa, kau benar-benar berusaha sangat keras Kyung, kau hebat" puji Luhan menepuk kencang bahu Kyungsoo._

 _"Umm tapi…." Raut wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjadi memelas_

 _"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan._

 _"Umhh, begini, Suho hyung bilang, Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah tiga orang yang paling tidak suka dengan kehadiran orang asing di sekitar mereka. jadi kita hanya punya satu tempat dan satu pekerjaan untuk bisa mengamati mereka" katanya memberitahu_

 _"Tempat dan pekerjaan apa?" tanya Luhan yang merasa feelingnya tak enak._

 _"Mereka bertiga juga terkenal sangat jorok jadi pekerjaan yang akan kita lakukan akan sedikit membuat kita berkerngat" Kyungsoo memberi clue yang lain_

 _"Kyung, sebenarnya kita akan bekerja apa? Kenapa perasaanku benar-benar tak enak" tanya Luhan semakin ngeri_

 _"Umhh…" Kyungsoo tampak berfikir sejenak_

 _"Umhh apa" paksa Baekhyun tak sabar_

 _"Kita akan bekerja di apartemen mereka masing-masing sebagai…Maid!" balas Kyungsoo tak bersemangat._

 _"MWO?" Baekhyun dan Luhan membelalakan matanya tak percaya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~MIT~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, kenapa harus Maid apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain? Jadi manager mungkin" Baekhyun mencoba bernegoisasi dengan Suho yang sedang super sibuk mengurusi jadwal panggung EXO

Pletak!

"Ish kenapa dipukul" gerutu Baekhyun tak terima.

"Kalau kalian managernya lalu aku apa? Pembantunya? Enak saja!" Kesal Suho bersungut.

"Kami bercanda hyung, jangan marah" Kyungsoo mencibir Baekhyun yang suka seenaknya kalau bernegoisasi

"Kalian mau tidak? Jika tidak yasudah aku pergi" Suho sudah berdiri dari bangkunya, tapi Luhan menahannya.

"Tentu saja mau, aku-.. Aku kan sangat mengidolakan Sehun" Luhan langsung menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang mengatakan mengidolakan Sehun, sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap jijik pada Luhan.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Akan aku beritahu syaratnya" Suho bersiap membacakan peraturan menjadi Maid EXO "Kalian akan menjalani masa training sebulan sebagai maid di apartemen Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Aku akan bertanya pada mereka kalau mereka nyaman kalian akan dilanjutkan, jika mereka tidak nyaman, dengan terpaksa kalian harus aku berhentikan oke" katanya memberitahu.

"Yang benar saja, masa maid juga ditraining" kekeh Luhan merasa ini semua dilebihkan.

"Kalau tidak setuju aku pergi" Suho kembali berdiri namun kali ini Baekhyun yang menariknya duduk. "Apalagi syaratnya?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat.

"Mereka tidak boleh tahu kalau kalian adalah mahasiswa, mereka akan sangat marah jika tahu kalian mahasiswa, kalian harus berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal dan kalian harus menuruti apa saja kebutuhan mereka, oke" katanya memberitahu.

"Apa apartemen mereka berada dalam satu gedung?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Hmm.. Kai dilantai empat, Chanyeol lantai 8, dan Sehun di lantai 12. Tapi jika sedang kelelahan mereka biasanya akan tidur di dorm. Jadi kalian tidak perlu repot-repot"

"Semoga saja mereka terus tidur dorm" cicit Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa merasa ide ini akan membahayakan dirinya.

"Aku beritahu sesuatu ya, Exo itu terdiri dari tujuh orang, Xiumin, Chen, Lay, Kris, Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Xiumin dan Chen tinggal di apartemen yang sama, Lay tinggal denganku. Sementara keempat lainnya memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen mereka masing-masing. Bedanya Kris itu rapih, jadi kami tidak perlu pusing dengan keadaan tempat tinggalnya. Berbeda dengan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol, mereka bertiga sangat jorok, oleh karena itu kami membutuhkan maid untuk membersihkan temppat tinggal mereka. Kami tidak mau artis kami sakit karena faktor kebersihan, jadi itu tugas kalian menjamin kesehatan artisku, oke"

"Dan untuk kau Lu, Sehun hanya bisa tidur jika sudah minum susu vanilla coklatnya, jadi jangan lupa buatkan dia susu setiap malam. Kau juga harus menina bobokan dia. Mengingat kau lebih tua darinya, aku rasa itu tidak akan sulit" katanya memberitahu kebiasaan Sehun pada Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa baby seoku suka dengan bayi manja. Miris sekali" gumam Luhan mencibir kebiasaan Sehun.

"Untuk kalian, Kai dan Chanyeol tidak punya perlakuan khusus, tapi Kai sangat susah dibangunkan, jadi kau harus membangunkannya dan jangan buat dia terlambat latihan oke" katanya memberitahu sepupunya.

"Apanya yang keren dari tukang tidur, merepotkan" gumam Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak ada yang keren dari Kai.

"Chanyeol tidak merepotkan kan?" Tanya Baekhyun berharap

"Yeolie ya.. Hmmm.. Aku rasa dia tidak punya kebiasaan sulit, hanya saja.." Suho mengingat ingat.

"Hanya saja apa?" Tanya Baekhyun ketakutan

"Aku rasa dia sangat berisik dan jahil, jadi kau bersiap saja Baek" ujar Suho memberitahu Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, aku rasa kalian bisa mulai bekerja besok. Ingat pesanku oke. Aku pergi" ujar Suho terburu-buru meninggalkan kafe, sebelumnya Kyungsoo bersumpah kalau sepupunya itu menerima telpon dari seseorang dengan nama My Lovely Lay dilayar ponselnya.

"Aku bisa gila. Aku mana bisa membersihkan rumah, cara menyapu lantai saja aku tidak tahu" geram Luhan menjambak frustasi rambutnya.

"Bertahanlah sebulan Lu, kita cari cara untuk mempermalukan mereka oke" Baekhyun menguatkan Luhan yang tampak frustasi

"Hah.. Baiklah.. Aku tidak mau baby seo menyukai bayi manja seperti Oh Sehun. Tidak akan!" Gumamnya berapi-api penuh semangat.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..** **  
**

Dan disinilah Luhan, di apartemen idola kekasihnya yang sangat berantakan. Luhan sudah berada disini pukul delapan pagi dan baru selesai berbenah pukul delapan malam. 12 jam yang menyiksa Luhan akhirnya berakhir, yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah Sehun sangat suka melempar celana dalamnya ke sembarang tempat, membuat Luhan dengan sukarela harus mengumpulkan celana dalam artis papan atas itu dan menguceknya dengan tangannya sendiri, karena Suho berpesan Sehun alergi dengan bilasan di mesin cuci, membuatnya sangat tidak menyukai idola kekasihnya itu.

Cklek!

"Ish kenapa dia sudah sampai" gerutu Luhan yang baru saja duduk untuk bersantai. Luhan berlari kedepan pintu untuk menyambut pemilik apartemennya.

"Selamat datang, aku Luhan, maid baru di apartemenmu" Luhan merutuki Sehun karena dia sudah menundukkan badannya tapi si pemuda es ini tidak memberikan respon apa-apa.

"Oh" hanya itu balasan Sehun.

Dia kemudian melempar jaketnya sembarangan ke wajah Luhan dan melempar sepatunya asal, membuat tempat yang awalnya bersih dalam satu menit kembali menjadi berantakan.

"Sabar Lu, kau harus sabar" gumam Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

BLAM!

Sehun membanting kasar pintu kamarnya dan sepertinya langsung tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Bagus! Tidur saja kau, tidak usah bangun lagi kalau perlu" gerutu Luhan mengintip dari pintu menyumpahi Sehun

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi Kyungsoo

"Kyung, Apa aku tidak boleh pulang saja? Dia sudah tidur" katanya memberitahu Kyungsoo.

"Tidak boleh Lu, kalau suho hyung sampai tahu dia akan ssangat marah. Tidurlah di sofa" balas Kyungsoo terengah

"Kenapa suaramu seperti itu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Luhan curiga.

"Si hitam ini sedang menindihku, aku tidak bisa bernafas" adu Kyungsoo menyumpahi Kai "Apa kau perlu bantuan" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak perlu. Kau istirahatlah, Baekhyun sepertinya juga sedang kerepotan, aku tutup ya" ujar Kyungsoo dan tak lama

Tut Tut Tut

"Malang sekali nasibmu Kyung" lirih Luhan yang kemudian mengambil selimut dan bantal dan beristirahat di sofa. Dia sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Seohyun tapi tidak diangkat membuatnya kesal dan memilih untuk segera tertidur.

"Ish, kenapa aku masih kesal" gerutu Luhan yang sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya

Dia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Seohyun, tapi kekasihnya itu benar-benar tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali "Dasar perempuan, nanti kalau aku tinggalkan baru merengek" gemas Luhan membuang ponselnya ke sofa dan memutuskan berjalan-jalan di area apartemen Sehun.

Luhan menekan lift ke tombol Ground dan menatap takjub saat pintu lift terbuka karena dia disuguhi beraneka macam artis dari seluruh agensi ternama yang sepertinya sedang berkumpul "Bukankah itu Yunho TVXQ, cih kenapa dia terlihat lebih tampan jika dilihat secara langsung" gumam Luhan yang menatap iri pada tubuh dan aura Yunho

"Ah itu kan grup jam, siapa ya namanya.."

"2PM maksudmu?" sela sebuah suara menghampiri Luhan

"Ah itu dia! 2PM" seru Luhan melonjak melihat ke arah yang memberitahunya "Aneh sekali kan nama grup mereka? meskipun EXO lebih aneh" kikik Luhan mencoba mengajak orang tersebut bergosip

"Iya 2PM aneh sekali memang namanya" pria tersebut membenarkan ucapan Luhan "Kau artis baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" tanya si pria tampan tersebut pada Luhan

"Aniyooo, aku tahu aku tampan. Tapi aku bukan artis" kata Luhan membanggakan dirinya sendiri "Kau cantik, aku pikir kau wanita sebelum aku berbicara denganmu" balasnya kembali membuat _mood_ Luhan berantakan.

"Ish aku Luhan, Xi Luhan. dan aku pria" katanya penuh penekanan

"Baiklah Luhan aku percaya" kata si pria tersebut "Oia siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan pada pria tersebut.

"Ah , kau tidak tahu aku ya? Aku Nickhun, trainee dari Thailand" katanya memperkenalkan diri "Nickhun? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu" gumam Luhan berfikir keras

"Mungkin kau pernah mendengar namaku dari boyband yang dikenal dengan nama 2PM. Aku anggotanya. Aku pergi dulu ya Luhan, sampai bertemu lagi" cengir Nickhun meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang dengan tampang "cengo" nya.

"M-mwo? Dia Nickhun si tampan dari Thailand itu? Jadi, Apakah aku baru saja menghina grup 2PM didepan anggotanya sendiri? Miris sekali dirimu Lu" gumam Luhan terkekeh karena kebodohan dirinya sendiri, dia menatap Nickhun yang tampak sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya dengan tatapan tak enak sementara Nickhun hanya mengangkat ibu jarinya dari jauh menandakan kalau itu bukan masalah besar.

"Sudah tampan baik hati.. haahhh~ kenapa kau tidak mengaguminya saja baby seo. Aku akan ikhlas dan tak perlu repit-repot menyamar seperti ini dan tinggal dengan manusia es seperti idolamu itu" gumam Luhan frustasi

"LUHAN!" kini sebuah suara yang tampak terengah memanggil Luhan. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun berlari kearahnya "Baek? Kenapa berlari?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Kau tahu? Aku akan benar-benar membunuh alien itu setelah ini. aku sangat membencinya" geram Baekhyun yang tampak kerepotan dengan belanjaan yang ada di tangannya.

"Dia kenapa? Itu apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran dengan belanjaan Baekhyun yang tampak berat

"Dia hanya memberi waktu sepuluh menit untukku mencari sabun kambing ini. idiot itu benar-benar menggelikan" geram Baekhyun sangat kesal

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/ Sabun kambing? Maksudmu kambing dijadikan sabun seperti itu?" tanya Luhan tertawa terbahak.

"Entahlah! dia bilang ini sabun yang bagus untuk kulit, aku rasa bukan itu alasannya. Aku rasa karena selain alien, dia juga keturunan bangsa kambing. Lu aku bisa gila" rengek Baekhyun sangat kesal.

"Sabarlah Baek, untung saja majikan idiotku langsung tidur, jadi aku bisa jalan-jalan seperti ini" balas Luhan sedikit pamer pada Baekhyun "Ish, kau enak sekali! Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Terakhir dia bilang padaku, bahwa si hitam itu sedang menindihnya, mari kita berdoa agar besok saat bertemu Kyungsoo dia masih perawan" kekeh Luhan menahan tawa

"Besok kita bertemu ya di kampus. Aku kembali dulu kekamarnya, dah lulu" pamit Baekhyun berlari seperti orang kesetanan.

"Ck. Kasian sekali kedua temanku, paling tidak ada untungnya juga menjadi Maid si manusia es. Dia tidak terlalu menyusahkan" cengir Luhan melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya

Luhan boleh saja berbangga malam ini karena Sehun kelelahan dan langsung tertidur, dia belum tahu saja seperti apa saat Sehun sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Karena Sehun yang sadar adalah Sehun yang sepenuhnya jahil dan sangat merepotkan. Jadi, tunggu giliranmu rusa cantik..kkkkk~

 **..**

 **..**

 **..** **  
**

Keesokan paginya Luhan masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya di sofa dia bergelung mencari posisi nyaman, walaupun badannya terasa sakit dia tidak peduli karena yang penting tidur dengan kaki berselonjor, Luhan mengira dirinya sedang tidur dikamarnya sendiri dia belum menyadari kalau ternyata dirinya sekarang tidur di sofa sampai akhirnya

BRAK!

Dia terjatuh dari sofa sambil dan bangun karena terkejut "aduh bokongku" erangnya mengelus bokongnya yang montok itu

Cklek!

"Kau siapa? Kenapa berisik sekali" tanya sang pemilik apartemen yang tampaknya terganggu karena kegaduhan yang Luhan buat.

"Aku siapa? Eh? Aku siapa ya..." Gumam Luhan masih dengan mata tertutup

BRAK!

Sehun dengan sengaja menutup kencang pintu kulkas membuat Luhan lagi-lagi terkejut "Aku Luhan" katanya berdiri karena kaget.

"Kau maid baruku?" Tanya Sehun meragukan "Hmm.. Iya Se.. Tuan Oh" katanya membungkuk

"Buatkan aku sarapan, aku ingin nasi goreng omelette" ujar Sehun kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar "Oke sarapan, aku akan buat.."

"Mwo? Aku? Membuat sarapan? Yang ada aku malah membuat pesta kembang api didapur" gumam Luhan membelalak menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aduh bagaimana ini" gumam Luhan kebingungan.

"Ah! Delivery saja" cengir Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan segera memesan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..** **  
**

"Masakanmu enak, aku suka" puji Sehun yang berbicara tanpa menatap Luhan karena sedang fokus melahap makanannya.

"Nanti malam aku ingin daging bakar," katanya lagi masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Bocah ini! Kenapa makanannya mahal-mahal sekali, Aku bisa jatuh miskin bekerja untukmu" gerutu Luhan sangat pelan.

"Umhh begini tuan, aku-... Sebenarnya aku memesan nasi goreng ini di restaurant 24 jam dekat apartemenmu. Aku tidak bisa masak, maaf" ujar Luhan yang entah kenapa menjadi takut.

"Tidak masalah, masaklah yang kau bisa, aku pemakan segala" katanya memberitahu Luhan "syukurlah" gumam Luhan lega, dia siap memasakkan ramen pakai telur setiap hari untuk Sehun. Karena itu adalah satu-satunya keahlian yang ia bisa.

Setelahnya Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang makan, entah kenapa dia sedikit merasa kasihan pada si tiang listrik berwajah es ini, dia melahap nasi gorengnya seperti sudah berminggu-minggu tak makan, jauh sekali dari image cool yang selama ini Seohyun puja-puja "Harusnya kau melihat ini baby seo" gumam Luhan terkikik pada Sehun

"Kenapa kau tak pakai seragam" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba "Eh? Seragam? Seragam apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Seragam maid tentu saja. Rok pendek selutut dengan baju ketat, seperti maid-maidku sebelumnya yang berusaha menggodaku" ujar Sehun masih tak menatap Luhan.

"Yak! Aku ini pria" teriak Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Sehun tersedak

"Pria? Cih! Pembohong yang buruk. Kau cantik" kata Sehun spontan saat melihat Luhan sekilas.

"Astaga bocah ini! Aku pria. Lihat ini!" Geram Luhan membuka kaosnya dan menunjukkan dadanya yang datar, Sehun melihat dengan tampang bodohnya sambil bergumam "Kau kena kanker sehingga payudaramu harus diangkat?" Ujarnya membuat Luhan semakin naik darah.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa perlu aku telanjang bulat didepanmu"

"Lakukan" balas Sehun menantang.

Ting Tong!

Luhan benar-benar akan membuka bajunya kalau saja bel apartemen Sehun tak berbunyi. "Dasar aneh" cibir Sehun melalui Luhan dan bergegas membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu es balok!" Geram Luhan yang sudah mengacung-acungkan garpu yang Sehun gunakan untuk makan nasi gorengnya.

Cklek!

"Sehunna, aigoo dongsaengku yang tampan terlihat sangat tampan" ujar seorang wanita bermarga Kwon yang merupakan teman satu agensi dari Sehun.

"Noona, chukae album barumu benar-benar booming" Sehun yang melihat kedatangan Boa langsung memeluk erat sunbaenya di SM ini. "Itu karena kau bintang MV ku, gomawo tampanku" gemas BOA mencium pipi Sehun bergantian.

"Ayo masuk" Sehun merangkul lengan Boa dengan manja.

Bukan berita yang baru di kalangan artis SM kalau seorang Oh Sehun sangat dekat dan sangat manja pada sang diva Kwon Boa, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya hanya akan menggelengkan kepalanya heran karena Sehun yang berada di acara live televisi dengan Sehun dikehidupan nyata adalah sosok yang jelas sekali berbeda.

"Hey, ini noonaku, ambilkan dia minum" perintah Sehun pada Luhan yang sedang mencuci bekas piringnya.

Luhan dengan cepat mematikan kran air di wastafel dan menoleh ke arah Sehun, namun dalam sekejap matanya membulat kaget dan tak percaya karena saat ini, detik ini juga seorang Kwon Boa sedang berdiri didepannya. Dan perlu kalian ketahui kalau Luhan adalah Fanboy sejati dari diva SM entertainmet ini.

"Astaga! Boa noona" pekik Luhan sok akrab berlari menghampiri Boa yang sedang merangkul Sehun "Dia siapa?" Tanya Boa bingung karena sekarang Luhan sedang memeluknya erat "Ish anak ini! Lepaskan noonaku" geram Sehun karena tingkah Luhan yang seperti seorang maniak.

"Ish kenapa pelit sekali" gerutu Luhan karena Sehun mendorongnya cukup kencang "Aku fans beratmu Boa, ayo kita foto bersama. Tandatangani bajuku juga ya" ujar Luhan kalap membuat Boa bersembunyi dibelakang Sehun.

"Jangan menakuti noonaku, bodoh! Cepat buatkan minum" perintah Sehun menoyor pelan kepala Luhan membuat Boa sedikit terkikik karena lucu melihat Luhan cemberut.

"Boa noona aku fanboy aku mohon jadikan aku pacarmu" teriak Luhan frustasi membuat Boa benar-benar tertawa geli dibuatnya.

"Ini bukan mimpi, kalau mimpi aku tidak mau bangun" gumam Luhan menampar pelan kedua pipinya

"Dia siapa Sehunna? Kenapa imut sekali?" Tanya Boa masih penasaran "Dia maidku" balas Sehun malas duduk disamping Boa.

"Maid? Cantik sekali, kekasihnya pasti tampan" gumam Boa iri

"Aku pria noona!" Lagi, Luhan dengan sifat sok akrabnya mendekati idolanya dan memberikan minum untuk Boa.

"Dia bohong" balas Sehun cepat

"Aku benar-benar akan membuktikannya disini" kesal Luhan yang sudah siap menurunkan zipper celananya

"Aigoo" Boa menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya dia takut Luhan benar-benar seorang pria dan melihat sesuatu yang menggantung dibalik celananya itu.

"Hey-hey" Sehun buru-buru menarik Luhan ke pojokan dapur menjauh dari Boa.

"Wae?" Tantang Luhan yang mukanya sudah semerah tomat karena bahkan idolanya sendiri pun mengatakan kalau dia wanita "Aku pria" katanya masih dengan nada menantang

"Benarkah? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun yang merasa gemas dengan Luhan.

"Lu-han" katanya membalas dengan penekanan.

"Baiklah Luhan, hanya satu cara untuk bisa membuktikan kalau kau pria" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memangsa

"Apa? Cepat lakukan" tanya Luhan tak sabar karena terus dikatakan wanita.

"Kau yakin mau melakukannya?" Tanya Sehun meyakinkan

"Yakin" balas Luhan cepat.

"Baiklah, jangan menyesal setelah ini" seringai Sehun yang secara tiba-tiba menarik tengkuk Luhan.

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan, awalnya dia hanya berniat menggoda maid barunya yang tampak sangat lucu ini, dia hanya ingin menempelkan bibirnya, tapi saat merasakan bibir Luhan yang begitu pas dibibirnya Sehun mulai menggerakan bibirnya menyesap sedikit menghisap bibir Luhan dan entah setan darimana kini Sehun sudah memperdalam ciumannya dengan menahan tengkuk Luhan menyesap melumat bahkan menghisap bibir yang entah kenapa terasa nikmat. Senentara Luhan awalnya dia sangat kaget dan membelalak sampai rasanya matanya ingin keluar, ini ciuman pertamanya dia bahkan tidak pernah mencium Seohyun sebelumnya, ingin sekali ia mendorong kencang Sehun agar melepas lumatannya tapi saat Sehun mulai menggerakan bibirnya entah kenapa mata itu malah tertutup menikmati lumatan Sehun yang begitu erh...memabukkan.

Disela ciuman panas mereka, Sehun menyadari kalau dia telah hilang kendali atas dirinya, namun untuk menjaga gengsinya, Sehun tidak berniat langsung melepas ciumannya dan terlihat gagap didepan Maid yang belum 24 jam ia kenal ini, dia berfikir dan tak lama menyeringai, Sehun terus melumat Luhan sementara tangannya terus kebawah, semakin kebawah dan terlalu kebawah hingga telapak tangannya menggenggam sebuah gundukan yang tampaknya bangun diantara selangkangan Luhan

Grep!

"Ternyata benar kau pria, apa bagian ini sudah sangat terangsang hmm" bisik Sehun dengan tangan yang masih meremas lembut junior Luhan

Luhan membelalak tak percaya saat "harta karun" nya diremas oleh idola kekasihnya ini "Yak! Majikan mesum" pekik Luhan menggeram kesal saat Sehun menyeringai meninggalkannya.

"Sialan! Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku bisa lepas kendali seperti itu" gumam Sehun memegang erat dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

"Hey dia manis, aku suka" tak lama gumaman Sehun menjadi rona merah dipipinya. Saat ini seorang Manusia es seperti Oh Sehun sedang terlihat seperti pujangga cinta yang menemukan pujaan hatinya.

"Ini gila" rutuknya masih tertawa dan tersenyum malu.

* * *

 ** _tobecontinued..._**

* * *

 _ **corat-coret gue... gapake lama Sehunnya gue buat klepek klepek ama Luhennn kann wkwkwk**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **betewe, maapin yakk.. kayanya susah bat bikin tiga cerita, ChanBaek sama Kaisoo diselipin aja yak.. gue emang spesialis Hunhan cuma bisa bikin Hunhan maksudnya,, mau bikin yang lain feelnya gadapet muluk :""(**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **seeyanextchap..happy reading n reviewwwww**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Maid In Training (M.I.T)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluff**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Argghhhh aku bisa gila. Ciuman pertamaku diambil manusia idiot itu Baek, Kyung" rengek Luhan yang sejak pagi hanya mengeluhkan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memutar malas kedua bola mata mereka

Kenapa?

Karena jelas Luhan tidak menyukainya tapi si rusa bodoh ini bukannya melawan malah menutup matanya menikmati lumatan si manusia es itu.

"Kau menyukainya Lu, akui saja" cibir Baekhyun yang merasa hari pertamanya menjadi maid seperti menjadi kuli bangunan karena Chanyeol benar-benar mengerjainya semalaman, Chanyeol mengajaknya bertanding get ritch dan karena tidak terima kalah terus, dia terus-terusan menantang Baekhyun sampai akhirnya si alien itu tertidur sendiri di sofa, dan sialnya Chanyeol tertidur di pahanya membuatnya harus pasrah semalaman menjadi bantal manusia alien itu "Ish kakiku sakit sekali" gerutu Baekhyun memukul pelan pahanya yang masih terasa keram dan pegal

"Darimana aku menyukainya" kesal Luhan tak terima.

"Kau bilang kau memejamkan matamu idiot" kini Kyungsoo yang kesal karena badannya juga pegal-pegal mengingat semalaman dirinya harus tidur ditindih Kai yang mengiranya kasur, beberapa kali Kai bahkan menjilati lehernya membuat dirinya was-was kalau-kalau majikan hitamnya ini berbuat sesuatu yang mesum padanya.

"Aku kan tidak tahu kalau ciuman akan sangat menyenangkan seperti itu, kalian tahu tidak? Aku merasa ada kupu-kupu yang terbang didada dan kepalaku rasanya menggelitik namun menyenangkan" ujar Luhan tersenyum mengingat ciumannya dengan Sehun.

"Dasar siluman, bilang tidak suka, tapi terus mengingatnya" cibir Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo namun diabaikan Luhan.

"LUHENN, BAEKIEE,KYUNGIE!" Teriak sebuah suara kelewat cempreng mengagetkan ketiganya, mereka menatap malas pada sosok Tao yang seperti kungfu panda saat berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan malas.

"OMO! APA KALIAN TAHU?" Teriak Tao seperti orang gila

"HUANG ZITAO BERHENTI BERTERIAK!" Balas Baekhyun menutup telinganya karena Tao begitu berisik.

"Ish, mianhae. Aku sangat senang" pekik Tao memegang dadanya yang masih berdegup kencang

"Kenapa? Kau lulus statistik?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tahu kalau Tao sangat bodoh dipelajaran statistik.

"Itu sampai aku menjadi kakek kakek juga tidak akan pernah lulus" kekeh Tao pasrah

"Lalu apa?l tanya Luhan malas.

"Kalian tidak tahu?" Tanya Tao tak percaya "Tahu apa? Tahu tempe?" Balas Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di meja

"Dasar kudet... Kurang update..yuh!" Tao malah mencibir ketiganya membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendelik tajam padanya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku tidak akan mengatai kalian lagi, tapi kalian harus tahu kalau kampus kita mengundang seluruh artis SM entertainment kesini" pekik Tao kembali bersemangat.

"Oh.. Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak berminat dengan percakapan konyol Tao begitupula dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

PLETAK! PLETAK! PLETAK!

Tao memukul sebal kepala Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan bergantian "yak!" Teriak ketiganya mendelik kesal pada Tao

"Makanya respon aku dengan benar" sungut Tao kelewat kesal

"Ya lalu apa? Tadi kan kyungie sudah bertanya" kesal Baekhyun mengelus pelan kepalanya yang dipukul Tao

"Umm itu artinya aku akan bertemu Kris, karena EXO disini" cengir Tao penuh kebahagiaan berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi ketiga temannya yang membelalak kaget.

"MWO? EXO DISINI?" Teriak ketiganya bersamaan membuat Tao sedikit terpental dari kursinya karena kaget teman-temannya menjerit.

"'KALIAN MAU MEMBUATKU MATI MUDA DALAM KEADAAN TAMPAN? KENAPA BERTERIAK HAHHHH!" Geram Tao karena sangat terkejut.

"K-kau bilang exo disini?" tanya Luhan takut membayangkan bertemu Sehun, karena sehabis insiden Sehun menciumnya mereka belum bertemu lagi.

"Iya!" Balas Tao ketus "Sudahlah, aku mau mengantri fansign Shinee kemudian baru mengantri Exo, kalian seperti kakek peyot, tidak update zaman. Norak" gerutu Tao mencibir ketiga temannya "Kris oppa, panda imutmu segera datang" teriak Tao memualkan di pendengaran Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus pergi darisini" gumam Luhan berdiri mengambil tasnya dan hendak pergi.

"Aku juga" balas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersiap seperti Luhan.

Namun belum sempat melangkah pergi, tiga suara yang sangat mereka kenal memanggil mereka "oppa! Kalian mau kemana?" Teriak Seohyun, Hyejin dan Taeyeon bersamaan.

"Aduh kenapa mereka disini" gerutu Kyungsoo karena sedang malas melihat kekasihnya begitupula Luhan dan Baekhyun

"Kami-kami ingin kekelas, kami masih ada kelas" cengir Baekhyun saat Taeyeon menghampirinya.

"Tidak boleh! Kalian ikut kami" ketiga wanita ini menarik paksa kekasih mereka masing-masing "Kita mau kemana baby seo?" Tanya Luhan yang perasaannya semakin tak enak.

"Omo! Itu Sehun" gumam Luhan menundukkan kepalanya saat Seohyun menariknya keantrian fansign EXO dan kini dia sedang berdiri di barisan antrian Sehun.

"Bagaimana ini" keluhan pun terdengar dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya karena Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol duduk berdampingan.

"Aku ingin hunting tanda tangan Super junior oppa dulu, nanti setelah super junior selesai, baru aku kesini, sementara aku mengantri super junior, oppa harus mengantri tanda tangan Sehun oppa oke" katanya memaksa Luhan

"Ayolah baby seo, kau kan tahu aku tidak suka Exo apalagi Sehun, kau saja ya yang mengantri" pinta Luhan pada Seohyun

"OPPA JAHAT!" Pekik Seohyun membuat semua antrian termasuk Sehun kini melihat kearah mereka. "Sial dia melihatku" gumam Luhan yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Araseo, araseo aku akan mengantri" ujar Luhan mengalah "Gomawo oppa, saranghae" cengir Seohyun mencium pipi Luhan, dan kejadian Seohyun mencium pipi Luhan dilihat mentah-mentah oleh Sehun yang entah kenapa mendidih melihat hal itu.

"Setelah ini kita mati kan" kekeh Luhan disamping kanan kiri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, hal itu diiyakan oleh kedua temannya karena masing-masing majikan mereka juga melihat mereka, membuat kesempatan mereka untuk lari hanya diangan-angan.  
 **  
** **..**

 **..**

 **..** **  
**  
Luhan menggerutu kesal pada kekasihnya sepanjang mengantri, bagaimana tidak menggerutu karena hanya untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan si balok es ini saja Luhan harus berdiri di tengah terik panas matahari selama dua puluh menit. Beberapa kali Luhan berencana untuk pergi saja tapi mengingat Seo Hyun akan merengek dan sangat berisik membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dan tetap berada didalam barisan.

Diliriknya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo disamping kiri kanannya yang sudah mendapat giliran tanda tangan Kai dan Chanyeol. Luhan memperhatikan keduanya secara bergantian dan dia berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat baik Kai maupun Chanyeol menyeringai kepada kedua sahabatnya "Malang sekali nasib kalian"

Lagi, Luhan mengasihani kedua temannya, padahal dia tak perlu repot-repot mengasihani taman-temannya karena dirinyalah yang harus dikasihani karena Sehun sedang dalam mood kesalnya karena melihat Luhan dan Seohyun begitu akrab.

"Giliranmu, cepat maju" suara dingin Sehun menginterupsi Luhan "Eh? Oh.. Ini.. Tandatanganilah kertas ini, tulis nama Seohyun dibawahnya" Luhan memberikan kertas kosong pada Sehun, sebenarnya dia sangat gugup karena Sehun terus menatapnya tapi Luhan berusaha tidak mempedulikannya dan mengalihkan arah pandangnya "Kenapa melihatku terus? Cepat tanda tangan" pinta Luhan sedikit memaksa

"Cih. Kau memaksaku?" Tanya Sehun "Ani" jawab Luhan cepat "Hanya menghemat waktu" katanya merasa salah tingkah didepan Sehun.

"Kau mahasiswa disini?" Tanya Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan, dia kini sibuk mencoret-coret kertas kosong yang diberikan Luhan padanya.

"Umhh, iya. Kalau kau tak suka aku bisa berhenti menjadi Maidmu" balas Luhan tak enak hati.

"Aku pulang jam delapan nanti malam. Kau harus ada disana sebelum aku kembali. Mengerti?" Tanya Sehun menatap Luhan sekilas.

"Kau tidak masalah mengetahui aku masih kuliah?" Tanya Luhan yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat senang karena Sehun memang bukan tipe yang mempermasalahkan masalah kecil

"Itu masalah untukku, aku akan sedikit menghukummu nanti" katanya dengan nada tak tertebak.

"Ish, tetap menyebalkan" cibir Luhan pelan.

"Wanita tadi kekasihmu?" Tanya Sehun lagi. "Hmm.. Cantik kan?" Tanya Luhan berbangga

"Biasa saja. Dibanding sepasang kekasih, aku lebih melihat kalian seperti pasangan lesbi. Putuskan dia aku tak suka melihatmu bersamanya" entah setan darimana yang membuat Sehun terang-terangan mengatakan hal itu pada Luhan

Luhan sendiri juga merasa aneh pada dirinya karena daripada kesal dia lebih merasa berdebar karena ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Wae? Aku mencintainya. Lagipula tidak ada yang salah dengan hubungan kami. Aku tampan dan dia cantik. Kami sempurna" katanya berusaha membela diri.

"Ani, kau cantik dan hanya milikku. Putuskan dia. Aku tunggu kabar darimu" balas Sehun keras kepala berdiri meninggalkan Luhan karena memang Luhan adalah orang terakhir yang mengantri.

"Yak! Kenapa kau mengaturku? Cepat kembali! Kau belum menandatangani kertasku, kalau kau tak kembali aku tak akan kembali ke apartemenmu nanti sore" ancam Luhan membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

Luhan sendiri takjub karena ancamannya tidak akan kembali ke apartemen Sehun membuat Sehun berhenti dan kembali berjalan meghampirinya.

"Ini! Aku sudah menandatanganinya bodoh" desis Sehun mengambil kertas yang ia tinggalkan di meja dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

"Jika kau berani tak datang ke apartemenku, aku bersumpah akan membocorkan rahasiamu sama persis dengan apa yang aku tulis dikertas ini" seringai Sehun sengaja berbicara dengan jarak 3 cm dengan Luhan. Sehun bisa saja mencium Luhan saat ini juga, tapi dia memilih untuk menahan dirinya karena sepertinya benar seorang Oh Sehun telah jatuh cinta pada Xi Luhan.

"Sampai bertemu nanti malam cantik" bisik Sehun meninggalkan Luhan dengan jantung yang berdegup sangat kencang.

"Ke-kenapa dia jadi aneh seperti itu? Apa dia menyukaiku? Yang benar saja" gumam Luhan tak terima dengan pipi yang merona.

"Oppa, mana tanda tangan Sehun oppaku" teriak Seohyun dari kejauhan. Luhan tersenyum dan sudah mengibarkan kertas itu untuk kekasihnya, namun matanya menatap ada yang aneh dari tulisan Sehun untuk Seohyun dikertas itu. Luhan dengan cepat membacanya.

 _Dear Seohyun, aku menyukai kekasihmu. Jadi cepatlah putus dengannya, karena kemarin kami sudah berciuman dengan mesra._ _  
_ _Idolamu -Oh Sehun-_

"Apa ini" pekik Luhan yang merasa idola kekasihnya benar-benar sudah gila

Luhan merobek-robek kertas itu menjadi beberapa bagian dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tangannya.

"Mana oppa? Serahkan padaku" pinta Seohyun yang sepertinya baru berhasil berfoto bersama dengan Sehun "A-aku tidak dapat baby Seo" ujar Luhan keringat dingin

"Bohong, itu apa ditanganmu? Kemarikan" paksa Seohyun namun Luhan menggeleng cepat "Tidak ada apa-apa" katanya berbohong.

"Oppa" Seohyun memaksa Luhan.

Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain, dia berbalik badan ke arah berlawanan dengan Seohyun dan dengan cepat memakan kertas yang sudah ia robek kecil-kecil itu.

"Oppa apa kau gila? Kau sedang memakan kertas?" Tanya Seohyun tak percaya

Luhan tak menjawab apapun karena dia sedang sibuk mengunyah

GLUP!

Luhan menelan habis kertas itu. "Lihat tak ada padaku kan.. Aaaaa.. Tidak ada kan" tantang Luhan membuka mulutnya dan menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang kosong.

"Ish, kau aneh sekali" gerutu Seohyun meninggalkan Luhan

"Hampir saja" kekeh Luhan mengingat tulisan Sehun yang mentah-mentah mengatakan menyukainya.

"Aku bisa gila" gumam Luhan sedikit meringis pasrah membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun selanjutnya padanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Cklek!

Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya, dia sengaja tak memencet bel atau berteriak pulang karena penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan Maid cantiknya yang sudah berhasil membuatnya seperti orang gila beberapa hari ini.

Sehun tidak mendapati Luhan didapur, dia sempat mennggeram kesal karena menyangka Luhan tidak datang ke apartemennya, tapi kesalnya hilang karena mendengar suara yang berasal dari kamarnya. Sehun dengan langkah cepat langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum mendapati Luhan yang sedang naik ke tangga dan mengganti lampu kamrnya. Pikiran jahil pun langsung bermunculan di kepala Sehun. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati Luhan dan

"HEY!" Teriak Sehun menggoyangkan tangga yang digunakan Luhan untuk mengganti lampunya, membuat badan Luhan berjengit tak siap dan terkejut "Omo" pegangan Luhan terlepas membuatnya meluncur bebas, Sehun sendiri terkejut tak menyangka kalau Luhan akan sampai terjatuh, secara reflek Sehun menendang tangga itu sampai jatuh dan

HAP!

Tak ada yang bicara, Luhan memejamkan erat matanya sementara Sehun menatapnya terpesona karena mau dilihat dari posisi apapun Luhan akan selalu menggemaskan dan cantik.

"Hey aku menangkapmu" kekeh Sehun berniat menggoda Luhan.

Secara perlahan pun Luhan membuka matanya yang satu dan mendapati wajah tampan Sehun yang sedang tersenyum menggodanya sedang menggendongnya.

Luhan membelalak dan wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah karena selain menyebalkan majikannya ini juga sangat jahil "YAK! Turunkan aku" pekik Luhan yang tangannya masih melingkar di leher Sehun.

"Kau yang tak mau melepaskan aku cantik" goda Sehun menahan tawanya.

Luhan yang menyadarinya pun melepaskan rangkulannya dari leher Sehun. Sehun langsung menurunkan Luhan secara perlahan. "Aku punya peraturan untukmu" protes Luhan melipat tangan di depan dadanya "Peraturan?" Tanya Sehun mengulang menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Iya! Peraturan. Pertama jangan pernah sembarangan menyentuhku lagi, aku normal dan sudah punya kekasih" ujar Luhan mendelik tajam ke arah Sehun

"Putuskan kekasihmu kalau begitu" balas Sehun cepat

"Ish! Apa alasanku memutuskan kekasihku bodoh" geram Luhan yang memberanikan diri melotot pada Sehun "Karena aku" balasnya percaya diri.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "Kedua! Aku mau pulang setelah kau tiba di apartemenmu, kau sudah tahu aku mahasiswa kan? Jadi aku rasa tidak perlu ada yang disembunyikan lagi, badanku sakit tidur di sofa, jadi aku mau pulang saja" katanya panjang lebar

"Ditolak! Kau harus tidur disini" balas Sehun cepat "Aku bilang badanku sakit... Kenapa kau tidak berbaik hati padaku sih?" Gerutu Luhan merasa kesal.

"Tidur denganku. Kasurku cukup untuk dua orang" katanya berlalu meninggalkan Luhan dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Yak! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku berteriak"

"Lalu kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak" tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang sudah ia tenggelamkan di bantalnya.

"Itu karena kau-.."

"Hey kau tak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjadi khawatir karena Sehun menjadi begitu diam.

"Hmm. Aku hanya butuh tidur" gumam Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kau mau makan apa? Biar aku siapkan" tanya Luhan sebelum Sehun benar-benar tidur.

"Apa saja cantik"

Dan setelahnya hanya terdengar dengkuran nafas Sehun yang terdengar sangat lelah, dan sekali lagi, Luhan merasa sedikit kasihan pada majikannya yang suka seenaknya ini padanya. "Istirahatlah, aku akan memesan makanan yang enak untukmu" gumam Luhan menyelimuti tubuh Sehun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan, namun sang artis yang tampak kelelahan belum juga membuka matanya untuk makan. Luhan berkali-kali mengintip kekamar Sehun, tapi niatnya untuk membangunkan Sehun selalu gagal karena Luhan merasa kasihan pada Sehun yang tampak kelelahan.

Bosan menunggu sang majikan bangun, Luhan memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat apartemen Sehun dan beberapa foto yang dipajang Sehun disana, Luhan beberapa kali tersenyum mendapati foto Sehun yang tampak hangat dan bersahabat, tidak seperti Sehun yang selalu bersikap dingin namun kenyataannya sangat jahil.

Perhatian Luhan terfokuskan pada satu foto yang menurut Luhan penuh kebahagiaan, dan setelah Luhan sadari wanita yang sedang bersama Sehun itu hampir selalu ada di setiap foto yang Sehun pajang dirumahnya "Cantik" gumam Luhan mengagumi foto wanita itu yang sedang memeluk Sehun erat.

"Dia kekasihku, tapi kau tak perlu cemburu. Aku menyukaimu sekarang" interupsi sebuah suara membuat Luhan kembali berjengit.

"Kau bisa tidak si tidak iseng padaku" gerutu Luhan meletakkan foto yang ia pegang ketempatnya semula

"Iseng kenapa?" Tanya Sehun bingung "Beri tanda kalau kau ada disampingku" kesal Luhan bersungut.

Sehun tersenyum gemas dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan "Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu memelukmu sebagai tanda aku ada disampingku oke" ujar Sehun yang sudah memeluk Luhan erat

"H-hey! Lepaskan aku. Nanti kekasihmu marah" balas Luhan yang entah mengapa merasa tak suka mengetahui Sehun sudah punya kekasih.

"Kekasih?" Tanya Sehun bingung "Ish, iya kekasihmu. Kau yang bilang sendiri kalau yang difoto itu adalah kekasihmu" gerutu Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh darinya.

"Oh dia" Sehun tersenyum hangat mengambil bingkai foto kekasihnya itu "Dia cantik kan?" Tanya Sehun menatap rindu pada foto kekasihnya.

"Hmm cantik.. Sangat cantik" balas Luhan ikut tersenyum

"Namanya Han Hyeri, dia mungkin seusiamu jika masih hidup" katanya lirih membelai wajah dibingkai foto itu

"A-apa maksudmu jika masih hidup?" Tanya Luhan tercekat tak enak hati.

"Dia meninggal setahun yang lalu karena sakitnya. Awalnya aku tidak pernah merelakan kepergiannya tapi sekarang aku sudah merelakannya" lirih Sehun tersenyum pahit.

"Mianhae. Harusnya aku tak bertanya" sesal Luhan yang entah kenapa menjadi berkaca-kaca.

Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan dan meletakkan bingkai foto kekasihnya "Aku baik-baik saja tidak usah menangis" gumam Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan menatapnya sayang.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukannya" lirih Luhan terbata

"Sampai seminggu yang lalu aku masih merindukannya. Tapi saat aku bertemu denganmu kemarin, aku rasa aku mulai mendapatkan bahagiaku lagi" katanya tersenyum memberitahu Luhan

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Luhan bingung

Sehun tersenyum mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan dan tak lama keduanya kembali berpagutan. Sehun melumat lembut bibir Luhan sementara Luhan memberikan akses agar bisa saling mencicipi lebih dan lebih "Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau aku menyukaimu" Sehun tersenyum mengusap lembut bibir Luhan yang masih terengah.

"Bersiaplah" katanya kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Luhan masih terdiam karena ucapan Sehun, jujur saja dia tidak bisa mengelak saat Sehun didekatnya hanya bahagia dan rasa berdebar yang meliputinya, berbeda saat dia bersama Seohyun, saat dengan Seohyun, Luhan hanya mendapati rasa senang sesaat karena setelahnya dia ingin sekedar pulang atau beristirahat dirumah.

"Aku bilang bersiap, kenapa masih diam" Sehun mendekati Luhan dan memakaikan jaketnya pada Luhan

"Eh? Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Makan diluar" balas Sehun meresleting jaket Luhan

"Tapi aku sudah memesan banyak" katanya memberitahu Sehun

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita kencan saja. Ayo kita nonton di bioskop" usul Sehun bersemangat

"Mwo? Kencan? Malam-malam begini! Tidak mau! Aku mau tidur saja" protes Luhan menolak.

"Mau kencan? Atau aku tiduri?" Goda Sehun membuat wajah Luhan merona hebat.

"Ish! Kau mesum juga sekarang?" Gerutu Luhan yang sangat kesal.

"Hanya sebentar. Aku akan menunjukkan kehidupan seperti apa yang dijalani selebriti jika ingin hidup normal seperti orang biasa" katanya tersenyum menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"A-araseo. Tapi tak perlu menggandengku, aku bisa jalan sendiri" Luhan berusaha melepaskan tautan tangan Sehun tapi Sehun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Kau tahu tidak?" Tanya Sehun tak mempedulikan Luhan yang tampak risih

"Apa?" Jawab Luhan yang sudah mulai pasrah.

"Kemarin bibirmu yang begitu pas dibibirku, sekarang tanganmu yang begitu pas ditanganku. Aku berani bertaruh kalau besok hole sempitmu akan sangat pas dengan juniorku" racau Sehun tertawa

"OH SEHUN!" Pekik Luhan tak habis pikir dengan kemesuman pria yang lebih muda darinya ini

"Aku bercanda cantik" katanya tertawa

"Kemari. Aku ingin memelukmu" Sehun berjalan sambil mendekap Luhan ke pelukannya membuat Luhan mau tak mau kembali pasrah dan tersenyum melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun.

* * *

 ** _tobecontinued..._**

* * *

 _ **update!**_

 ** _._**

 ** _Gw ga boong kan pas gua bilang ini gabakalan ngejelimet... noh Sehunnya aja udh bilang suka muluk!_**

 ** _nungguin Luhan bilang suka juga mah gampang tinggal ngedipin mata tau-tau suka juga wkwk_**

 ** _._**

 ** _seeya next chap! happy reading n review_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maid In Training (M.I.T)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluff**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang kencan dadakan malam ini, Sehun benar-benar bersikap seperti kekasih Luhan, dia tidak mengijinkan Luhan menjauh darinya walau hanya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berada di sakunya, dia akan marah kalau Luhan melihat pria atau wanita yang berlalu lalang didekat mereka dan yang paling otoriter dari seorang Oh Sehun adalah dia dengan jelas dan teramat jelas mengatakan dengan sangat jelas kalau Luhan tidak boleh mengangkat telpon dari Seohyun yang entah kenapa malam ini terus menghubungi Luhan, padahal selama ini selalu Luhan lah yang menghubungi Seohyun hanya untuk sekedar bertanya "sudah makan dan apa kabar". Dan yang lebih membuat bingung adalah Luhan yang tampak menuruti semua keinginan Sehun malam ini

"Kau tidak pakai masker? Kalau hanya topi kupluk dan kacamata kau tetap terlihat seperti Oh Sehun" Luhan mengingatkan pria yang sedang menggenggamnya ini "Tetap tampan ya?" cengir Sehun percaya diri "Lupakan saja" balas Luhan memutar bola matanya

"Jalanan sudah sepi. Biarkan saja, aku pengap kalau pakai masker" katanya menyembunyikan tangannya dan tangan Luhan di kantong jaket mantelnya.

Drrtt Drrtt

Ponsel Luhan kembali bergetar dan mendapati nama baby seo kembali memanggilnya. Sehun kembali mendesah sebal dan mengernyit tak suka karena wanita pengganggu itu terus menelpon Luhan

"Kenapa dia menelponmu terus sih?" Protes Sehun sangat kesal

"Dia kekasihku. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia menghubungiku" kekeh Luhan mengingatkan Sehun.

"Oh!" Dan seorang Oh Sehun pun terbakar rasa cemburu dan rasa kesal yang teramat, dia melepaskan tautannya dari tangan Luhan dan berjalan mendului Luhan membuat Luhan benar-benar tertawa gemas.

"Aigoo apa dia sedang cemburu" ujar Luhan tersenyum kemudian berlari mendekati Sehun

"Kau tega sekali! Tanganku dingin, gandeng aku" rengek Luhan berpura-pura marah.

Sehun menatapnya sekilas dengan kesal lalu meraih kasar tangan Luhan, menggenggamnya dan kembali memasukannya ke dalam kantong mantelnya.

Luhan sepertinya juga sudah menikmati kedekatannya dengan Sehun, karena dia bahkan lebih memilih membujuk Sehun yang sedang marah ketimbang mengangkat telepon dari Seohyun.

"Ini simpan ponselku selama kita kencan. Anggap saja kekasihku itu selingkuhanku" balas Luhan menahan tangan Sehun agar mereka berhenti sebentar.

"Eh? Kalau dia selingkuhanmu berarti aku kekasihmu?" Tanya Sehun kembali berbinar

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Luhan melihat kekiri dan kekanan, saat menyadari jalanan cukup sepi dia berjinjit dan

Chu~

Luhan mengecup singkat bibir Sehun "Ayo kita jalan, kau harus istirahat setelah ini" katanya menunduk malu karena tingkah konyolnya barusan.

"K-kau menciumku? Barusan kau menciumku?" Tanya Sehun memekik membuat beberapa orang menatap ke arah mereka.

"Ish, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" gerutu Luhan yang kini berjalan mendului Sehun. "Aigooo.. Kenapa kau imut sekali" gumam Sehun yang semakin yakin kalau dirinya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok pria cantik itu.

"Hey! Jangan jalan sendirian, nanti kau diculik" teriak Sehun yang kembali merangkul pinggang Luhan, Luhan pun mau tak mau tersenyum kecil dan kembali merangkulkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun. "Kenapa imut sekali hmm" gemas Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan membuat Luhan semakin merona karenanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..** **  
**  
"A-apa ini? Insidious? Kita akan nonton ini?" Tanya Luhan bergedik ngeri saat Sehun menyerahkan dua tiket bertuliskan Insidious disana.

"Hmm.. Aku penasaran kasus selanjutnya.. Wae? Jangan bilang kau takut" tebak Sehun menggoda

"A-aniya. Ayo kita masuk. Filmnya sudah mulai kan" balas Luhan yang merutuki Sehun karena dia bilang ini kencan. Mana ada kencan nonton film horor "Lindungi aku ya tuhan" gumam Luhan yang memang sangat membenci genre horor.

Dan disinilah mereka, dibangku paling atas dan pojokan di bioskop, Sehun sudah terlarut dalam film, sementara Luhan terus-terusan menggeliat resah di kursinya.

Walau berada di kegelapan, Sehun tahu kalau Luhan sedang menahan mati-matian rasa takutnya, apalagi saat suara jeritan yang memekakan telinga. Luhan akan menutup telinganya dan memejamkan matanya erat, membuat Sehun tersenyum jahil untuk kembali mengerjai si rusa cantik ini.

Luhan sudah mulai memberanikan diri untuk fokus menonton film horor ini, kemudian dia merasakan bahunya ditepuk oleh Sehun.

Puk! Puk!

Luhan menoleh dan

"GYAAAAA!" Kalau orang-orang didalam bioskop itu berteriak histeris karena adegan si setan muncul berbeda dengan Luhan dia berteriak histeris karena saat adegan si setan muncul, Sehun melotot dengan senter hp di wajahnya membuatnya sangat mengerikan. Luhan kaget setengah mati dan malah menangis membuat Sehun mengatai bodoh dirinya sendiri.

"K-kau menangis? Hey Lu, maafkan aku" katanya menyesal berusaha membawa Luhan ke pelukannya.

"Kau keterlaluan!" Pekik Luhan yang degup jantungnya masih belum normal karena masih sangat kaget.

"Mianhae, kau bilang kau tak takut jadi aku iseng" cengir Sehun membuat Luhan mendelik kesal karenanya.

"Aku memang tidak takut" katanya tegas "Yasudah ayo kita kembali menonton, aku sudah ketinggalan cerita" bisik Sehun membuat Luhan kembali harus mati-matian menahan rasa takutnya "Oke" balasnya menantang namun terdengar gemetar membuat Sehun terkekeh karenanya.

Dan keduanya pun kembali fokus menonton, kali ini Sehun terus menggenggam tangan Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit lebih tenang dan tidak terlalu takut, tapi saat adegan seram kembali ditayangkan, Luhan berjengit kaget dan sedikit memekik, membuat Sehun yang menatap kearahnya menahat tawa karena Luhan sangat menggemaskan.

Sehun mengangkat pembatas kursi diantara mereka, kemudian menarik Luhan kedekatnya "begini saja. Kau akan lebih baik kalau aku memelukmu" katanya mendekap erat Luhan dan membawa Luhan bersandar didadanya.

"Hmm.. Begini lebih baik" gumam Luhan mengulang sangat pelan tapi masih bisa didengar Sehun yan semakin mendekap erat Luhan

Dan tak berapa lamapun penderitaan Luhan berakhir karena film horor itu akhirnya habis dengan ending yang masih menggantung. Luhan berniat mengajak Sehun untuk bersiap-siap keluar karena beberapa penonton sudah berhamburan keluar.

Tapi saat dia melepaskan pelukan Sehun, kepala Sehun malah jatuh kepundaknya membuatnya menyadari kalau ternyata sedari tadi Sehun tertidur didalam bioskop "Kau bilang mau nonton, kenapa malah tertidur disini? Kau sangat lelah ya?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Luhan dengan berat hati membangunkan Sehun karena bioskop sudah mulai sepi dan petugas mulai membersihkan area bioskop "Hey Sehunna, ayo kita pulang. Filmnya sudah habis" Luhan menepuk pelan pipi Sehun membangunkannya.

Yang dibangunkan pun, menggeliat kecil dan membelalak kaget saat layar bioskop sudah berwarna hitam.

"Kenapa kau tak bangunkan aku? Bagaimana endingnya?" Protes Sehun menyalahkan Luhan

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidur" kekeh Luhan merasa bersalah "Ish bagaimana ini? Besok-besok aku tidak akan punya waktu luang" kesal Sehun masih menggerutu

"Aku akan download filmnya dan kita akan menonton bersama saat kau di apartemen? Bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan menenangkan Sehun.

Sehun tampak berfikir kemudian tersenyum "Ide bagus. Nontonnya tanpa pakai baju ya? Jadi selain menjerit kita juga bisa mendesah" bisiknya menggoda Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar!" Gerutu Luhan yang wajahnya berubah merah seperti tomat busuk.

"Ayo pergi" ujar Sehun masih tertawa dan kembali menggandeng Luhan, namun kali ini Luhan menariknya sehingga Sehun kembali terduduk "Kenapa? Kau mau nonton lagi?" Tanya Sehun bingung,

"Ani.. Kau belum pakai masker dan kacamatamu" katanya memakaikan kacamata Sehun dan masker untuk majikannya "Selesai" ujar Luhan yang memakaikan topi kupluk di jaket Sehun.

"Kenapa kau begitu imut Lulu" gemas Sehun mencubit kedua pipi Luhan agak keras "Bawaan lahir" balas Luhan asal sambil tertawa.

"Ayo pergi" ujar Luhan yang kini menggandeng Sehun. Yang digandeng pun hanya bisa tertawa senang karena Luhan tidak serumit kelihatannya, ya setidaknya untuk saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kenapa kesini? Aku pikir kita langsung pulang" tanya Luhan saat Sehun membawanya masuk kekedai bubble tea dan duduk dipojok belakang.

"Aku ingin kau menyukai minuman favoritku" katanya tersenyum dan melenggang memesan bubble tea untuk mereka

"Sehunna, aku saja yang memesan. Bahaya kalau kau yang pesan" Luhan menahan lengan Sehun mencegahnya pergi.

"Aku kenal dengan pemilik kedai ini, dia sangat baik. Tenang saja cantik" katanya tersenyum mengusak rambut Luhan yang merona karena Sehun terus mengatakan dirinya cantik.

Luhan pun membiarkan Sehun memesan untuk beberapa menit namun mengernyit bingung saat Sehun kembali hanya memegang satu cup bubble tea.

"Kenapa cuma satu?" Tanya Luhan bingung "Ini bubble terakhir Lu, kita berdua saja ya minumnya" balas Sehun tak enak hati.

"Kau saja, aku kenyang" ujar Luhan melihat pemandangan yang cukup indah dari dalam kedai bubble pilihan Sehun ini.

"Baiklah.. Tak ada cara lain" gumam Sehun menyedot bubble nya

Slurp!

"Lu" Sehun menepuk bahu Luhan dengan mulut penuh bubble, yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan

"Hmmmmhhh" Sehun menarik topi kupluk Luhan dan mencium Luhan untuk membagi bubble dari mulutnya ke mulut Luhan, Luhan membelalakan matanya dan sedikit mendorong Sehun menjauh.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun mengelap air yang tumpah disekitar mulut Luhan "Kau gila" desis Luhan mengunyah bubble yang entah sejak kapan berada di mulutnya.

"Makanya jangan susah diatur" kekeh Sehun membenarkan poni Luhan yang tampak berantakan "Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?" Protesnya yang tiba-tiba mengkhawatirkan Sehun

"Biarkan! Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin kau menyicipi minuman favoritku, karena lain kali aku yang akan menyicipi makanan favoritmu" cengir Sehun yang kembali menyedot bubble nya.

"Enak tidak? Mau aku cium lagi?" Katanya menggoda Luhan

"Kemarikan" Luhan merebut bubble di tangan Sehun dan

Slurp! Slurpp

Dua kali sedotan kasar, bubble tea Sehun sudah raib entah kemana "Aku suka. Lain kali belikan aku selusin ya" kata Luhan tak tahu malu karena tadi mentah-mentah menolak, sekarang minta dibelikan selusin.

"Aku akan belikan kedai ini jika kau minta" katanya gemas merangkul pinggang Luhan yang masih sibuk menyedot bubble tea hingga tetes terakhir "Hati-hati tersedak cantik" Sehun mengingatkan Luhan sambil tersenyum mengelus lembut punggung Luhan.

Keduanya tidak menyadari kalau adegan Sehun membagi bubble nya melalui mulut, telah diabadikan oleh wartawan haus gosip yang kini tersenyum puas. Karena mendapati si Maknae Exo tengah berkencan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hatcih!

Dilain tempat, pemuda bermata burung hantu tengah menggigil kedinginan karena majikan hitamnya mengajaknya "kencan" dadakan juga di malam hari. Namun berbeda dengan pasangan Sehun-Luhan. Kedua majikan-maid ini tengah menjalani kencan dadakan mereka di arena ice skating, membuat Kyungsoo, pria imut yang berperan sebagai Maid disini tak henti-hentinya bersin karena kedinginan.

"Kau kedinginan ya? Apa perlu kita pulang?" Tanya Kai khawatir menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memakaikan syalnya untuk pria cantiknya ini.

"Ani. Aku tak apa, ayo lanjut bermain" balas Kyungsoo yang kembali memainkan ice skatenya.

Hatcih!

Lagi, Kyungsoo bersin dan menyembunyikan tangannya di saku celananya masih sambil menjalankan skate nya. Kai tersenyum gemas dan segera menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyungieee" teriak Kai

"Ada a..."

Grep!

"H-hey.." Gugup Kyungsoo mendapati tangan Kai melingkar manis dipinggangnya

Kai memeluknya erat dari belakang "Aku kedinginan. Ayo kita pulang, aku ingin memelukmu sepanjang malam ini" ujar Kai menggelayuti Kyungsoo dengan manja.

"Kau bilang akan mengantarku pulang setelah ini" protes Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu" balas Kai mengelak "Aku suka melihat wajahmu jadi aku membuat peraturan baru" katanya melanjutkan

"Peraturan baru bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"Bukan peraturan sebenarnya, lebih ke tekadku" Kai tiba-tiba mengoreksi ucapannya.

"Ayolah aku bingung" jengah Kyungsoo karena ucapan Kai benar-benar berputar

"Tekadku untuk mendapatkanmu seutuhnya, dirimu, bibirmu, hatimu dan seluruh yang ada padamu. Aku ingin mendapatkan itu semua" balas Kai percaya diri.

Blush~

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya, dia harusnya kesal dengan ucapan Kai. Tapi majikannya ini benar-benar telah merebut setengah dari hatinya. Ingat, hanya setengah.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih" lirihnya tersenyum hampa mencoba kembali pada kenyataan.

"Aku pastikan itu hanya status. Karena cinta yang sebenarnya hanya aku yang akan memberinya padamu" balas Kai yang kemudian mengecup lembut bibir Kyungsoo. Awalnya ciuman itu lembut namun karena rasa menggebu yang ada dirinya, Kai sedikit melumat bibir Kyungsoo, dan entah salah atau tidak Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mulai membalas lumatan majikannya ini.

Klik

Terdengar bunyi foto yang diambil tanpa flash, wartwan dispatch rupanya benar-benar sedang mencari gosip terhangat dan terbaru dari Exo yang sedang berada dipuncak kepopularitasannya. "Aku tidak tahu mereka semua cukup lalai" gumam wartawan tersebut menyeringai

..

 **..**

 **..**

Sementara dilain tempat, tampak seorang pemuda bereyeliner sedang cemas menunggu seorang wanita yang tak kunjung datang, namun pria bereyeliner ini tidak sendiriang, seorang pria tinggi jangkung mirip alien menemaninya didalam mobil. Pasalnya si pria yang berperan sebagai majikan ini tidak mengijinkan maid cantiknya keluar sendirian malam-malam.

"Baby taeng kau kemana? Kenapa belum keluar" desahan resah terdengar dari pria yang mungkin lebih cantik dari kekasih yang sedang ia tunggu itu. Harusnya Taeyeon sudah keluar setengah jam yang lalu dari les Balet nya. Namun sudah satu jam menunggu Baekhyun belum melihat Taeyeon dan itu membuatnya gusar

"Biasa saja. Bagus kan kalau dia diculik" gumam Chanyeol merasa kesal karena maidnya terus saja menggumamkan nama Taeng, panggilan kekasihnya.

"Kau ini! Kalau sebal kenapa memaksa ikut" geram Baekhyun mendelik.

"Aku cemburu, kenapa? Tidak boleh" tantang Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap membalas menjadi diam.

"Itu bukan kekasihmu? Yang sedang dirangkul pria besar itu?" Tanya Chanyeol asal.

"Yak! Mana mungkin baby taeng bersama pria la..."

"SIAL! KENAPA MEREKA BERGANDENGAN TANGAN! SIAPA PRIA ITU" pekik Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah karena kesal.

"KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK?" Balas Chanyeol yang merasa kesal karena reaksi berlebihan baekhyun.

"Aku harus bicara dengannya" ujar Baekhyun penuh amarah. Dia sudah akan membuka pintu mobil tapi kemudian Chanyeol menarik tangannya kasar "Kau pikir kau mau kemana?" Desisnya menatap tajam Baekhyun

"Bukan urusanmu! Aku harus bicara dengan kekasihku" Baekhyun semakin kesal karena Chanyeol terang-terangan melarangnya.

"Lalu setelah itu apa?" Tanyanya lagi

"Tentu saja aku akan menarik Taeng pulang dan menghajar pria berbadan besar itu terlebih dulu" kata Baekhyun bersemangat,

"Lalu aku harus diam saja melihatmu babak belur? Begitu yang kau mau? Dalam mimpimu saja" Chanyeol kembali mendesis memperingatkan Baekhyun.

"Kita pergi"ujar Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Baekhyun meronta dari pegangan Chanyeol, tapi tentu saja Chanyeol lebih mengeratkan pegangannya, saat ia menjalankan mobil, Chanyeol sengaja hampir menabrak Taeyeon dan pria yang sedang merangkulnya saat mereka akan menyebrang kemudian

TIIIIINNNNNN!

Dia membunyikan klakson yang membuat keduanya sontak terkejut dan menyumpahi Chanyeol yang tak terlihat didalam mobil

"KAU GILA! KAU MAU MEMBUNUH KEKASIHKU?" Teriak Baekhyun penuh amarah, alih-alih mendengarkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol lebih fokus untuk menyetir dengan keadaan yang lumayan kesal

Setengah jam kemudian Chanyeol memakirkan mobilnya dekat taman yang ada di apartemennya, dia dan Baekhyun masih tidak saling bicara karena masalah yang menurut Chanyeol sepele itu. Chanyeol sedang berusaha untuk berdamai agar masalah keduanya tidak berlarut-larut "Kita mau makan dimana?" tanyanya lembut membenarkan poni Baekhyun

"Tidak perlu. Aku mau pulang saja" balas baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya melihat ke luar jendela

"Kau tidur di tempatku" desis Chanyeol yang kembali tersulut emosinya.

"Aku tidak mau lagi jadi Maidmu.. aku pergi" balas Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol, namun lagi, Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun mencegahnya pergi, namun kali ini tidak hanya menarik lengannya. Tangan Chanyeol beralih ke tengkuk Baekhyun dan ia mulai mempersatukan bibir mereka untuk saling merasakan kemarahan yang dirasakan masing-masingnya. Awalnya ciuman Chanyeol kasar dan menuntut, namun setelah merasa Baekhyun tak menolak ciumannya, Chanyeol mulai melumat lembut bibir pria yang entah sejak kapan ia sukai ini. Yang jelas dua hari ini Chanyeol selalu menjadikan Baekhyun temannya, namun beberapa saat yang lalu ketika Baekhyun marah melihat kekasihnya bersama pria lain, ada perasaan marah di hati Chanyeol karena tak rela perhatian Maid cantiknya ini terbagi.

"Maaf aku berbuat kasar tadi, jangan marah lagi hmm" ujar Chanyeol melepas tautan di bibir mereka dan menatap lembut Baekhyun dengan menyesal

"Ke-kenapa kau menciumku?" Tanya Baekhyun yang degup jantungnya menjadi tak beraturan "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi, temani aku malam ini. Aku mohon" pinta Chanyeol memelas.

Baekhyun harusnya marah karena pria kurang ajar ini baru saja melumat bibirnya seenaknya, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tidak bisa menolak mata memohon dari majikannya itu, setelah dipikir-pikir dia sedang kesal karena Taeyeon bersama pria lain. Lalu kenapa dia tidak bersama dengan orang lain juga, begitulah yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Akhirnya dengan gerakan reflek pun, Baekhyun mengelus lembut wajah Chanyeol "Aku akan menemanimu" katanya menatap lembut pria yang terlihat sangat tampan baik di tv maupun secara langsung ini.

Jawaban Baekhyun otomatis membuat Chanyeol tersenyum merekah, dia menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupinya berkali-kali "Gomawo" lirihnya tertawa bahagia dan lega, sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lucu karena ini adalah kali pertamanya ada yang begitu menginginkan dirinya seperti ini. "Hey ayo makan,aku lapar" kekeh Baekhyun karena Chanyeol terus menciumi kedua tangannya

"Oke.. kita makan disana saja. Ada kedai yang menjual makanan yang enak-enak, kau pasti suka" Chanyeol menunjuk kedai yang tidak terlalu ramai dan tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka parker sekarang "Baiklah. Ayo kesana" balas Baekhyun bersemangat. Dan tak lama Chanyeol berlari memutari mobilnya, membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun "Silakan turun princess" katanya menggoda Baekhyun "Aku ini pangeran tampan" gerutu Baekhyun tal terima "Iya terserah padamu saja, yang penting kau bersamaku malam ini" cengir Chanyeol yang sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke kedai itu menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

Klik!

Lagi, Chanyeol pun tak menyadari kalau ada yang memotret dirinya yang sedang menggandeng mesra Baekhyun, membuat si fotografer menyeringai bahagia "Anggap ini keberuntunganku dan tim ku. Karena malam ini, kami memiliki tiga umpan besar yang siap santap esok pagi" gumamnya menyeringai dan tak lama pergi dari kegiatan membuntuti rapper Exo tersebut.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Akhirnya sampai apartemenmu juga, aku lelah" gumam Luhan menuju sofa dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa untuk segera beristirahat. "Jangan berbaring disana cepat kekamarku" perintah Sehun melepas jaketnya dan mengambil segelas air

"Aku tidur disini saja. Sofa ini nyaman" gumam Luhan yang sudah memejamkan matanya

"Mau tidur dikamarku atau aku tiduri di sofa" ancam Sehun sambil meminum air yang digelasnya.

Lagi, Luhan berjengit kaget dengan ancaman Sehun dan dengan cepat masuk kedalam kamar majikannya, tapi Luhan tidak langsung berbaring melainkan masuk kekamar mandi terlebih dulu untuk membersihkan wajahnya dan sikat gigi.

Selang beberapa menit di kamar mandi, Luhan akhirnya keluar dan tiba-tiba mendapat lemparan di wajahnya "Ish apa-apan sih" gerutunya sebal menangkap sesuatu yang ia tebak kaos oblong.

"Pakai itu untuk tidur" Sehun kembali memerintah Luhan "Aku pakai ini saja, tidak boleh juga?" tanya Luhan sarkatis karena bersikeras memakai celana jeans dan kaosnya untuk tidur

"Aku risih melihatnya. Cepat ganti dan langsung berbaring. Aku cuci muka dulu" balas Sehun melewati Luhan yang masih menggerutu "Mana celananya" gumam Luhan bingung, tapi setelahnya dia tertawa karena ternyata Sehun memberikannya kaos kebesaran selutut jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot memakai celana lagi.

Cklek!

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Sehun yang sangat tampan dengan kaos warna hitam yang pas ditubuhnya dan boxer ketat yang ia pakai untuk tidur, tak lama ia berbaring disamping Luhan yang sedang berpura-pura tidur karena terpesona dengan Sehun yang tampan saat mau tidur.

"Kau sudah ganti baju kan?" tanya Sehun sedikit menarik selimutnya dan tersenyum senang karena Luhan menuruti permintannya. "Kau cantik saat tidur" goda Sehun yang tahu kalau Luhan hanya berpura-pura tidur. Merasa kesal Luhan tak merespon, Sehun akhirnya kembali berbuat jahil dengan mengganggu maidnya ini.

"Aku tahu kau pura-pura tidur. Cepat bangun, buatkan aku susu vanila coklat dulu" Sehun sedikit menyenggol paha Luhan yang terekspos bebas didalam selimut

"Aku buatkan" balas Luhan cepat karena takut Sehun semakin menggodanya. Sementara Sehun hanya memandang takjub karena saat Luhan berdiri menggunakan kaos yang ia berikan, Luhan benar-benar terlihat seksi, membuatnya meneguk kasar air liurnya. "Tahan dirimu Oh Sehun" gumamnya mati-matian menghilangkan bayangan seksi tubuh Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Mana susuku?" tanya Sehun bingung karena Luhan kembali kekamar dengan segelas air putih "Maafkan aku Sehunna, susumu habis, aku lupa beli di supermarket tadi siang. Malam ini kau minum air putih saja ya" bujuk Luhan takut-takut tak berani menghampiri Sehun

Sehun hanya menatap datar padanya, mungkin benar Sehun kebal karena fix malam ini tidak bisa tidur, atau karena Luhan yang terus berdiri didepan pintu

"Kemari" katanya memerintah Luhan "Kalau kau tetap mau susumu aku bisa keluar sebentar sekarang. Kau tunggu ya" ujar Luhan terburu-buru

"Aku bilang kemari" Sehun kembali berteriak memerintah Luhan "Ish, kalau seperti ini kau galak sekali" gerutu Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun

"Kau marah?" tanya Luhan berdiri didepan Sehun yang masih bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. "Berbaring" katanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan yang malas berdebat akhirnya menuruti permintaan Sehun dan kembali berbaring membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun kembali menyeringai dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang "Aku tidak menyuruhmu tidur kan" bisik Sehun bermain di perut datar Luhan "H-hey kau mau apa?" tanya Luhan memegangi tangan Sehun agar berhenti mengelus perutnya.

"Aku mau susuku" balas Sehun ambigu

"Yasudah aku beli dulu" gerutu Luhan yang merasa Sehun terus bermain sepanjang hari ini.

"Tidak perlu beli, aku sudah bisa mendapatkan susuku" katanya membuat Luhan berbinar

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Kau punya stok cadangan?" tanya Luhan bersemangat "Ani. Kau yang punya" balas Sehun tambah membingungkan "Aku? Bagaimana bisa a.."

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Luhan terkejut saat Sehun membuka paksa kaosnya dan mengemut nipple nya keras "Se.. _hisssss_..Sehun sakit" gumam Luhan yang merasa aneh dengan sensasi yang Sehun berikan padanya. "Diam saja, aku hanya akan mengemutnya tidak akan macam-macam kok" Sehun bergumam dan kembali mengemut nipple Luhan sesekali menjilatnya membuat Luhan merinding menahan sensasinya.

"Wae? Kau terangsang ya? Apa perlu aku mengemut ini juga" tanya Sehun dibuat sok polos sambil meremas lembut junior Luhan

"Hissss.." hanya desisan kecil yang bisa Luhan keluarkan, karena semua yang ia rasakan malam ini, murni pertama kali. Sehun menyeringai dan mulai membalikkan tubuh Luhan secara perlahan. Dia memandangi lama mata polos itu hingga akhirnya di kembali kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya. Sehun memegang tengkuk Luhan dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka yang sepertinya sudah saling pas dirasakan masing-masing.

"Eungh. . . " Lenguh Luhan saat bibir Sehun mulai menjilat, dan menggigit-gigit kecil permukaan bibirnya.

Sehun semakin gencar memperdalam ciumannya, saat merasakan tubuh Luhan yang sudah terbuai oleh perlakuannya.

Dan tak lama tubuh Luhan menggelinjang saat tangan Sehun mulai nakal membelai privasinya.

"Sssh- eungh " Desah Luhan saat Sehun mulai memijat juniornya.

"Kenapa kau membuatku tergila-gila seperti ini Lu, kita bahkan belum saling mengenal, tapi kenapa aku rasa aku tidak bisa jauh darimu" Ujar Sehun datar. Sorot matanya menatap mata rusa yang sayu itu dengan tajam. Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia merasa senang sekaligus takut. Senang karena mengetahui ada yang begitu menyayanginya dan takut, karena merasa ini semua hanya sementara.

"Hey , apa kau pernah bercinta?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba membuat lamunan Luhan menjadi lototan tak percaya karena baru saja pria didepanya ini menanyakan hal yang begitu frontal

"YAK!" teriak Luhan mendorong pelan dada Sehun "Wae? Aku akan sangat marah jika ternyata kau sudah bercinta dengan kekasih gendutmu itu" suara Sehun begitu mengerikan di pendengaran Luhan "Jawab a-ku" paksa Sehun menatap tajam pria yang membuatnya tergila-gila ini.

"Te-tentu saja belum" balas Luhan sedikit takut karena Sehun benar-benar seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup jika dia bilang iya "Ah anak pintar" gemas Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Luhan "Ish, kenapa aku harus takut padanya, dia bahkan bukan kekasihku" gerutu Luhan sangat pelan namun terdengar oleh Sehun.

"Tunggu sampai kau benar-benar tergila-gila juga padaku, saat itu kita sudah akan menjadi sepasang kekasih" ujarnya menyeringai

"Cih percaya diri sekali" cibir Luhan "Hari itu akan datang Lu, aku sangat yakin" balas Sehun yang tanpa diduga kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka, namun kali ini tidak selembut yang pertama. Ciuman Sehun kali ini lebih menuntut dan terasa sangat menggairahkan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun kembali menciumi tengkuk Luhan, perlahan ciuman tersebut berubah menjadi hisapan keras membuat Luhan mendesah kenikmatan.

Tindakan yang Sehun lakukan membuat bibir mungil Luhan semakin mengeluarkan desahannya, membuat Luhan tanpa sadar memeluk leher namja tampan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Anh~~~" desahnya pelan.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya kearah Luhan, perlahan tapi pasti bibir mereka saling bertautan dan saling melumat, desahan Luhan membuat Sehun semakin tersiksa dan gila dibuatnya. Desahan Luhan terasa sangat kuat ketika Luhan melumat bibir seksi miliknya.

"Aaaah! Ngh~~~" Luhan mengerang tertahan saat Sehun tiba-tiba menindihnya membuat aroma maskulin Sehun menyeruak ke indra penciuman Luhan., membuat Luhan kembali terbuai oleh sosok idola para wanita ini.

"K-kau mau apa?" Tanya Luhan panic saat Sehun membuka kaosnya dan membuatnya mengenakan boxer ketat yang tampaknya sudah sangat sesak dibawah sana.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi percaya padaku kalau aku benar-benar jatuh hati padamu. Aku mencintaimu Lu" ujar Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Luhan

Blush~

Luhan merasa pipinya terbakar sekarang, dia merasa malu karena saat ini sedang bertelanjang dada didepan pria yang menatapnya lapar, dan rasa malunya bertambah saat pria tampan ini mengatakan mencintainya. Membuat Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan hanya terdiam merona malu-malu membalas tatapan Sehun

"Tak apa kalau kau tak merasakan yang sama saat ini. Yang jelas aku sudah mengatakan aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin memilikimu" Ucap Sehun dengan senyuman penuh artinya pada Luhan yang masih belum bisa mencerna apapun saat ini

"H-hey kau mau apa?" Tanya Luhan yang baru menyadari ucapan mengerikan Sehun

"Aku mau susuku" seringai Sehun melanjutkan kegiatan "tak bisa menahan dirinya"

"Ah~~~ Sehunniie, geli mmm~~"

Ujar Luhan kewalahan tapi merasa geli bercampur nikmat saat Sehun menjilati dan menghisap nipple berwarna pink namja cantik tersebut. Dengan insting seks dan nafsu yang membara tak butuh waktu lama hingga tonjolan kecil di dada namja manis itu berubah warna menjadi warna merah keunguan, membuat namja yang 'haus' diatasnya itu menyerangnya tak terkontrol. Sehun terus saja melakukan kegiatannya menjilat, menghisap, menggigit, memilin nipple Luhan berulang kali.

Permainan lidah Sehun membuat Luhan mendesah dan menggeliat di bawah tubuh Sehun. Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan memandang namja cantik yang ada dibawah tubuhnya ini dengan pandangan lapar. Dia segera melepas kaos hitam yang ia gunakan dengan tergesa-gesa dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat.

Permainan Sehun beralih tempat. Semakin kebawah lidahnya menjilat melingkari setiap inchi perut Luhan, bermain nakal dipusatnya dan tak jarang menekan gundukan kecil dibawah sana. Entah sudah berapa kali lenguhan teralun dari bibir manis itu. Membuat Sehun semakin bergairah dan kehilangan kendalinya.

"Aku benar tergila-gila padamu Lu, kau cantik sangat cantik. Kau milikku, ingat itu hmm" desis Sehun dengan erangan liarnya. Dengan nafsu yang tak tertahankan lagi, apa yang diucapkan oleh Sehun tak dihiraukan lagi oleh Luhan. Permainan liar nan panas dari namja tampan yang ada di atas tubuhnya ini telah memabukkannya. Tak henti-hentinya bibir manisnya melantunkan nyanyian-nyanyian erotis. Sehun langsung meraih junior Luhan dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Ahhh~~~" desah Luhan memejamkan matanya erat

Sehun memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang lambat. Luhan masih memejamkan matanya menerima sensasi yang begitu nikmat di daerah bagian bawahnya. Perlahan gerakan kepala Sehun yang semulanya lambat berubah tempo menjadi cepat. Tentu saja perbuataan Sehun membuat Luhan mengeliat-liatkan tubuhnya dan tangan putih mungilnya langsung menjangkau rambut Sehun dan meremas-remasnya. Seolah-olah Luhan sedang menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

"Sehunn geli..ada yang mau keluar dari bawah sana..menyingkirlah…haaaahh~" Luhan berusaha menutup kedua pahanya tapi usahanya gagal dikarenakan kepala Sehun yang menghalanginya.

Sehun tidak menghiraukannya. Ia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, seluruh tubuh Luhan terasa menegang. Seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan didalam perutnya. Luhan yang merasa tidak sangup lagi menahannya akhirnya langsung mengeluarkan 'cairannya' di dalam mulut Sehun

"Ahhhh…..haaahhh" erang Luhan saat semua cairannya dikeluarkan didalam mulut Sehun

Luhan merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas saat itu. Ia masih menikmati perbuatan Sehun yang sedang menelan cairan miliknya yang menurutnya manis tanpa tersisa.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjang. Tatapan tajamnya terus menatap lekuk dari tubuh Luhan yang terbaring lemas yang di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau manis sekali cantik" gemas Sehun mraup bibir Luhan yang masih menetralkan nafasnya.

"Ummmhh" Luhan berusaha mendorong Sehun yang terus-terusan mengajaknya berperang lidah.

"KITA SEDANG MELAKUKAN APA SIH?" pekik Luhan yang baru menyadari kegiatan "panas" mereka setelah menjemput klimaksnya.

"Cih, masih saja menjerit. Kau menyukainya cantik, kau bahkan mendesah… setelah ini kita lanjutkan, kau istirahat dulu" gemas Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan yang sedang bertingkah seperti wanita karena tiba-tiba menyelimuti tubuh polosnya dengan selimut dan tak mengijinkan Sehun kembali melihatnya.

"Kau gila! Kita pria, mana bisa melanjutkan lagi… Pokoknya aku ti…"

"YAK! Turunkan aku" Luhan kembali memekik saat Sehun membawanya duduk di pangkuannya

"Tentu saja kita bisa melakukan lebih.. kau bahkan akan mendesah secara menggila setelah ini" seringai Sehun yang langsung mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan memposisikan kejantanannya ke hole Luhan yang berada di atas pangkuannya sekarang. Tanpa menunggu persiapan apapun Sehun langsung menusukkan juniornya yang semakin mengeras ke hole sempit Luhan. Tentu saja itu membuat Luhan yang masih kesal berteriak kesakitan.

"Akh….. Sehun berhenti…. Sakit… hiks…hiks…" air mata tidak dapat lagi di bendung oleh Luhan.

Sehun langsung memegang pinggang Luhan dan membuatnya bergerak "Masuk-keluar" berusaha membuat kenikmatan untuk keduanya "Sehun sakit..h-hikss" adu Luhan yang benar-benar merasa dirinya seperti dibelah dua. Tak tega melihat Luhan kesakitan, Sehun menukar posisi mereka, dia meletakkan Luhan dibawahnya sementara kedua kakinya bersandar dibahunya, dan kembali menggenjot Luhan dengan perlahan berusaha menemukan sweet spot namja cantiknya ini

Dan benar saja tak perlu waktu lama kaeran kini rintihan Luhan berubah menjadi desahan nikmat. Luhan yang merasa tidak sangup lagi mengerakkan badannya hanya terkulai lemas dipelukan Sehun yang terus menggenjotnya dengan bersemangat.

Kamar Sehun sudah di penuhi oleh desahan dan erangan nikmat dari namja manis dan namja tampang yang sedang bergulat di atas ranjang.

"hhmphhh.. Lu, kau sungguh hebat..ahhh" puji Sehun yang masih terus mengeluar masukan juniornya ke lubang sempit Luhan dengan bersemangat, membuat Luhan yang berada dibawahnya hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat sambil mencengkram erat sprei di ranjang Sehun

"Ah..deeper..Sehunnna..ahhhh" dan erangan nista itu pun keluar dari mulut Luhan yang meminta lebih pada Sehun saat kegiatan "panas" mereka tengah berlanjut. "Okay baby.." seringai Sehun yang sengaja mengeluarkan juniornya sebatas kepala dan menghentakannya dengan keras kedalam hole Luhan agar menyentuh bagian terdalam dari hole Luhan

"Agh~" Luhan mengangkat badanyya merasakan tusukan yang begitu membuat dirinya penuh, Sehun pun mau tak mau ikut memejamkan matanya karena saat Luhan mengangkat badannya, juniornya semakin tertancap dalam disana, membuatnya tidak bisa mengelak sensasi bercinta yang begitu nikmat.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Sehun kiembali mengulangi aksinya dan terus menusukkan juniornya lebih dalam dan semakin dalam ke hole Luhan membuat Luhan benar-benar merasa seperti melayang

"There! Sehunn.. disanaa" pekik Luhan membelalakan matanya saat merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa ketika Sehun tepat menumbuk prostatnya "Bagus sayang, memintalah, aku akan membuatmu nikmat" racau Sehun yang terus focus membuat pria cantiknya ini merasakan nikmat

"Ahh… Sehun, aku akan keluar lagi. aku sudah tidak kuat… lagi… ahhh…" Luhan mencengkram kedua pundak Sehun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Keluarkan saja Lu…" Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan dinding-dinding hole Luhan yang mencengkram juniornya.

Sehun yang juga ingin segera mencapai klimaksnya langsung menambah tempo mengenjotnya pada hole Luhan. Sehun terus dan terus mengenjot Luhan sampai akhirnya

"Ahhhhh~" lenguh keduanya saat mencapai kenikmatan bersama

Luhan menumpahkan cairannya di perut Sehun dan Sehun menumpahkan cairannya di dalam hole Luhan.

"Lu, kau benar-benar hebat" ujar Sehun terengah yang langsung jatuh diatas Luhan. "Sehun, berat" rengek Luhan berusaha menyingkirkan Sehun dari atasnya.

"Ah mian baby" kekeh Sehun mencium sekilas bibir Luhan dan dengan tak rela mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Luhan. Luhan sendiri kembali memejamkan matanya saat bagian bawahnya terasa kosong.

"Kemari, jangan cemberut seperti itu" Sehun membawa Luhan ke pelukannya dan menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut "Kita bahkan belum kenal seminggu. Bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba meninggalkan aku? Aku sangat sangat mengalami kerugian" gerutu Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya didada Sehun

"Jadi kita resmi sepasang kekasih?" goda Sehun namun berharap

"Awww.. kenapa aku dicubit" protesnya saat Luhan mencubit perutnya kencang "Dasar menyebalkan. Jangan menggodaku" kesal Luhan yang tiba-tiba merasa bingung dengan statusnya.

"Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab padaku setelah malam ini" ancam Luhan mendongak melihat Sehun, Sehun yang tak habis pikir pun hanya bisa menaikkan satu alisnya bingung "Kau bilang kita bukan sepasang kekasih. Lalu aku harus bertanggung jawab bagaimana" tanyanya di buat sok polos

Jawaban Sehun sontak membuat Luhan semakin kesal, dia membalikkan badannya ke arah berlawanan dengan Sehun, membuat Sehun terkekeh karena mengetahui sifat Luhan yang baru. Luhan yang baru ia kenal lima hari ini adalah Luhan yang keras kepala, sok kuat, percaya diri, perhatian dan kini sifat baru yang Sehun tahu adalah Luhan sangat manja dan sangat sensitive.

"Kenapa kau imut sekali hmmm" gemas Sehun memeluk paksa Luhan agar mereka kembali berhadapan "Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika kau hamil" ujar Sehun yang kembali membuat Luhan membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Awww,… ishh kenapa aku dipukul lagi" protes Sehun yang setiap kali Luhan mencubitnya, dia akan langsung mencium paksa bibir pria imutnya ini

"Ish, jangan menciumku terus" protes Luhan "Kalau begitu berhenti mencubitku" protes Sehun tak mau kalah

"Kau jangan bicara sembarangan, mana mungkin aku hamil, idiot" kesal Luhan yang kembali memeluk Sehun dan bersandar didadanya "Andai saja kau bisa hamil. Aku pasti punya alasan merebutmu dari pacar gendutmu itu" kekeh Sehun mengelus sayang punggung Luhan

"Baby seo tidak gendut, dia cantik" gumam Luhan merasa bangga.'

"Kenapa kau sangat menyukainya sih" kini Sehun yang dalam mode ngambeknya. Dia membelakangi Luhan dan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya "Cih, dia bisa cemburu juga" kekeh Luhan yang juga merasa Sehun menggemaskan.

"Hey,, kau tidak memelukku?" Tanya Luhan berusaha membuka selimut Sehun namun diabaikan Sehun "Yasudah aku pulang saja"ancam Luhan berpura-pura turun dari ranjang Sehun "Ish, sakit sekali" gerutu Luhan sangat pelan, dia baru menyadari kalau bagian bawahnya kini terasa sakit.

Saat sedang menggerutu, dua tangan kekar melingkar diperutnya, Luhan tersenyum mengetahui Sehun sangat mudah dibujuk, yah, walaupun dia tipe yang sangat pencemburu menurut Luhan "Kau pasti kesakitan berjalan, cepat kembali berbaring" gumam Sehun di telinga Luhan dan menjilatnya seduktif

"Kalau kau masih marah aku pulang saja" Luhan berpura-pura kesal "Ani, aku tidak marah. Kau memang masih kekasihnya jadi aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya marah. Nanti saat kau menjadi kekasihku sepenuhnya aku akan marah jika kau seperti itu" balas Sehun percaya diri

"Kalau hari itu benar ada, maka aku milikmu sepenuhnya, aku akan mendengarkan semua yang kau katakana" timpal Luhan yang mungkin setengah sadar dan setengah tak sadar menjawab pernyataan Sehun seperti itu, membuat Sehun tersenyum karena dirinya masih mempunyai harapan.

"Ayo kita tidur" Sehun kembali membawa Luhan ke pelukannya. Luhan pun hanya menurut dan kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggan Sehun, dan bersender nyaman di dada Sehun menghirup aroma kuat tubuh Sehun yang bercampur dengan keringat karena kegiatan "panas" mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tidurlah cantik…" gumam Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan sambil mengelus sayang punggung Luhan. Dan tak lama suara dengkuran pelan terdengar dari Luhan. Sehun mau tak mau kembali tersenyum karena sekali lagi, dia terpesonandan terjatuh pada sosok Luhan yang terlihat sangat cantik bahkan saat memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan mimpi indah mala mini" gumam Sehun dan tak lama ikut tertidur dengan Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Hey cantik, bangun. Ini sudah jam delapan kau kan harus kuliah" seorang pria tampan yang sudah bersih dan lengkap dengan pakaiannya membangunkan pria manis yang masih setia memeluk gulingnya dan bergelung dalam tidurnya.

"Eunghhh~" lenguh Luhan yang perlahan membuka matanya dan merona saat mendapati pria super tampan sedang berjongkok didepan ranjangnya miliknya yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu

"Akhirnya bangun juga" gemas Sehun yang langsung memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Luhan

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa sudah rapih?" Tanya Luhan yang kini bersender di ranjang Sehun dan menaikkan selimutnya sampai sebatas leher

"Tidak perlu ditutup seperti itu. Aku dari semalaman sudah memandang lapar tubuh mulusmu itu" seringai Sehun yang kini duduk disamping Luhan dan kembali menggodanya.

"Ish,,, kau ini! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan yang menjadi galak karena Sehun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah mianhae baby, aku harus segera pergi. Aku ada acar live di SBS hari ini, dan mungkin untuk beberapa hari kedepan kita tidak bisa bertemu" lirihnya bermain di poni Luhan dan sesekali mengusap lembut bibir yang kini mengerucut itu

"Wae?" Tanya Luhan yang entah kenapa merasa kesal tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sehun beberapa hari ini..

"Aku akan melakukan comeback dengan Exo tiga hari lagi. Jadi, kami harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Kau tidak marah kan?" Tanya Sehun yang kini memaksa Luhan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ish, aku tidak pakai baju" gerutu Luhan yang kembali menarik selimutnya namun tetap memeluk Sehun dipangkuannya.

"Apa kita tidak akan bertemu lama?" Tanya Luhan berbisik memeluk leher Sehun "Aku akan menghubungimu cantik, tidak perlu sedih" katanya meyakinkan Luhan.

"Kau pasti akan sibuk dengan fans wanita cantikmu itu" gerutu Luhan merasa sebal "Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikanmu asal kau tahu" Sehun meyakinkan Luhan dan mencium sekilas bibir Luhan

"Begini saja, jika aku sempat aku akan main kerumahmu di sela promosi. Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun memberikan penawaran untuk Luhan

"Memangnya kau tahu rumahku?" Luhan mengenrnyit mengejek "Aku akan tanya Suho hyung" balas Sehun membuat Luhan mencibir "Curang" katanya yang kembali memeluk leher Sehun

"Aku pergi ya. Kau tidak boleh nakal dan jangan dekat-dekat dengan wanita gemuk itu, aku akan cemburu kalau tahu" Sehun memaksa Luhan menatapnya dan berusaha membuat Luhan mengerti. "Tapi dia kan kekasihku" protes Luhan bingung.

"Berhenti bilang kekasih didepanku" Sehun sedikit membentak Luhan, membuat Luhan kaget dan terdiam "Maafkan aku membentakmu, aku hanya selalu emosi jika kau mengatakan wanita gendut itu, wanita gendut itu cantik dan wanita gendut itu kekasihmu, kau tahu kan? Rasanya panas disini" Sehun membawa tangan Luhan ke dadanya. "Mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" balas Luhan yang kini mengelus sayang dada Sehun agar Sehun tak lagi marah.

"Kau janji padaku dulu tidak akan terlalu dekat dengannya" pinta Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan "Aku usahakan untukmu" balas Luhan tak berani menatap wajah Sehun karena malu

"Aigoo lucu sekali" gemas Sehun mencium sekilas bibir Luhan.

"Haah~ sepertinya aku harus berangkat. Suho hyung sudah menelponku terus. Mereka semua sudah bersiap di bawah. Aku tinggal ya?" Sehun membawa Luhan kembali berbaring di ranjangnya "Aku akan menghubungimu" katanya meyakinkan Luhan.

"Dah lulu cantik. Cium aku" pinta Sehun memonyongkan bibirnya dan tanpa diduga

Chu~

Luhan memajukan badannya dan mencium sekilas bibir Sehun "Aigoo, Luhan yang sudah tidak perawan sangat penurut" gemas Sehun mencubit kencang pipi Luhan membuat pipi Luhan memerah

"Ish sakit" gerutu Luhan memegangi pipinya "Mianhae cantik" Sehun kembali mengecup Luhan dan berjalan keluar pintu kamarnya.

"Sehunn" panggil Luhan cepat

"Ada apa cantik?" tanya Sehun berbalik menatap Luhan "Jangan terlalu lelah dan sukses untuk album barumu" katanya cepat dan kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut.

"Gomawo Lu. Kalau bukan karena telpon sialan ini, aku benar-benar ingin menciummu sekarang" kekeh Sehun yang dengan tak rela meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang merona di balik selimut.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"APA KAU BILANG?" pekik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan saat Luhan mengatakan kalau dia dan Sehun sudah bercinta semalam

"Kau gila Lu, mau kau kemanakan Seohyun" geram Kyungsoo memukul kencang kepala Luhan

"Ishh sakit Kyung… Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak menolaknya, dia benar-benar memperlakukanku dengan baik. dia sepertinya serius denganku dan dia sangat tampan" ujar Luhan yang benar-benar kentara sedang jatuh cinta pada Sehun

"Astaga anak ini benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada majikannya" sindir Baekhyun memijat kepalanya yang tak pusing

"Kau juga sama saja!" sindir Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun "Kau juga" balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung melihat kedua temannya saling mendelik

"Asal kau tahu ya Lu, baekhyun juga…"

"LUHENNN, BAEKIE, KYUNGIEEE!" teriak sebuah suara yang meskipun jaraknya masih lima meter tapi suaranya sudah melengking terdengar sampai di kantin

"Panda idiot lagi" gerutu Baekhyun yang rasanya ingin pergi saja darisini

"OMAYGOD…KALIAN HARUS TAU" pekik Tao yang entah memakai jurus apa karena sudah berada didepan ketiga temannya

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Luhan menutup telinganya yang mungkin bisa menjadi tuli kalau terus bersama Tao

"Ini!" Tao melemparkan sebuah majalah dengan halaman depan bertuliskan

"SKANDAL SEHUN, KAI DAN CHANYEOL EXO YANG DIAM-DIAM BERKENCAN DI TENGAH MALAM"

Ketiga pasang mata ini membelalak sempurna saat selesai membaca dan secara bersamaan "APA INI" teriak ketiga suara tersebut yang jika digabungkan bisa mencapai seratus oktaf

"Ish, akhir-akhir ini kalian sepertinya tertarik pada exo. Reaksi kalian seperti _fangirl_ Exo" cibir Tao yang sudah bersiap siaga membawa penutup telinga Karena menebak ketiga temannya akan berteriak dan benar saja tebakannya, ketiga temannya berteriak dan terlihat sangat panik.

"Ini skandal untuk mereka. Mereka besok akan _comeback_ tetapi berita ini malah terkuak. Aku akan membunuh ketiga orang yang mereka kencani kalau bertemu" desis Tao berapi-api.

GLUP!

Ketiga orang didepan Tao meneguk kasar air liur mereka. Karena mereka tahu persis siapa yang ada di majalah itu bersama anggota Exo. "H-hey Tao kau terlalu kejam pada mereka" gumam Kyungsoo memberitahu. "Mereka yang keterlaluan. Mereka bisa membuat ketiga pria tampan itu dalam masalah, bagaimana kalau mereka dikeluarkan? Siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab?" geram Tao penuh emosi "Belum lagi mereka besok akan _comeback_ bagaimana kalau ternyata album mereka tidak laku karena skandal ini" tambah Tao semakin emosi.

Ketiga pria didepan Tao ini tampak seperti habis ditampar, wajah mereka memucat dan mereka keringat dingin. Bagaimana tidak panik? Mereka takut semua yang dikatakan Tao terjadi, dan itu artinya karena merekalah ketiga majikan yang kini sudah menaruh hatinya pada mereka akan hancur perlahan.

"Hey kalian mau kemana?" teriak Tao karena Luhan berlari menjauh darinya begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membuatnya mengernyit bingung.

"Bagaimana ini" gumam Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan dari tempat berbeda. Ketiganya sudah memegang ponsel mereka dan menghubungi majikan masing-masing namun nihil. Tidak ada satupun yang mengangkat. Kyungsoo juga sudah menghubungi Suho, tetapi hasilnya sama saja karena Suho juga tidak mengangkat telponnya "Ish, kenapa kita ceroboh sekali" geram Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memukuli kepala mereka sendiri.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Kembali ke kantinn..

Tampak si pria panda bernama Huang Zi Tao masih sangat geram dengan sakandal yang menimpa Exo, dia mencermati dengan seksama foto yang ia dapat dari sumber terpercaya. Berkali-kali ia zoom foto Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedang bersama seseorang malam itu. Awalnya dia menyerah, saat akan meletakkan ponselnya ke meja, matanya menangkap sesuatu.

"Tunggu! Tas dan sepatu mereka sepertinya tidak asing untukku. Dimana ya aku pernah melihatnya" gumam Tao mengingat "Dimana ya?" katanya lagi mencoba mengingat.

Saat masih mengingat dia melihat Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan dan matanya menangkap sesuatu yang asing dari mereka

"Eh? Sepatu Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terasa familiar. Tapi familiar dengan apa" gumam Tao yang entah kelewat bodoh atau terlalu pintar karena membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama menyadari sesuatu yang jelas-jelas sangat gampang

"OMO!" pekik Tao membuat beberapa orang mendelik kesal padanya, namun Tao mengacuhkannya, dia kembali memegan ponsel dan membuka galeri foto miliknya.

"Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin" gumam Tao men- _scroll_ kebawah album fotonya

"LUHANNN.. BAEKIEEEE..KYUNGIEEE..TERNYATA ORANG ITU KALIAN!" pekik Tao memekakan telinga dan mengejar ketiga temannya yang entah kenapa terlihat terburu-buru.

BLAM!

Luhan menutup pintu ruang kesehatan dengan cukup kesal

BLAM!

Kyungsoo ikut menyusul masuk dan duduk didepan Luhan

BLAM!

Baekhyun yang entah kenapa menjadi gusar juga terlihat sangat bingung dan panik

"Kyung, kau belum bisa menghubungi Suho hyung?" tanya Luhan merasa bersalah pada Sehun "Belum, Lu" lirihnya yang juga merasa bersalah pada Kai

"Bagaimana ini" gumam Baekhyun frustasi, saat semua sedang dalam keadaan bingung terdengar kembali suara pintu ditutup

BLAM!

Kali ini suaranya lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya

"Siapa sih?" gerutu Luhan merasa kesal

"Aku! Jelaskan padaku. Apa kalian yang berada di foto skandal Exo, hah?" tanya Tao memicingkan matanya menatap ketiganya tajam bersamaan.

"Y-yak! Bagaimana bisa kami bersama mereka. Kau tahu kan kalau kami sangat membenci mereka" Kyungsoo salah tingkah menjelaskannya pada Tao

"Jangan bohong. Sepatu yang dipakai orang itu adalah sepatu kalian. Kalian bahkan masih menggunakannya sekarang" tuduh Tao semakin menyudutkan ketiganya

"Sepatu ini banyak yang memakainya Tao" lirih Luhan keringat dingin

"KALIAN PIKIR AKU BODOH? KITA BEREMPAT PUNYA SEPATU YANG SAMA, HANYA SAJA PUNYAKU HANYUT. DAN TIDAK MUNGKIN ADA YANG MEMAKAI SEPATU INI SAMA PERSIS DENGAN KALIAN. JELASKAN PADAKU!" teriak Tao bertolak pinggang membuat ketiganya menutup telinga mereka

"Baiklah…" Luhan mendesah nafasnya pelan

"Itu memang kami" Kyungsoo membenarkan tuduhan Tao "Kau mau apa sekarang? Mengadukan kami? Lakukan sesukamu" lirih Baekhyun tak bersemangat.

Tao hanya terdiam menganga memandangi ketiga temannya dan tak lama

"GYAAA! ITU ARTINYA KALIAN BERCIUMAN DENGAN SEHUN, KAI DAN CHANYEOL? ASTAGA BERUNTUNG SEKALI KALIAN" Tao kembali memekik namun kali ini sangat keras.'

"Hey.. hey suaramu" Luhan mengingatkan Tao yang sudah seperti orang gila

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Tao bersemangat pada ketiganya

"Apanya?" Baekhyun bertanya balik

"Ciuman dengan pria idiot, menyenangkan bukan?" goda Tao yang tak mendapat jawaban apa-apa karena ketiganya sibuk merona.

"Cih, kalian bahkan memerah mengingatnya. Tenang saja rahasia kalian aman denganku" ujar Tao membuat ketiganya tersenyum merekah

"Tapi…." Katanya lagi

"Kenapa selalu ada tapi.." gerutu Luhan yang merasa sebal dengan kalimat "tapi" Tao

"Tapi apa?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"KAU! Siapkan panda import dari China" katanya menunjuk Luhan dan beralih ke Kyungsoo "Kau! Bersiap dipenjara karena kau harus mengambil tas Gucci milik Kate Middleton.. dan Kau" katanya beralih pada Baekhyun "Mobil balap terbaruku jangan lupa" cengir Tao yang mendapatkan tiga keuntungan sekaligus

"Kami tidak berpacaran dengan mereka!" protes Luhan karena Tao keluar dari persyaratan

"Sebentar lagi juga kalian bersama. Dasar antifans menyebalkan" gerutu tao merasa iri

"POKOKNYA JANGAN LUPA ATAU KEKASIH KALIAN TAHU KALAU KALIAN SELINGKUH DENGAN IDOLA MEREKA SENDIRI" pekik Tao kembali mengancam,

Glup!

Ketiganya menatap takut pada Tao "Ba-baiklah.. Panda import" ulang Luhan merasa konyol dengan janjinya

"Tas Kate Middleton yang bisa membuatku mati ditampat, oke. Akan aku lakukan" ujar Kyungsoo yang sudah keringat dingin memikirkannya

Sementara Baekhyun hanya terdiam tak bicara apa-apa "Kau bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun "Baiklah.,.. baiklah.. mobil balap" lirih Baekhyun yang rasanya ingin memotong lidahnya saat berjanji yang tidak-tidak pada Tao

"YEY! AKU AKAN MENJADI YANG PALING FASHIONABLE DI KAMPUS.. YUHUUU!" girang Tao keluar dari ruang kesehatan meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang tambah pusing karena janji mereka pada Tao "Miris" gumam Luhan tersenyum pahit menatap kedua temannya yang juga tampak pucat.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued**_

* * *

 _ **fyi,,,,, tdf nya masih ngerampungin dulu yaa.. bakal segera diupdate juga kokk**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **taraaaa.. update lagi kann :DDD nih gue kasih nc sebelum puasa.. jadi rencananya gue bakal ttep update bulan puasa nanti, tapi ratenya aman jadi rate T dulu,,, ya walaupun nanti kalimat "mengecup" bertebaran, klo ada yang keberatn gue update di bulan puasa bilang ya.. mungkin bisa gue jadi pertimbangan buat rehat dulu sebulan gtuuu..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **yauda infonya segitu duluu.. niway.. chap ini panjang kan? ada Chanbaek.. Kaisoo juga kan? yah walaupun merekanya ga banyak.. maapinnn :"" anggep aja permintaan maaf gue yang telat update.. TDF juga bakal panjang kok chap depan yang bakal diupdate sebentar lagi.. wait yaaa.. :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **last, happy reading and review**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Maid In Training (M.I.T)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluff**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jelaskan ini!" Geram Suho melempar majalah ke meja yang menampilkan skandal Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol

"Hyung ayolahhh... Itu memang kami, kau cerewet sekali" balas Sehun yang menyenderkan kedua kakinya di meja sambil melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada

Pletak!

"Ish berhenti memukulku" geram Sehun karena Suho terus memukuli kepalanya "Bisa-bisanya mengataiku. Besok kalian comeback dan kalian membuat ulah" katanya memaki Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol

"Dasar kakek peyot" gumam Chanyeol terdengar Kai yang menahan tawanya

"Sayang berhenti memarahi mereka" Lay menyela manager sekaligus kekasihnya saat Suho hendak membuka mulutnya.

"Dengarkan hyung ku" cibir Kai yang tahu kalau Suho sangat takut jika Lay mulai berbeda pendapat dengannya.

"Mereka bisa dalam masalah, dan lagi ketiga orang yang bersama mereka itu pria sayang" katanya berusaha memberitahu. "Aku juga pria" balas Lay cepat.

"Tapi beda Lay" ujar Suho frustasi "Apanya yang beda? Aku juga pria dan kita kekasih kalau kau ingat" ujarnya yang kembali sensitif mengingat Suho selalu meminta Lay untuk menyembunyikan status mereka demi kepentingan Lay.

"Kalau dia terus-terusan tidak mengakuimu putuskan saja Lay" Minseok menyela managernya dan memanasi anggotanya "Diam kau duyung-duyung" desis Suho melototi Xiumin

"Hyung, jangan bentak baoziku" kini Jongdae yang tak terima "Aku bisa gila mengurusi kalian" geram Suho yang menarik paksa Lay keluar dari ruang latihan untuk bicara.

"Kalian daebak hyung" Sehun memberi acungan jempol untuk Jongdae dan Minseok, couple terawet dan paling mesra di grup mereka.

Brak!

Suara pintu kembali terbuka dengan kasar dan menampilkan Suiho yang kembali masuk masih menggenggam erat Lay

"Mana ponsel kalian" katanya tajam menatap Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol "untuk apa?" Protes Chanyeol

"Cepat" desis Suho mengambil paksa ponsel ketiganya, dan mereka hanya bissa terdiam karena tidak ingin membuat manager mereka lebih marah lagi.

"Aku akan mengambilkan ponsel kalian tenang saja" gumam Lay yang langsung mendapati anggukan antusias dari ketiga temannya

"Hey apa kalian benar mengencani pria yang bersama kalian semalam? Fans kita masih menebak yang bersama kalian pria atau wanita. Jika pria mereka cantik, jika wanita mereka luar biasa, dan aku kaget saat kalian bilang mereka pria" Xiumin bertanya dan duduk ditengah-tengah Kai dan Chanyeol

"Mereka pria hyung, sepertimu, mereka cantik" Sehun mulai membayangkan wajah Luhan dan merasa rindu pada pria cantiknya itu

"Kenalkan padaku" paksa Xiumin "Iya nanti setelah dia putus dengan kekasihnya" gumam Sehun sangat pelan

"MWO? DIA PUNYA KEKASIH DAN KAU MENGENCANI NYA? PUTUSKAN DIA! DONGSAENGKU TAMPAN KENAPA HARUS MEMACARI PRIA YANG SUDAH MEMILIKI KEKASIH" pekik Xiumin membuat kelima orang yang ada di ruangan itu menutup telinganya.

"Dia tidak menyukai kekasihnya hyung, aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikku" jawab Sehun percaya diri

"Hey cadel, maid mu punya kekasih juga? Maidku juga." Timpal Kai "Maidku juga, tapi sepertinya dia akan segera putus, semalam kami memergoki kekasihnya berkencan dengan pria lain" seringai Chanyeol penuh kemenangan.

"Kalian memacari maid baru kalian. Benar-benar dibawah standard" cibir Kris yang akhirnya masuk ke topik pembicaraan

"Naga ini bicara juga akhirnya" kekeh Kai balik mencibir Kris

"Aigoo, tahu begini aku akan mendukung Suho hyung untuk menghukum kalian" Xiumin duduk menghampiri Jongdae yang langsung memeluknya erat.

"Mereka sedang jatuh cinta. Seperti aku yang selalu jatuh dalam pesonamu" bisik Chen membuat Xiumin mau tak mau tersenyum merona

"Kapan aku seperti mereka" gumam Kai iri meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol

"Ck! Aku bisa ikut menyimpang kalau bersama kalian terus" cibir Kris yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang latihan dan menggoda traine girlband baru di tempatnya bernaung

"Hati-hati kalau berucap hyung, kalau seperti kami, tahu rasa kau" kekeh Chanyeol yang kini menepuk-nepuk bahu Kai yang masih merengek iri melihat Jongdae dan Minseok bermesraan. Melirik kearah Sehun yang pikirannya menerawang jauh memikirkan Luhan "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu ya" lirihnya terkekeh dan tiba-tiba merasa kesal karena Suho mengambil ponselnya membuatnya tak bisa menghubungi pria cantiknya itu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..** **  
**  
"Aku akan membunuh orang yang bersama Sehun oppa kalau bisa bertemu dengan orang sialan itu" geram Seohyun mentah-mentah merutuk seseorang yang dia lihat di majalah yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri yang kini hanya bisa keringat dingin mendengar semua rutukan dari fans Exo sejak pagi tadi.

"Iya bunuh saja dia. Dia memang perusak" lirih Luhan sangat pelan, dirinya memang sedang menemani Seohyun makan siang saat ini "Oppa kenapa kau tak makan?" tanya Seohyun mengernyit bingung karena makanan Luhan masih utuh

"Tidak nafsu seo" balas Luhan malas "Kau tidak memanggilku baby seo? Yak! apa kau sedang selingkuh?" teriaknya tiba-tiba kesal karena Luhan tidak memanggilnya seperti biasa.

Luhan yang sedang berbaring di meja langsung menatap Seohyun dengan takut "Ani, mana mungkin aku selingkuh baby Seo" kekehnya keringat dingin. Seohyun menatapnya tajam lalu kemudian tertawa senang "Ah benar, mana mungkin kau selingkuh, hidupmu hanya untuk mengagumiku. Iya kan oppa" tanyanya percaya diri

Kalau Luhan bisa mengumpat, mungkin dia akan melakukannya sekarang. Tapi mengingat Seohyun sangat cengeng dia mengurungkan niatnya dan tersenyum masam "Iya aku hanya mengagumimu" gumamnya menjawab. Jawaban Luhan kali ini terasa berbeda, Luhan sendiri merasakannya biasanya dia akan menjawab penuh keyakinan, tapi kali ini dia menjawab dengan sangat ragu. Tentu saja ragu, karena pikirannya benar-benar tertuju pada Sehun saat ini. selain karena dia takut Sehun mengalami masalah, dia juga mulai merindukan pria yang sementara berstatus sebagai majikannya ini

"Oppa bilang aaaa" Seohyun memaksa menyuapi Luhan "Kau menyuapiku? Tumben sekali" kekeh Luhan tak percaya "Ayo cepat buka mulutmu" paksa Seohyun dan Luhan menurutinya

"Aigoo lucu sekali" gemas Seohyun mencubit keras pipi Luhan membuatnya sedikit mendengus kesal

"Oia oppa, orang tuaku pergi ke Jepang dua minggu lagi, dan aku sendirian dirumah. Rencananya Taeyeon dan Hyejin akan menginap, kau temani aku belanja ya. Aku ingin membeli keperluanku dan beberapa makanan ringan" katanya memberitahu Luhan

Luhan yang memang tidak mempunyai rencana pergi hari sabtu, hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dan menjawab "Hmm.. aku menemanimu" katanya yang kembali harus mendengarkan gerutuan Seohyun yang terpancing komentar pedas beberapa fans lainnya. Karena disana dia menulis akan membunuh orang itu yang tak lain adalah Luhan, tapi beberapa mengatakan menyetujui Sehun dengan orang itu karena orang itu terlihat manis. Mendengar hal itu pun membuat Luhan mau tak mau tersenyum dan otomatis membuat Seohyun bertambah geram. Luhan tidak mempedulikannya dan tersenyum senang melihat foto kencan dadakannya dengan Sehun

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Seminggu telah berlalu, Exo telah melakukan comeback dan tampaknya tidak ada masalah yang berdampak serius karena skandal yang muncul di hari terakhir sebelum mereka meluncurkan album baru. Hal ini tentu saja membuat ketiga pria cantik yang merupakan tersangka utama dalam skandal tersebut menghela nafas jujur saja, ketiganya merasa sangat kesal karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang dapat menghubungi atau dihubungi masing-masing majikannya, membuat mereka cukup gusar dan kesal. Terutama untuk Luhan, berkali-kali dia menggerutu mengalami kerugian karena Sehun berhasil menidurinya namun sekarang pria kelewat dingin itu tidak mengabarinya sama sekali.

Cklek!

"Oppa" panggil seorang gadis memasuki kamar Luhan dan duduk disamping Luhan yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di laptop, dia adalah Xi Luna, adik perempuan Luhan

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan malas tak menatap adiknya "Ish galak sekali ahjumma ini" gerutu Luna mencibir kakaknya "Kalau tidak bicara cepat keluar, aku sibuk" balas Luhan mengusir adiknya.

"Aku mau bertanya" balas Luna cepat

"Tanya apa?"

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Luna memaksa Luhan melihat jam di dinding "Jam sepuluh malam." Balas Luhan yang mulai kesal

"Ah benar jam sepuluh malam. Seorang gadis apalagi gadis cantik sepertiku tidak boleh keluar malam-malam kan oppa? Nanti ada ahjussi mesum yang bisa menculikku. Iya kan?" tanya Luna mulai pada maksudnya "Tidak akan ada yang menculik gadis idiot sepertimu" cibir Luhan membuat Luna mencubit keras pinggangnya

"Argghh…Kau mau apa sih?" Luhan meringis sakit karena Luna mencubitnya keras dan mulai galak pada adiknya yang berbelat belit.

"Belikan aku yoghurt di supermarket, yoghurtku habis. Aku harus minum itu sebelum tidur" katanya merangkul Luhan dan berkedip kedip pada Luhan

"Tidak mau beli saja sendiri" balas Luhan tak acuh

"Kalau aku diculik bagaimana? Nanti kau rindu padaku. Ayolah oppa, keluar ya sebentar" bujuknya semakin merengek pada Luhan

"Keluar bersama kalau begitu" Luhan memberi solusi, karena dia benar malas keluar dan dia tidak tahu jenis yoghurt apa yang adiknya inginkan.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus dirumah" katanya cepat "Kau sedang apa memangnya? Mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Luhan masih mengetik

"Bukan" jawab Luna "Lalu?" tanya Luhan lagi "Aku sedang menunggu drama web Sehun oppa. Aku bisa mati kejang kalau sampai ketinggalan" cengirnya membuat Luhan berhenti mengetik dan dengan otomatis mendelik tajam ke adiknya

"XI LUNA KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" pekik Luhan yang tak habis pikir karena isi otak semua gadis Korea mungkin hanya Exo dan Sehun. Hal ini membuatnya tambah jengkel karena sampai sekarang pria yang sudah membuatnya tak perawan lagi belum bisa dihubungi

"EOMMA!" Luna tak kalah memekik membuat Luhan berjengit kaget "Hey-hey kau jangan mengadu" Luhan membekap mulut adiknya yang tak berhenti berteriak, karena jika dia sedang mengadu pada kedua orang tuanya, maka fasilitas mobil dan uang jajan Luhan akan langsung dipotong membuatnya menderita selama seminggu penuh.

Cklek

"Astaga Luna ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?" eomma Xi datang dengan terengah dan mendapati putra putrinya yang sedang bertengkar hebat

"Lu oppa tidak mau membelikan yoghurtku" adunya membuat Luhan mendorong bahu Luna sedikit kencang

"Luhan" ibunya mendelik kearah putra sulungnya "Sudah malam, lagipula kenapa bukan eomma saja yang beli" kesal Luhan pada dua wanita yang sangat cerewet ini.

"Tidak bisa. Eomma sedang menunggu Sehunnie tampan tampil di drama webnya. Aigoo Luna, mereka bilang episode kali ini Sehun akan tampan" ujar nyonya Xi membuat Luna berlonjak seperti orang gila "Ayo kita nonton eomma, tapi suruh Luhan oppa beli yoghurtku, aku bisa gendut kalau tidak minum yoghurt" rengek Luna membuat nyonya Xi berkacak pinggang didepan putra sulungnya "Luhannie sayang, tutup laptopmu dan pergi ke supermarket sebentar. Eomma dan Luna ingin menonton Sehun, cepat nak" ibunya berkata manis namun sedikit memaksa didalam suaranya. "Tidak mau" balas Luhan cepat

"Baiklah, mobilmu eomma sita sebulan dan kau tak dapat jatah cemilan minggu ini" ancam nyonya Xi membuat Luhan membelalak takut.

"Eommaaaaa" rengek Luhan yang merasa tak adil "Cepat keluar sebentar kalau begitu" kata eommanya lagi meninggalkan kamar Luhan sambil merangkul pinggang putrinya untuk bersia-siap menonton drama web Sehun bersama.

"Isssshh.. Oh Sehun sialan. Aku benci padamu manusiaa es!" geram Luhan yang tiba-tiba merasa kesal pada Sehun. Bagaimana Luhan tidak kesal pada Sehun karena tiga wanita yang berarti di hidupnya benar-benar menggilai Sehun secara berlebihan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan disinilah Luhan, di supermarket yang tampak sepi karena memang sudah larut malam dan sedang seperti orang bodoh mencari-cari yoghurt untuk adiknya yang manja.

"Luna idiot. Mana yoghurt menjijikanmu itu" gerutu Luhan yang masih mengabsen jejeran yoghurt tapi tidak menemukan yang sama dengan yoghurt yang dikirimkan adiknya di ponselnya. Saat sedang fokus menyamakan yoghurt yang ada di supermarket dengan yang ada di ponselnya. Layar ponsel Luhan berubah menjadi peringatan panggilan masuk dengan nama _Baby Hun_ yang tertera disana, membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung karena merasa tidak pernah menyimpan kontak dengan nama _Baby Hun_ "Apalagi ini" kesalnya mengabaikan panggilan masuk dan kembali mencari yoghurt untuk adiknya.

"Ck! Berani sekali tidak mengangkat telponku. Kau punya nyawa sembilan" cibir suara yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit kaget karena tahu benar suara siapa ini, perlahan dia membalikan badannya dan

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan membekap mulutnya karena memang tidak menyangka Sehun akan berada dengan jarak lima cm didepannya ini "Sssttttt.. Kau mau membuat skandal baru?" tantang Sehun membekap mulut Luhan.

Memang Sehun memasuki supermarket ini dengan tampilan super ketatnya tidak seperti beberapa waktu lalu saat mereka kencan, Sehun yang sekarang menggunakan masker dan kacamata tak lupa jaket yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, tapi saat menyapa Luhan dia sengaja membuka maskernya agar Luhan mengenalinya dengan mudah

"Ah maafkan aku. Pakai lagi maskermu" Luhan buru-buru mendekati Sehun dan memakaikan masker yang menggantung didagunya menutupi mulut Sehun lagi.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menciummu sekarang. Ikut aku" Sehun dengan nekat pun menggenggam tangan Luhan menyeretnya keluar dan membawanya pergi. "Yoghurt adikku. Ibuku bisa membunuhku kalau aku tidak membawakan si manja itu yoghurtnya" teriak Luhan takut mobilnya disita dan tak diberi uang jajan

"Tenang saja pengurusku sudah mengantarkan semua jenis yoghurt kerumahmu. Kau menginap denganku malam ini" Sehun memberitahu Luhan

"Eh" gumam Luhan semakin bingung dengan ucapan Sehun, setelahnya dia pasrah karena memang benar adiknya mengirimi pesan dengan emoticon *kiss* karena menerima berbagai macam yoghurt kesukaannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Jadi darimana kau tahu kalau aku ada disupermarket?" tanya Luhan menuntut pada Sehun yang sedang menyetir mobil "Aku sudah mengikutimu sejak kau keluar rumah dan kau sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Cih dasar bocah, gampang sekali menculikmu" cibir Sehun membuat Luhan mengerucut kesal

"Benarkah? Kau mengikutiku dari rumahku?" tanya Luhan yang entah kenapa malah senang karena mengetahui Sehun menepati janjinya untuk menyempatkan waktu menemuinya

"Iya tentu saja benar. Harusnya kau menyadari keberadaanku dari radius lima meter. Dasar tidak peka" Sehun kembali mencibir Luhan membuat Luhan terkekeh pelan

"Dan kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku?" tuntut Sehun kembali kesal

"Telpon?" Luhan mengernyit bingung karena merasa tidak mendapat telpon dari Sehun, namun sedetik kemudian matanya membelalak mengingat beberapa waktu lalu satu-satunya yang menelponya hanya seorang dengan nama Baby Hun

"Omo! Apa kau Baby Hun?" tanya Luhan menyadari sesuatu

"Cih. Kau kemana saja kenapa baru sadar" gumam Sehun tak percaya

Luhan buru-buru memeriksa kontaknya dan mendapati satu-satunya nama baby dikontaknya hanya Baby Hun "Kau mengganti kontak baby Seo?" tanya Luhan tak suka "Iya. Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" tantang Sehun

"Kau menggantinya dengan nama apa?" tanya Luhan baru menyadari kalau dia dan Seohyun memang sudah lama tak saling menelpon "Seohyun gendut" balas Sehun dan tak lama Luhan terkekeh karena benar nama Seohyun gendut tertera disana. Luhan sedikit mencibir kemudian mengutak-atik ponslenya "Awas kalau kau ganti" ancam Sehun membuat Luhan menghentikan gerakannya "Wae?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Hanya aku satu-satunya baby dikontakmu, karena hanya kau satu-satunya baby dikontakku" katanya membuat Luhan sedikit merona "Cih dasar pembohong ulung" cibir Luhan

"Ani, ini kalau tak percaya" Sehun menunjukkan kontak dengan nama baby Lu disana membuat Luhan percaya kalau Sehun sedang tidak berbohong.

"Kau sangat menyukaiku ya?" tanya Luhan percaya diri "Iya" jawaban Sehun sontak membuat Luhan terdiam tak berkata, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke tas dan menikmati perjalanan menuju apartemen Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum senang dan sesekali mengecupi tangan Luhan membuat Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum malu

 **..**

 **..**

Dan tak lama keduanya pun sampai di apartemen Sehun.

"Ganti bajumu dengan kaos kebesaran yang kemarin. Aku mau ketempat Kai sebentar" Sehun memberitahu Luhan dan tak lama kembali meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di apartemennya "

"Haah~ aku kan baru beberapa jam yang lalu bilang membencimu, tapi kenapa aku sudah disini lagi" kekeh Luhan yang entah kenapa kembali menuruti permintaan Sehun mengganti baju, namun kali ini dia memakai celana training selutut agar tidak membangkitkan apapun yang bisa bangkit dari Sehun nantinya.

Cklek!

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, suara apartemen kembali terbuka, Sehun langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Luhan yang memang sudah menyiapkan susu favorit Sehun langsung menghampirinya perlahan dan mengelus sayang punggung Sehun

"Minum dulu baru istirahat" ujar Luhan bersikap layaknya seorang istri yang mengurusi suaminya. Sehun yang merasa dibangunkan pun membuka matanya tapi tidak mengambil susu yang dipegang Luhan, dia memindahkan kepalanya ke paha Luhan dan menatap lekat Luhan dengan seksama "Aku merindukanmu" katanya tiba-tiba membuat seluruh organ tubuh Luhan seketika melemas. Luhan hanya diam tak membalas apapun "Aku akan menangis karena kau tak merindukanku" rengeknya memeluk perut Luhan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu" gumam Luhan yang tak mengelak karena memang seminggu ini dia juga menunggu Sehun menghubunginya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun berbinar "Iya benar" balasnya sedikit merona

"Cium aku kalau begitu" pinta Sehun dan tak lama Luhan membungkukan badannya untuk mengecup bibir yang Sehun bilang serasa pas jika menyatu. Sehun hanya menikmati saat Luhan mulai mengecupnya pelan, Luhan beberapa kali menggerakan bibirnya dan Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya. Tapi saat Luhan ingin menyudahi ciuman mereka, Sehun menahan tengkuk Luhan memaksanya kembali untuk bertukar saliva dan rasa rindu yang membuncah di kedua dada mereka. keadaan berbalik sekarang, Sehun mulai menelusup kedalam rongga Luhan sementara Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, sesekali keduanya saling menghisap lidah dan bibir masing-masing memberikan sensasi yang berbeda dan sangat menyenangkan.

"Haaahh~" desah keduanya saat rongga paru-paru menuntut udara msauk kedalamnya "Kau cantik" puji Sehun mengelus lembut bibir Luhan yang tampak bengkak dan menghapus air liur yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya.

"Maaf" ujar Luhan tiba-tiba "Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun mengernyit bingung "Karena skandal yang terkuak seminggu lalu. Aku kira aku menghancurkan karirmu" lirih Luhan tak berani menatap Sehun

Sehun tersenyum sekilas dan duduk bersila menghadap Luhan "Rusaku kenapa imut sekali" gemas Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan gemas "Aku tidak sedang bercanda" gumamnya masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku yang menciummu saat itu, lalu bagaimana bisa itu menjadi salahmu hmm" katanya mengangkat dagu Luhan dan menciumnya sekilas

"Iya benar juga, kau yang menciumku. Tapi aku yang mendapat rutukan ingin dibunuh dari semua fansmu termasuk baby… dari Seohyun maksudku" cibir Luhan mengoreksi ucapannya

"Awas kalau mereka berani melukaimu, aku akan menggila" gumam Sehun kembali berbaring di paha Luhan.

"Aku tidak suka kau keluar malam-malam seperti tadi. Jangan ulangi" perintah Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum karenanya "Adikku yang manja yang memasksaku" kekeh Luhan memberitahu Sehun

"Aku ingin tahu tentangmu lebih dalam. Ceritakan dirimu secara singkat padaku" paksa Sehun "Kau juga ya" pinta Luhan "Cerita tentang keluargaku ada di internet" katanya berbangga diri "Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung pangeran" cibir Luhan mencubit gemas hidung Sehun "Baiklah kau dulu" paksa Sehun

"Namaku Xi Luhan, usiaku 24 tahun. Aku mempunyai seorang adik manja tapi aku sangat menyayanginya, namanya Xi Luna. Ibuku seorang ibu rumah tangga yang cakap mengurus keluarganya, sementara ayahku adalah diplomat China yang bertugas di Korea" Luhan menjelaskan secara singkat tentang keluarganya.

"Kau keturunan Cina? Lalu kau akan kembali ke Cina sewaktu-waktu" tanya Sehun sedikit gusar "Aniya. Ibuku orang Korea, kalaupun ayahku ke Cina biasanya hanya menetap sementara kalaupun mereka pindah kesana, aku akan tetap disini. Hidupku disini" balas Luhan mengelus lembut dahi Sehun yang mengerut.

"Syukurlah. Aku akan menarikmu kembali kalau kau pergi" kekeh Sehun merasa lega

"Giliranmu" pinta Luhan

"Aku anak bungsu dua bersaudara, hyungku bernama Jung Yunho kalau kau tahu. Kedua orang tuaku tinggal di Gyeongju dan selesai" cengir Sehun

"Yunho? Jung Yunho TVXQ maksudmu?" tanya Luhan mengernyit tak percaya

"Iya dia! Si tebar pesona itu" kekeh Sehun "Tapi marga kalian.."

"Ah.. kami satu ibu beda ayah. Ayah dan ibu kandungku bercerai. Kemudian ibu bertemu ayah Yunho hyung, yasudah mereka menikah dan kami cukup akur, tenang saja" katanya memberitahu Luhan

"Yunho kan seksi sekali" gumam Luhan terdengar Sehun

Pletak!

"Hisss sakit" erang Luhan memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak Sehun "Jangan memuji pria atau wanita lain didepanku. Si bodoh ini tidak pernah mengerti" gerutu Sehun yang merubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi Luhan

"Dasar pencemburu..bwee" gumam Luhan memeletkan lidahnya pada Sehun yang membelakanginya "Yasudah aku juga mau tidur" kesal Luhan yang juga menghadapkan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan Sehun.

"Mimpi indah selamat malam" gumam Sehun tanpa merubah posisinya "Kau juga, selamat malam" balas Luhan yang tak kalah keras kepalanya.

Yah, posisi saling membelakangi itu hanya bertahan beberapa menit karena pada akhirnya keduanya saling mencari dan berakhir dengan saling memeluk erat dalam tidur. Senyum di kedua wajah pun tak terelakan di wajah masing-masing.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Mwo? Kau putus dengan Taeyeon. T-tapi kenapa bisa" tanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo hampir bersamaan

"Dia bersama dengan pria lain dan mengatakan aku tidak menarik lagi, dia juga bilang kalau pria itu adalah jalan yang membuatnya bisa menjadi seorang artis. Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Aku lelah" lirih Baekhyun tak bersemangat

"Dia pasti menyesal Baek, kau harus sabar" Luhan menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun menenangkan sahabatnya "Aggghhhhh..Aku kesal" teriak Baekhyun membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedikit berjengit.

"Nanti malam temani aku ke club biasa. Awas kalau kalian terlambat" gerutu Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Dia mau mabuk sepertinya" kekeh Luhan "Temani saja Lu, kasian Baekie" gumam Kyungsoo yang diiyakan Luhan

"Luhaaannnnnn" teriak sebuah suara yang sudah Luhan tebak pemiliknya "Apa?" Jawabnya galak pada pria bermata panda "Isshhh.. Kenapa galak sekali! Mana panda importku" tanya Tao menagih.

Mendengar Tao menagih panda import dari Cina, membuat Kyungsoo menelan kasar air liurnya dan perlahan beranjak pergi namun Tao menarik kerah bajunya.

"Kau mau kemana burung hantu? Mana tas gucci Middleton ku" katanya pada Kyungsoo

"Yak Tao! Kau tahu tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo berusaha merubah topik

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Tao berbinar karena sepertinya akan bergosip sebentar lagi

"Baek dan Taeyeon putus" katanya memberitahu Tao "ish, aku sudah tahu beritanya menyebar dengan cepat. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada kalian" Tao yang memang niat awalnya tidak ingin menagih janji teman-temannya tapi ingin memberitahu hal penting pada teman-temannya.

"Beritahu apa?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Jadi begini. Pria yang membuat Taeyeon dan Baekhyun putus adalah seorang agensi dari management artis baru, tapi kabarnya pria ini terkadang hanya memanfaatkan gadis-gadis yang ia dekati" Tao memberitahu Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tampak terkejut

"Kita harus beritahu Baekhyun kalau begitu" balas Luhan yang tampak kesal "Ish dengarkan aku dulu Lu. Gadis kalian juga sama. Kau pikir darimana Taeyeon kenal pria itu, Seohyun yang mengenalkan mereka" cibir Tao

"Mwo?" Luhan tampak membelalak kaget "Lebih baik kalian bicara baik-baik pada kekasih kalian daripada terlambat"

"Baby Seo mulai membuatku pusing" gumam Luhan yang berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Tao "Kau tidak bicara dengan Hyejin?" tanya Tao bingung "Aku akan bicara nanti kalau sekarang aku hanya akan emosi" balas Kyungsoo yang juga pergi meninggalkan Tao

"Aku selalu saja ditinggal. Kalian teman atau harapan palsu sih" gumam Tao yang kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk bergosip

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu" Luhan menghampiri kelas Seohyun dan tiba-tiba menariknya keluar

"Oppa kau kenapa sih?" gerutu Seohyun yang sedang bersama Taeyeon dan Hyejin

Luhan tidak mempedulikannya dan membawa Seohyun ke koridor kampus yang tampak sepi dan memutuskan untuk sedikit tegas pada Seohyun "Kenapa sih?" tanya Seohyun yang tampak kesal pada Luhan

"Kau tahu Taeyeon dan Baekhyun putus?" tanya Luhan mendelik tajam pada Seohyun "Taengie sedang bercerita dan kau menyela. Iya aku tahu" jawabnya menatap Luhan

"Kau tahu karena apa?" tanya Luhan lagi "Baekhyun oppa berlebihan, bagaimana bisa dia menuduh taeng selingkuh, dia kan hanya berjalan bersama Taehyun oppa" kesal Seohyun mencibir Baekhyun

"Taehyun?" tanya Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya "Oppa sudahlah. Taehyun oppa akan membantu kami debut kalau kami rajin latihan dan konsultasi dengannya, memangnya kau tak mau punya kekasih seorang artis" tanya Seohyun kesal

"Ani. Dan aku sarankan jauhi Taehyun atau…"

"Atau apa?" tantang Seohyun

"Atau kau dan aku akan sama seperti Baekhyun dan Taeyeon" desis Luhan meninggalkan Seohyun yang selama ini terlalu ia manjakan

Seohyun sendiri membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan, Luhan yang biasanya adalah Luhan yang bahkan mengatakan tidak saja tidak pernah. Tapi Luhan yang barusan dengan mudahnya mengatakan ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan mudah, membuatnya sedikit mencelos dan kesal karena marah

"Oppa!" pekik Seohyun tak terima dengan ucapan Luhan

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hari ini berjalan terasa sangat lama untuk Luhan, jujur saja tadi pagi Sehun mengantarnya kekampus dan kembali meminta maaf karena mungkin tidak bisa menghubunginya sesering mungkin, Luhan agak sebal karena tampaknya Sehun datang dan pergi kehidupnya sesuka hatinya, namun dia mulai terbiasa dan tak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Hanya saja rasanya aneh jika kau dekat dengan seseorang namun komunikasi kalian terganggu hanya karena salah satu dari kalian sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

Hal tersebut membuat Luhan agak kesal, ditambah ia tahu kalau Baekhyun dan Taeyeon putus karena ternyata Taeyeon dan kekasihnya sedang mati-matian ingin menjadi artis membuat moodnya ikut berantakan hari ini "Cih, apa bagusnya menjadi artis" gerutu Luhan yang sekarang sudah berada di klub malam untuk menemani Baekhyun yang sedang patah hati

"Lu, Baekhyun menggila" ujar Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan dengan terengah "Menggila bagaimana?" tanya Luhan bingung "Dia mabuk" Kyungsoo menarik Luhan untuk menghampiri Baekhyun yang semakin menjadi.

Luhan sempat terkejut mendapati Baekhyun mabuk dan dikelilingi pria-pria menjijikan yang sepertinya tertarik pada Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun" pekik Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun dan menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan lelaki mesum yang berminat padanya.

"Kyung, ayo kita pulang. Cari kunci mobil Baekhyun" Luhan memapah Baekhyun memberitahu Kyungsoo "Oke" jawab Kyungsoo yang berlari mengambil tas Baekhyun yang entah dimana

"Lu, kunci mobilnya tak ada. Sepertinya jatuh" Kyungsoo memberitahu Luhan "Ish anak ini ceroboh sekali" gerutu Luhan pada Baekhyun yang sudah mabuk berat.

"Yasudah kita cari dulu, dia bisa dimarahi ayahnya kalau mobilnya tidak ada" Luhan menghela nafasnya dan mendudukan Baekhyun di sofa yang paling aman jauh dari jangkauan pria-pria yang bisa mengganggunya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sementara itu ditempat lain Suho yang sedang melihat adik-adiknya berlatih mendapati ponselnya bergetar dan tertera nama ibu Kyungsoo dilayarnya. Suho mengernyit bingung dan dengan cepat mengangkat ponselnya.

"Ne eomonim" jawab Suho menjawab telepon ibu dari sepupunya ini "Eh? Jemput Kyungsoo dimana?" tanya Suho bingung

"Mwo? Dia ke bar? Ish anak itu kenapa menjadi liar. Apa dia bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan?" tanya Suho lagi "Pantas saja. Yasudah aku akan menjemputnya eomonim,,hmmm" katanya menutup telepon dan saat berbalik badan dia cukup kaget karena ketiga pria yang lebih tinggi darinya berdiri hanya lima cm didepan wajahnya

"YAK!" teriak Suho memaki Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas menguping pembicaraannya.

"Siapa yang ke bar? Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo maidku?" tanya Kai menatap curiga pada managernya "Bukan urusan kalian" balas Suho dan pergi meninggalkan ketiganya yang penasaran

"Aku penasaran. Aku akan ikuti Suho hyung" Kai sedikit berlari mengejar Suho

"Ayo yeol, kau dengar nama Baekhyun dan Luhan disebut kan? Aku tebak mereka ada disana. Kita bawa mereka pulang" Sehun juga berlari mengejar Kai dan Suho yang sudah berjalan terlebih dulu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Tidak ketemu Lu. Bagaimana ini" Kyungsoo yang sudah kelelahan mencari kunci mobil akhirnya bersandar di sofa di samping Baekhyun

"Naik taksi saja kalau begitu" gumam Luhan yang ikut bersandar di sofa

Kedua pria yang sibuk mencari kunci mobil ini cukup lelah dan bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya sehingga mereka tak menyadari kalau Baekhyun berjalan gontai mendului mereka dan tiba-tiba berada di tengah kerumunan pria yang menggodanya tadi

"Baek ayo kita pu.."

"Baekhyun!" pekik Luhan yang menyadari Baekhyun tak lagi duduk didepan mereka "Ish anak itu kesana lagi" Kyungsoo yang kaget dengan pekikan Luhan langsung mencari Baekhyun dan menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun di tengah-tengah pria lagi

"Ish anak itu benar-benar" gerutu Luhan namun baru beberapa langkah ingin menghampiri Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan Luhan dibuat terkejut karena

BUGH!

Saat ini ada seorang pria jangkung yang menghajar pria mabuk lainnya yang berusaha mencium Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo terkejut karena dua hal. Pertama ini adalah tempat umum dan kedua yang memukul pria mabuk lainnya itu adalah Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Pria yang sering dikatai Dobby oleh Baekhyun, dan merupakan anggota Boyband EXO "Ini gila" gumam keduanya yang hanya bisa membelalak kaget sampai suara di telinga mereka masing-masing mengagetkan mereka

"Mau pulang atau kuseret" ujar suara yang kelewat dingin membuat bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri tiba-tiba karena sangat mengetahui suara siapa ini. Dia perlahan menengok dan "Sehun" pekiknya kaget karena mendapati Sehun menatapnya gusar dan penuh amarah.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini" desis Sehun mencengkram erat lengan Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit meringis "Ayo pergi" katanya menarik tangan Luhan membawanya keluar dari klub malam yang dipenuhi orang-orang mabuk.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada kedua teman-temannya yang sudah menarik Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun keluar meninggalkan Suho yang kerepotan membereskan masalah yang dibuat Chanyeol agar tidak terdengar sampai luar.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Hey jangan marah lagi, aku kan hanya menemani Baekhyun tidak ikut-ikutan mabuk"

Saat ini Luhan sedang mati-matian meminta maaf pada Sehun yang sedari tadi sejak membawanya pulang dari klub hanya terus memaki dan memarahinya lalu kemudian mendiamkan dia dan menganggapnya seperti tak ada di sekitarnya.

"Hey maafkan aku ya. Aku tidak akan kesana lagi" katanya duduk disamping Sehun namun tetap diabaikan Sehun

"Aku mau tidur" sekalinya Sehun bicara hanya kalimat itu yang keluar membuat Luhan mendesah pasrah.

"Aku boleh pulang atau harus menginap?" tanya Luhan yang takut salah mengambil keputusan lagi "Awas kalau kau berani pulang" hardik Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit mendesah kesal "Baiklah kau tidur sana, aku akan tidur di.."

BLAM!

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup dengan kasar oleh Sehun membuat Luhan berjengit kaget dan hampir mengumpat "Y-ya..."

"Ah sudahlah lupakan saja, lagipula kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah padanya, dia bahkan bukan kekasihku, dan lagipula kenapa aku takut sekali kalau dia marah. dasar Luhan bodoh" gerutu Luhan mengumpat kesal pada dirinya sendiri

Cklek!

Suara pintu kembali terbuka dan Sehun kembali keluar kamar membuat Luhan berharap kalau Sehun sudah tidak marah lagi namun

PLUK!

Sehun malah melempar selimut tebal tepat ke wajah Luhan "Aku sedang kesal padamu, tidur disana dan jangan sampai kedinginan. selamat malam" katanya kembali menutup pintu kamarnya namun kali ini tidak membanting pintu

"Ck! Marahnya lucu sekali" gumam Luhan terkekeh dan segera menyelimuti badannya dengan selimut Sehun, "Selamat malam juga tampan" gumamnya yang berbaring di sofa dan tak lama tertidur pulas karena memang sangat lelah dan mengantuk

Selang beberapa menit Luhan tidur, Sehun kembali keluar kamar dan sedikit menahan tawa melihat pose tidur Luhan dengan mulut terbukanya, dia menghampiri Luhan dan kembali mendesahkan nafasnya menyadari jika sedang tidur Luhan bukan tipe yang pendiam, bagaimana bisa dibilang diam sementara selimut yang ia berikan untuk luhan sudah berada sejauh lima meter dari dirinya sekarang.

"Aku memang tidak berniat membiarkanmu tidur disini, ayo pindah nanti kau sakit" gumamnya menyentil pelan dahi Luhan dan kemudian menggendong Luhan membawanya kekamarnya, Luhan pun tak sengaja terbangun karena merasa tubuhnya terangkat, menyadari Sehun sedang menggendongnya ia pura-pura menggeliat dan memeluk erat leher Sehun agar Sehun tak melepasnya dan membuat mereka tidur bersama malam ini.

"Gomawo" gumam Luhan berpura-pura mengigau saat Sehun meletakkannya ke ranjang miliknya, hal ini membuat Sehun gemas dan tak bisa menahan dirinya dia mencium sekilas bibir Luhan berkali-kali membuat Luhan tersenyum masih dalam keadaan memejamkan matanya karena masih berpura-pura tidur walaupun Sehun tahu jika Luhan hanya berpura-pura.

"Aku belum memaafkanmu mengerti kan" tanya Sehun membawa Luhan ke pelukannya "hmmm mengerti" gumam Luhan bersandar didada Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sehun.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 ** _chukae baekhyun-taeyeon udah bubaran! Luhan-Kyungsoo nyusul enak kali yaaa :p ditunggu aja putusnya mereka gimana *eh XD_**

 ** _._**

 ** _happy reading and review :*_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maid In Training (M.I.T)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluff, M-preg**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini habis. Ini juga habis.."

"Yak! Kenapa tidak besok saja sih? Aku mengantuk dan besok harus kuliah" gerutu pria cantik yang memakai piyama hello kitty nya

Bagaimana Luhan tidak menggerutu pada Sehun, karena saat sedang enak-enaknya tidur Sehun terus mengecupi tengkuk Luhan dan memaksanya untuk menemaninya berbelanja tengah malam di supermarket

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku melihatmu tidur sangat seksi, memangnya kau mau aku gagahi?" Kekeh Sehun melepas maskernya menggoda Luhan

"Aghh" erangnya saat Luhan mencubit kencang pinggangnya "Jangan bicara aneh-aneh. Ayo belanja dan kembali tidur" Luhan berjalan mendului Sehun karena sekarang wajahnya sudah merona sangat merah karena ucapan Sehun

"Aigoo istriku cantik sekali saat sedang merona" goda Sehun yang merangkulkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan yang sedang mendorong troley

"Istri kepalamu" gerutu Luhan mendelik ke arah Sehun

"Kau mau taruhan denganku? Semua mata disini pasti menyangka kita suami istri" katanya berbangga dan melihat ke sekeliling mereka.

"Mereka sedang menebak yang bersamaku Oh Sehun si idiot itu atau bukan" cibir Luhan tak mau kalah

"Yak! Kenapa tidak bisa romantis sekali saja sih" protes Sehun membuat Luhan yang berjalan di depannya hanya terkekeh tak percaya kalau sang artis benar-benar kekanakan dan sangat manja.

Luhan memilih mengabaikan Sehun dan tak mempedulikan ocehannya yang terus menerus protes karena dirinya tak romantis, dia terus berjalan ke bagian snack dan susu untuk membeli kebutuhan sang majikan yang akan cemberut kalau melihat kulkasnya kosong.

"Eomma, yoghurtku rasa blackurant saja, aku bosa rasa strawberry"

"Eh?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya mencari susu kesukaan Sehun karena merasa familiar dengan suara khas seorang gadis yang selalu mencari yoghurt.

"Eomonim, aku sudah selesai belanja, bagaimana dengan kalian?" suara wanita yang juga terasa familiar bagi Luhan datang menghampiri kedua wanita yang lainnya.

"Astaga sedang apa mereka disini" gumam Luhan terkejut menyadari keberadaan ibu, adik dan kekasihnya yang juga sedang berbelanja di supermarket yang sama dengan mereka.

"Cantik apa kau sudah selesai?" Sehun kembali mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Sehunnie ayo pergi darisini" Luhan berusaha menarik tangan Sehun yang terus memeluknya. "Tapi kita belum selesai berbelanja" protes Sehun tak terima

"Nanti kita kembali lagi. Ayo ikut aku" Luhan kembali menarik Sehun namun kali ini Sehun menahannya. "Ada apa sih? Kenapa kau aneh seperti ini" katanya kesal karena Luhan bertingkah aneh.

"Andwae" gumam Luhan yang melihat ketiga wanitanya berjalan ke arah dirinya dan Sehun berada. Bisa gawat kalau ketiga fans berat Sehun melihat idolanya disini, yang ada Sehun akan dipeluk dan diciumi ibu, adik dan kekasihnya, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Luhan kesal.

"Luhan kau ke..."

Ucapan Sehun teredam saat Luhan menarik jaketnya, dia sedikit berjinjit dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun, detik ini seorang Xi Luhan sedang melumat Oh Sehun. Sehun yang terkejut pun diam-diam tersenyum dan membalas lumatan Luhan.

Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan, agar Luhan mendekat padanya, setelah itu dia mengambil alih kegiatan melumat mereka saat ini. Sehun mengeksplor seluruh bibir dan mulut Luhan. Luhan yang awalnya hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatian ibu, adik dan kekasihnya ini lagi-lagi terbuai dan terlena oleh kemampuan mencium sang majikan. Dia melupakan niatnya mengalihkan perhatian ketiga wanitanya dan lebih memilih meladeni ciuman sang majikan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya merasakan sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan.

"Omo! Eomma! Lihat kedua pria itu mereka sedang berciuman" pekik Luna yang terkejut melihat adegan tak senonoh didepan matanya.

Luhan menyadari kehadiran ketiga wanitanya, dia dengan sengaja menarik topi jaket Sehun agar menutupi wajah keduanya dan masih membalas lumatan Sehun.

"Cih, anak jaman sekarang tidak tahu tempat untuk bermesraan" cibir ibu Luhan membuat Luhan terkekeh membayangkan bagaimana reaksi sang ibu kalau pria yang sedang berciuman ini adalah putra dan idolanya.

"Ayo kita pergi" ibu Luhan menarik putrinya dan Seohyun untuk meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah terlarut dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

Dan setelah kepergian ketiga wanitanya, Luhan berniat melepaskan ciuman Sehun, "umm Sehunnie lepas" gumamnya namun sepertinya Sehun mengabaikan rontaan Luhan karena dia terus menciumi dan semakin melakukan hal yang sedari tadi ia tahan saat melihat Luhan tidur dengan seksinya.

"K-kau mau apa?" Pekik Luhan saat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke gudang supermarket yang tampak sepi.

"Diamlah sayang, temani aku sebentar" seringai Sehun menutup pintu gudang dan mulai melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat keduanya terlarut dalam gairah cinta mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..** **  
**

"Kau gila!"

"Iya aku tahu"

"Itu Supermarket, bagaimana kalau ada yang memergoki kita sedang melakukan adegan dewasa"

"Biarkan! Yang penting kita berdua menikmatinya"

"Kau benar-benar gila"

Itu adalah gerutuan Luhan sejak sejam yang lalu, Sehun benar-benar melakukan kegiatan nekat dibalik gudang supermarket tadi, dia menjamah dan mengecupi Luhan untuk menyalurkan hasratnya yang tertahan.

Luhan tentu saja tidak menolak dengan yang Sehun lakukan, namun dia sangat kesal pada Sehun yang selalu seenaknya, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat. Dirinya akan tertimpa masalah yang sangat besar membuat Luhan khawatir setengah mati.

"Maafkan aku ya. Aku janji tidak akan mengulangnya lagi" Sehun memeluk Luhan yang sudah berkaca-kaca karena mengingat kejadian tadi.

"H-hiks, ba-bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat, kau bisa kena masalah. Aku kh-khawatir" lirihnya dipelukan Sehun

Keduanya kini sudah berada di mobil Sehun dan bersiap untuk pulang dengan belanjaan yang banyak dibelakang mobil Sehun.

"Mianhae sayang, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku sangat tergila-gila padamu" ujar Sehun penuh penyesalan.

"Janji tidak akan sembarangan lagi" tanya Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun

"Aku janji" balas Sehun tersenyum mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas dan kembali memeluknya.

Drrtt Drrtt

Sehun yang sedang memeluk Luhan mendengus kesal mendapati ponselnya bergetar dan nama Suho tertera disana "Kenapa tak diangkat?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Tidak penting" balas Sehun membuang ponselnya ke dashboard mobil tapi Luhan mengambilnya dengan cepat "Ini Suho hyung, cepat diangkat" perintah Luhan namun Sehun menggeleng cepat.

Klik

"Cepat bilang halo"

Luhan mengklik tombol answer dan langsung menempelkannya ke telinga Sehun "Kau ini" gerutu Sehun mencubit gemas pipi Luhan yang meringis kesakitan

"Kenapa hyung?" Belum lama dia mengangkat telponnya Suho sudah berteriak di sebrang sana karena kesal Sehun tak mengangkat telponnya sejak tadi

"Hey.. Hey kenapa suka sekali berteriak sih" gerutu Sehun menjauhkan telinganya dari ponselnya.

"Kapan? Sekarang?" Tanyanya lagi pada Suho yang memintanya untuk segera datang ke agensi mereka

"Araseo.. Araseo.. Aku dalam perjalanan" Sehun menutup telponnya dan menatap Luhan.

"Aku harus ke agensiku malam ini, kau berani tidur sendiri?" Tanya Sehun tak tega pada Luhan

"Umhh.. Tentu saja" balas Luhan yakin..

"Haah~ kau ikut saja" gumam Sehun ya menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat membawa Luhan bersamanya.

"Turunkan aku di apartemenmu saja" protes Luhan namun Sehun mengabaikannya.

"Ish terus saja mengaturku" gerutunya yang memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela, dia tidak peduli lagi kemana Sehun akan membawanya.

"Jangan marah. Aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian" ujar Sehun menciumi tangan Luhan membujuknya agar tak lagi marah.

Luhan yang berniat marah pun kembali gagal dengan rencananya karena sekali lagi... Dirinya luluh oleh perlakuan Sehun

"Baiklah.. Semalaman denganmu juga tidak buruk" gumamnya membalas tautan tangan Sehun yang terus menciumi tangannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..** **  
**

"Whoaa.. Agensi mu besar juga, dan aku melihat bermacam-macam artis berlalu lalang" pekik Luhan mengagumi tempat Sehun bekerja dan berlatih selama ini

"Bermacam-macam artis? Kau pikir kami barang" kekeh Sehun yang setelah memasuki gedung melepaskan tautan tangannya pada Luhan.

Awalnya Luhan kesal, tapi kemudian dia memaklumi keadaan Sehun dan berjalan mengikuti majikannya dengan tetap mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendecah kagum pada artis-artis yang terlihat sedang berlatih.

"Aku ke lantai enam sebentar. Kau tunggu di ruang santai saja disana ya" Sehun membalikan badannya tiba-tiba sengaja agar Luhan terkejut dan dia memeluknya.

"Ish.. Terserah kau. Cepat pergi" gerutu Luhan yang meninggalkan Sehun ke ruang santai membuat Sehun benar-benar gemas pada rusa cantiknya itu.

"Aku akan segera kembali Lu, jangan kemana-mana" Sehun setengah berteriak membuat Luhan mengerling oke padanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Whoaa itukan SNSD.. Mereka memang terlihat cantik, ah coba ada Baekhyun disini. Dia pasti mimisan" kikik Luhan yang sudah duduk manis di kafe yang terdapat didalam gedung SM, sambil mengamati artis-artis berlalu lalang dan menunggu Americanonya datang.

"Itu Shinee sepertinya. Ah- benar.. Baby Seo juga menyukai mereka" Luhan bermonolog ria sendiri.

"Boleh aku duduk disini, tempat yang lain penuh dan kau sendirian" suara yang terdengar begitu berat menginterupsi Luhan yang sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri

"Silakan sa.."

"Astaga.. Kau Yunho kan?" Tanya Luhan saat Yunho yang belum dipersilahkan duduk sudah duduk manis didepannya

"Bukan.. Aku pangeran" balas Yunho tersenyum sangat tampan "Oia minumanmu aku yang traktir, anggap saja ucapan terimakasihku" Yunho tersenyum dibuat sok tampan agar Luhan terpesona, alih-alih terpesona, Luhan malah terkekeh membandingkan Yunho dengan Sehun yang tampaknya tak berbeda jauh.

"Astaga, jika dia benar kakak Sehun, berarti aku sudah dibuat gila oleh kakak beradik ini" kekeh Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau siapa?" Yunho bertanya membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya "Eh? Aku.. Ah, aku bukan siapa-siapa"

"Kalau bukan siapa-siapa kau tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke gedung ini. Gedung ini tertutup untuk umum" Yunho mengoreksi Luhan

"Kau artis baru? Karyawan baru? Atau..." Katanya memincingkan mata sipitnya

"Atau apa?" Tanya Luhan malas

"Atau selingkuhan salah satu artis disini" katanya tanpa berfikir bertanya seperti itu membuat Luhan menggeram

"Yak! Memangnya aku terlihat seperti seling..."

"Mmmmm... Lepaskan" gerutu Luhan saat Yunho membekap mulutnya. "Jangan berteriak seperti itu, lihat semua mata itu memandang kita" kekeh Yunho yang merasa Luhan sangat menggemaskan.

"Makanya jangan bicara sembarangan, kalian sama saja" gerutu Luhan membuat Yunho mengernyit

"Aku sama saja dengan siapa?" Yunho bertanya pada Luhan "Tidak penting," balas Luhan yang merasa kelepasan

"Hey... Kau mau aku cium? Cepat katakan aku sama dengan siapa?" Yunho mendesak Luhan membuat Luhan membelalakan matanya

"Astaga aku bisa gila disini terlalu lama denganmu" gerutu Luhan meninggalkan Yunho yang tertawa gemas dengan tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya sangat manis itu.

"Ini pertama kalinya seseorang muak berada didekatku. Ani-.. Si albino tetap yang pertama selalu bilang malas dekat denganku" kekeh Yunho mengingat adik tirinya yang begitu menyebalkan

"Mereka benar-benar sama! Sama-sama tukang paksa, sama-sama menyebalkan dan sama-sama mesum.. Erhh" Luhan masih menggerutu dan bingung harus menunggu Sehun dimana.

"Eh? Boa noona?" Mata Luhan berbinar saat mendapati Boa yang tampaknya baru selesai latihan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Dengan modal nekat, Luhan mengikutinya dan berniat meminta foto bersama idolanya ini.

Luhan sudah mendekati Boa dan sudah akan memanggilnya kalau saja matanya tak menangkap pemandangan yang begitu membuat hatinya panas.

Ya, bagaimana Luhan tidak panas dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, karena saat ini dia sedang memergoki OH SEHUN! Pria yang menyuruhnya menunggu diluar, pria yang selalu seenaknya menciumnya dan pria yang sudah DUA KALI MENIKMATI TUBUHNYA kini sedang tertawa lepas sambil merangkul pinggang seorang wanita yang Luhan ketahui adalah salah satu personel Red Velvet, tapi dia tidak tahu namanya, mereka bahkan melakukan foto bersama dengan wajah bahagia, membuat Luhan semakin menggeram kesal.

Sehun tak melihatnya, tapi dia melihat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana pria itu merangkul pinggang wanita itu dengan mesranya. Hatinya menggeram kesal, matanya memanas dan ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari matanya. Luhan menangis karena -.. Lebih tepatnya Luhan menangis karena sedang cemburu dan tak terima Sehun bermesraan dengan wanita lain.

Tangannya mengepal dan dirinya begitu emosi "Sialan" rutuk Luhan yang memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa menunggu Sehun. Di perjalanan menuju keluar, Luhan kembali berpapasan dengan Yunho. "Hey cantik kenapa terburu-buru" Yunho menyapanya berusaha menggodanya "Minggir" balas Luhan galak membuat bulu kuduk Yunho berdiri dan tak jadi menggodanya, dia membiarkan Luhan pergi dengan waja memerah yang ia tebak karena marah.

"Siapapun yang membuat si cantik itu marah pasti mati" kekeh Yunho yang masih memperhatikan Luhan keluar gedung.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..** **  
**

"Arghhhh dasar pria brengsek. Semua pria sama saja!" Geram Luhan melempar semua bantal ke bawah membuat si pemilik kamar merasa jengkel dan kesel

"Yak! Rusa jelek! Berhenti membuat kekacauan dirumahku! Dan lagi apa maksud semua pria brengsek? Kita juga pria bodoh" pekik sebuah suara dengan nada sembilan oktaf.

"Ishh panda bodoh! Maksudku bukan kita, tapi si manusia es Oh Sehun itu! Bisa-bisanya dia menyuruhku menunggu sementara dia bermesraan dengan perempuan lain.. Arghhh aku kesal" Luhan kembali merengek membuat Tao, pria yang dipanggil panda itu memutar malas bola matanya. Karena temannya ini datang kerumahnya malam-malam, mengganggu ia menonton acara reality show kris Exo dan sekarang berteriak-teriak seperti orang kebakaran jenggot

"Hey Lu, apa kau sedang cemburu?" Tao mendekati Luhan dan menatap temannya intens

"HELL, AKU TIDAK CEMBURU! AKU HANYA KESAL" Luhan mendesis menggigit bantal milik Tao

"Yasudah biarkan Sehun dengan wanita itu kalau begitu" gumam Tao berbaring dan menarik selimutnya siap untuk tidur

"Andwae! Dia tidak boleh bersama wanita itu. Dia harus bertanggung jawab, bagaimana kalau aku hamil. Siapa ayah anakku" pernyataan Luhan sukses membuat Tao bangun dan membelalakan matanya.

"A-apa maksudmu kau hamil? Me-mangnya kau sudah melakukan apa dengan Sehun?" Tao bertanya sedikit terkejut

"Ish Luhan bodoh" gerutu Luhan memukul kencang kepalanya "Lu.." Tao menaikkan kedua alisnya memaksa Luhan untuk bicara.

"Aku sudah melakukan "itu" dengan Sehun" Luhan menatap takut ke arah Tao.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

Tao tidak memberikan respon untuk beberapa detik, matanya mengerjap bodoh berkali-kali dan tak lama matanya membelalak kemudian

"ASTAGA LUHANNIE.. KAU SUDAH TAK PERAWAN LAGI.. WHOAA…HEBAT SEKALI SI SEHUN ITU BISA MEMBUATMU TERLENA."

Pletak!

Luhan memukul kencang kepala Tao membuat Tao marah tak terima "Wae?" protesnya pada Luhan

"Kau mau seluruh isi rumahmu tahu aku bercinta dengan pria?" geram Luhan memukul bantal pada Tao

"Orangtuaku tidak mempermasalahkan orientasiku, jadi aku rasa tidak masalah" Tao berkata memberitahu Luhan yang mendengus kencang

"Bukan itu bodoh! Bagaimana kalau orang tuamu memberitahu orang tuaku" desis Luhan membuat Tao terkikik "Aku rasa orang tuamu terutama ibumu akan merestuimu kalau tahu kau hamil anak Sehun"

Pletak!

"Kenapa lagi sih?" Tao benar-benar kesal pada Luhan "Jangan bicara sembarangan bagaiman aku bisa hamil?" kesal Luhan menjitaki kepala Tao berkali-kali

"Ya..ya..yak! kau tidak ingat waktu kecil kita berempat dijauhi karena mereka bilang bisa membuat seseorang tumbuh didalam sini. Jangan menyangkal Lu, aku saja sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk mempunyai generasi panda penerusku" cengir Tao mengelus perutnya seakan-akan ada sesuatu didalamnya yang sedang bertumbuh

"Itu adalah masa-masa terburuk kita" kekeh Luhan mengingat saat dulu dokter kesehatannya di SMA menemukan kenyataan kalau Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao memiliki sesuatu yang tak dimiliki pria pada umumnya, mereka dicemooh, dicaci dan dihina, sampai akhirnya Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tak tahan lagi. Mereka mencari wanita dari SMA lain dan saat itulah saat dimana Seohyun, Taeyeon dan Hyejin bersama mereka, menyelamatkan harga diri mereka yang terus dicemooh dan dihina. Itu juga yang menjadi alasan Luhan begitu berat meninggalkan Seohyun, mau bagaimanapun saat wanita itu bersedia menjadi kekasihnya, dia perlahan kembali dihargai dan dipandang sebagai seorang pria. Berbeda dengan Tao, yang malah merasa bangga dengan keajaiban yang dia miliki, dia tidak merasa malu sedikit pun sehingga membuat teman-temannya bosan mencemoohnya karena menilai Tao sangat kaku dan tidak seru.

"Lu..Hey" Tao mengibaskan tangannya didepan mata Luhan yang sedang melamun "Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Sehun menelponmu" Tao memberitahu Luhan. Luhan sedikit tersenyum karena ternyata Sehun mencarinya, namun ingatan Sehun merangkul pinggang wanita itu membuatnya "panas" dan dengan emosi me- _reject_ serta tanggung-tanggung dia mematikan ponselnya.

"Hey kenapa tak dijawab? Bagaimana kalau dia meninggalkanmu dan ternyata sudah ada keponakanku disini" Tao mengelus perut Luhan membuat Luhan ingin memukul tangannya tapi dengan cepat Tao menghindar "Tidak lagi Xiao Lu" Tao memperingati Luhan yang tampak memerah entah karena malu atau marah.

"Angkat telponnya" Tao memberi nasihat "Tidak mau. Dia bisa menemuiku langsung" Protes Luhan yang ingin Sehun langsung menemuinya dan tidak menelponnya

"Jangan menangis kalau keponakanku tidak punya ayah" goda Tao membuat Luhan cemberut

"Lu.." panggil Tao lagi "Apa!" balas Luhan galak

"Apa kau memakai pengaman saat melakukan "itu"?" tanya Tao kelewat ingin tahu membuat Luhan tersenyum pahit dan mengingat kebodohannya membiarkan Sehun melepas gairahnya secara bebas "Tidak" lirihnya mengusak kasar wajahnya

"Omo! Kau berani sekali" Tao mengomentari Luhan "Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan "itu"?" tanyanya lagi penasaran

"Tidak penting" Luhan mulai malas menanggapai Tao dan memutuskan berbaring ke arah berlawanan dengan Tao. Tao yang tak pantang menyerah memaksa Luhan memberitahunya "Lu, cepat beritahu aku. Atau aku akan menelpon Sehun dan mengatakan kau sedang cemberut berat" ancam Tao yang sudah menggenggam ponsel Luhan untuk menggoda temannya "Astaga, namanya saja sudah baby Hun di kontakmu. Kalian memang sudah resmi pacaran?" cibir Tao membuat Luhan terbelalak dan bangun dari tidurnya

"Huang ZiTao kembalikan ponselku" pekik Luhan yang takut kalau temannya ini benar nekat menghubungi Sehun

"Beritahu aku dulu sudah berapa kali?" Tao tak mau kalah

"Yasudah aku beritahu" Luhan menghela nafasnya sebal

"Yey! Ini" Tao memberikan ponsel Luhan padanya "Berapa kali" Tao memandang tajam Luhan "Dua" jawab Luhan sedikit mengingat, dia merasakan tubuhnya mulai memanas mengingat percintaan yang dia lakukan dengan Sehun.

"Astaga Lu, apa kau sudah ketagihan?" cibir Tao membuat Luhan mendelik padanya "Dimana saja kalian melakukannya? Di apartemen Sehun?" Tao kembali ingin tahu dan menggoda Luhan

"Sudahlah, kau ini seperti wartawan gila gosip saja" kesal Luhan kembali berbaring "Kau kan tahu aku ini memang gila gosip Lu.. Hey.. Lagipula ini bukan gosip, ini fakta" Tao kembali mengganggu Luhan "Lu beritahu aku.. atau aku akan memberitahu ibumu" ancam Tao yang kehabisan ide agar Luhan memberitahunya

"Dimana?" tanyanya lagi saat melihat Luhan mendelik kearahnya "Di apartemennya dan di.." Luhan malu mengatakan tempat kedua mereka bercinta, karena memang belum adan dua puluh empat jam mereka melakukan kegiatan panas mereka,

"Dan di.." Tao mengulang kalimat Luhan

"Di Supermarket tadi jam sembilan malam. Sudah jangan bertanya lagi" Luhan benar-benar malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut

"BUAHAHAHA ASTAGA LU… KAU BERANI SEKALI.. PASTI DIA SANGAT MEMUJAMU SAMPAI TAK BISA MENAHAN DIRI" Tao tertawa terbahak membuat Luhan tambah merona dengan ucapan Tao

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau memberitahuku saat keponakanku sudah tumbuh didalam sana. Aku benar-benar akan menyukai anakmu, dia pasti sangat tampan seperti ayahnya atau sangat cerewet seperti ibunya" Tao berbisik membuat Luhan tambah merona didalam selimutnya, dan dengan otomatis tangannya mengelus sayang perutnya

"Oia Lu sebelum aku lupa. Jangan lupakan janjimu untuk memberiku panda import. Aku menunggu pandaku datang. Selamat malam" Tao mematikan lampu dan berbaring disamping Luhan, membuat Luhan memukul pelan kepalanya yang sudah berjanji aneh-aneh pada Tao "Panda Import darimana? Memangnya gampang menemukan panda import? Memangnya dia jinak? Bagaimana kalau kau dimakan si panda? Cih tapi tidak mungkin.. masa panda makan panda" kekeh Luhan bermonolog sendiri karena Tao sudah mendengkur kali ini.

Luhan kembali merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan menatap sebal ke layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan nama _baby hun_ disana "Kepalamu baby hun? Kau selingkuh dariku bodoh" gerutu Luhan yang kembali me- _reject_ telpon dari Sehun dan memutuskan tidur menyusul Tao

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Ish… kenapa dia me- _reject_ telponku sih?" gerutu Sehun yang sudah mencoba menghubungi Luhan berkali-kali namun tak berhasil

"Ahjumma, apa kau benar tak melihat pria cantik yang duduk disini?"

"Astaga Sehunna, aku sudah bilang dia sudah pergi beberapa menit sebelum kau kesini." Ahjumma Lee, yang sudah hampir sejam diinterograsi Sehun mulai jengah

"Ahjumma aku pesan americano lagi" Yunho memasuki kafe dan mendapati adik tirinya yang terlihat gusar

"Hey albino, tidak usah bertampang seperti itu. Kau menyeramkan" kekeh Yunho melihat Sehun yang tampak khawatir dan cemas dalam bersamaan.

"Diam kau hitam" balas Sehun tak sopan

Pletak!

Yunho memukul kasar kepala Sehun membuat Sehun mendelik sebal padanya "Yang sopan padaku, aku ini dewa disini, jangan sampai aku mengutukmu" racau Yunho yang juga semakin tak jelas

"Cih, dewa apa? Dewa penyebar ilmu hitam" cibir Sehun membuat Yunho membalas tatapan tajamnya

"Ini nak, kopimu" ahjumma Lee memberikan pesanan Yunho, Yunho menerimanya dengan senyuman maut miliknya membuat si ahjumma Lee terkekeh "Tak mempan! Cepat bayar, kau juga belum membayar kopi si pria cantik yang tadi duduk denganmu" ahjumma Lee menagih Yunho membuat Yunho mendengus kalah dan mau tak mau mengeluarkan _credit card_ nya

"Pria cantik? Kau bicara dengan pria yang memakai sweater merah?" Sehun menyelidik kakak tirinya "Hmm.. yang sangat manis saat tersenyum itu, aku ingin sekali mengenalnya lebih jau.."

PLETAK!

"Yak! albino bodoh.. kau pikir kau memukul siapa?" Yunho memaki Sehun yang dengan kencang memukul kepalanya

"Dia milikku" Sehun memberi pernyataan tegas membuat Yunho menganga

"Jadi dia datang bersamamu? Astaga.. apa kau sudah mengancamnya hingga pria cantik dan imut sepertinya mau ikut denganmu? Apa kau seorang yakuza sekarang? Kau menyadera keluarganya? Demi Tuhan, aku akan menyelamatkan malaikat cantik itu" ujar Yunho memberitahu Sehun dengan sungguh-sunnguh

"Berisik! Kalau begitu aku akan mendekati Joongie hyung dan menikahinya diam-diam" Sehun kembali menggertak kakaknya yang dia tahu sangat tergila-gila pada mantan anggota TVXQ yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tunangannya sendiri, Kim Jaejoong

"Aku akan mencelupkan mu ke kotoran kuda kalau begitu" balas Yunho mendelik tajam ke arah Sehun, membuat Sehun memutar malas bola matanya

"Kemana perginya Luhan? beritahu aku" pinta Sehun mendesak kakaknya

"Namanya Luhan" Yunho mengulas senyum seolah terhipnotis dengan nama Luhan

"JUNG YUNHO!" pekik Sehun membuat Yunho sedikit terkesiap dengan teriakan Sehun "Astaga anak ini tidak ada sopan-sopannya padaku" Cibir Yunho yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan Sehun

"Ish dia mulai lagi" gerutu Sehun yang tahu kalau Yunho sudah mengatakan dia tidak sopan berarti dia harus melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan

"Hyung.. Yunhoo hyung, Yunnie hyung yang tampan" Sehun mengejar Yunho dan merangkul lengan hyungnya "Beritahu aku kemana Luhan pergi" katanya menggunakan _aegyo_ kesukaan Yunho untuk menggodanya

"Aigoo adikku manis sekali kalau memanggilku hyung" gemas Yunho mencubit kencang pipi Sehun

"Sudah puas kan? Jadi dimana Luhan? kau bicara apa dengannya?" dan dalam sekejap Oh Sehun, si manusia es kembali ke peredaran

"Ish, kenapa kau tidak seperti Sehunnie yang lucu seperti dulu" cibir Yunho pada Sehun yang dingin

"Hyung" Sehun memperingati hyungnya

"Entahlah, saat aku berbicara dengannya dia tampak risih dan pergi meninggalkan kafe, lalu saat aku akan naik lift, aku berpapasan dengannya dengan wajah memerah dan dia menjadi sangat ketus dan galak" Yunho memberitahu Sehun

"Galak? Galak bagaimana maksudmu?" Sehun bertanya bingung

"Dia menyuruhku minggir dengan mendesis" kekeh Yunho mengingat Luhan yang sepertinya sedang marah

"Marah kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Entahlah, dia keluar dari ruang santai. Sepertinya mengikuti Boa" Yunho memberitahu Sehun yang tampak membelalakan matanya

"R-ruang santai lantai dasar?" tanya Sehun memastikan

"Iya.. dia tidak bisa mengakses seluruh lantai secara bebas tanpa _id card_ kan" Yunho menjawab malas pertanyaan adiknya

"SIAL! Dia melihatnya" Sehun baru menyadari kenapa Luhan pergi dan kenapa Luhan tak menjawabnya pasti karena rusa cantiknya itu melihat dia sedang membantu Seulgi, member Red Velvet untuk membuat pacarnya yang tidak menghubunginya cemburu.

"Dia salah paham" Sehun berlari keluar dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Yunho yang sedang memperhatikan adiknya

"Aah…rupanya kau sedang jatuh cinta ya adik kecil? Selamat menikmati kemarahan kekasihmu kalau begitu, kau pasti mati bertekuk lutut setelah ini" kekeh Yunho membayangkan Sehun memohon untuk dimaafkan oleh Luhan, pria cantik yang sepertinya sangat manis namun nyatanya sangat mendominasi, seperti Jaejoong yang selalu mendominasi dirinya "Hah.. dunia ini sungguh adil. Aku dan adikku sama-sama bertekuk lutut pada pria cantik..lalalalala~" Yunho bergumam senang dan kembali ke ruang latihan menyusul Changmin yang sudah sangat berisik.

* * *

 ** _tobecontinued_**

* * *

 _ini diputuskan nambah genre jadi M-preg dan next chap baru bakal di publish selesai bulan Ramadhan.. karena buat MIT susah bgt klo gda rate M nya wkkwk.._

 _._

 _see ya next chap :))_

 _._

 _last, happy reading and review_


	7. Chapter 7

**Maid In Training (M.I.T)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluff, M-preg**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kesalahpahaman Luhan yang melihat Sehun berduaan dengan teman wanitanya di management tempatnya bernaung berlalu

Dan selama tiga hari itupula Luhan tidak pernah lagi kembali ke apartemen Sehun, jangankan untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Luhan juga menolak membersihkan apartemen Sehun, membuat Sehun uring-uringan karena sama sekali tidak tahu harus kemana mencari Luhan selain ke rumahnya.

"Hyunggg! Beritahu aku dimana Luhan?" Sehun setengah merengek bertanya pada Suho yang sudah mulai jengah meladeni Sehun yang terus-terusan menanyakan Luhan

"Mana aku tahu! Memangnya aku baby sitternya" gerutu Suho yang benar-benar malas meladeni Sehun

"Sepupumu kan teman Luhan, ayolah minta tolong padanya" katanya lagi masih berusaha membujuk Suho

"Cih. Kalau kau suka, berusaha! Siapa suruh mencari masalah" balas Suho meninggalkan Sehun di kafe yang berada di gedung SM ent.

Sehun mendengus kesal dan menyumpahi Suho agar Lay marah padanya dan tak mau bicara padanya berminggu-minggu. Sambil menggerutu, Sehun kembali memencet nomor Luhan dan wajahnya sumringah saat nada sambung yang terdengar karena tiga hari ini Luhan menonaktifkan ponselnya membuat Sehun kewalahan mencarinya.

Namun harapan hanya harapan, karena baru beberapa kali nada tunggu terdengar berubah menjadi

Tut..Tut..Tut

Luhan mereject telpon dari Sehun, membuat si pria yang sedang gundah gulana merindukan Luhan ini semakin frustasi

"Astaga, apa dia benar-benar marah" gumam Sehun menjambaki rambutnya sendiri

Saat sedang tenggelam dalam frustasinya, Sehun melihat Kai berjalan berdampingan dengan seseorang yang Sehun ketahui teman Luhan.

Dilihatnya, Kai sedang memesan minuman meninggalkan pria yang bentuk tubuhnya sama dengan Luhan ini sendirian dikafe. Sehun diam-diam menghampirinya dan bertekad bertanya tentang Luhan

"Hey, boleh aku duduk" katanya menyapa pria cantik Kai "eh..-oh- kau Sehun kan? Silakan duduk" balas Kyungsoo ramah mempersilahkan

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali menyapaku" Kyungsoo bergumam heran pada Sehun

"Luhan.." Katanya menggantung

"Luhan kenapa?" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung

"Umm.. Apa dia tidak bercerita sesuatu padamu?" Sehun bertanya pada Kyungsoo

"Cerita apa? Aku tidak melihatnya beberapa hari ini. Ibunya bilang dia sakit"

"Sakit?" Sehun seketika panik dan merasa bersalah

"Tentu saja dia hanya berpura-pura agar tidak dipaksa kekampus oleh ibunya, dia sedang kesal sepertinya, entahlah karena sia..."

"Hey, apa kau penyebab Luhan menjadi sangat galak belakangan ini?" Tuduh Kyungsoo pada Sehun

"Ummh.. Bagaimana ya menceritakannya.. Namamu Kyungsoo ya?" Tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo

"Hmm benar..." Balas Kyungsoo yang mulai sebal pada pria yang jelas-jelas sudah meniduri Luhan ini

"Kau mau membantuku?" Tanya Sehun penuh harap

"Ada apa sih?" Kyungsoo mulai kesal karena Sehun bertele-tele

"Bisa kau hubungi Luhan?"

"Tentu saja" Kyungsoo tanpa bertanya lagi langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Luhan.

"Hey Lu, kau di..."

Belum selesai bicara dengan Luhan, ponsel Kyungsoo direbut paksa oleh Sehun yang sepertinya sangat terburu-buru

"Luhan, ini aku Sehun, kau dimana? Hey ayo kita bertemu kau salah pa..."

Tut... Tut... Tut...

"Halo" sapa Sehun berharap tidak mendengar nada sambung yang diputus

"Luhan" panggilnya "Luhan!" Katanya sedikit berteriak namun memang Luhan sudah menutup telponnya.

"Ditutup" lirih Sehun memberitahu Kyungsoo

"Jadi benar karena kau dia menjadi seperti nenek lampir" kekeh Kyungsoo menakuti Sehun

"Apa dia benar-benar marah?" Tanya Sehun takut-takut

"Entahlah. Dia memang sangat kolot dan manja, jadi maklumi saja temanku" katanya tak acuh menjawab Sehun

"Bantu aku Kyung. Aku mohon" Sehun mulai merengek menggelayuti lengan Kyungsoo

"EHEM!"

Terdengar suara dehaman yang menyela kegiatan Sehun yang sedang bergelayutan di lengan Kyungsoo, saat mereka menoleh mereka mendapati Kai melotot ke arah Sehun

"Wae?" Protes Sehun bingung kenapa Kai memandang galak padanya

"Lepaskan tangan dinginmu itu dari milikku. Se-ka-rang!" Ujar Kai penuh aura kejahatan mengelilinginya.

"Memangnya kau miliknya" tanyanya dibuat polos pada Kyungsoo

"Entahlah. Dia yang terus mengatakan aku miliknya" kekeh Kyungsoo menimpali Sehun

"Kyungie! Astaga... Kau milikku burung hantu" geram Kai yang langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya.

"Iya.. Iya aku milikmu" Kyungsoo mengalah dan membalas erat pelukan Kai.

"Cih, coba ada Luhan disini. Aku juga akan pamer kemesraanku" cibir Sehun yang merasa sangat iri.

"Sudahlah, kalian teruskan saja kegiatan kalian. Aku ingin latihan saja" gumam Sehun yang merasa frustasi dan memutuskan untuk latihan menari sendirian.

"Umm Sehun... Ngomong-ngomong tentang latihan. Hari ini jadwal Seohyun, Hyejin dan Taeyeon latihan balet. Aku dan Baekhyun sudah pasti tak menjemput gadis-gadis itu. Tapi aku rasa Luhan menjemput kekasihnya. Cobalah kesana" saran Kyungsoo membuat Sehun setengah berbinar setengah mendengus kesal

Berbinar karena akan bertemu Luhan, kesal karena Luhan masih saja berhubungan dengan wanita gendut itu

"Baiklah. Berikan alamatnya padaku" pinta Sehum dan tak lama Kyungsoo mengetikan alamatnya di ponsel Sehun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..** **  
**  
"Kau kenapa minta antar kesini hah? Mengganggu tidurku saja" Chanyeol memprotes si maknae yang merengek minta diantarkan ke tempat latihan yang sepertinya latihan balet untuk perempuan

"Ayolah yeolie hyung yang tampan jangan mengomel terus, nanti kupingmu semakin megar" kekeh Sehun membuat Chanyeol mendelik sebal padanya

"Oia hyung, mana maid kesayanganmu itu? Dia tidak tidur di apartemenmu?" Tanya Sehun membuat Chanyeol mendesah sebal

"Entahlah, dia bilang malam ini ada urusan dan menyebalkannya dia tidak memberitahuku apa urusannya" gumam Chanyeol bersender di kursi kemudinya dan memejamkan matanya membayangkan wajah Baekhyun "Bacoonku yang seksi" gumamnya seperti trol bodoh membuat Sehun memutar malas bola matanya.

Dan tak lama saat keduanya masih mengobrol, sebuah mobil camry berwarna merah dengan plat L UH4 N terparkir didepan mobil Chanyeol. Tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang ada didalam mobil itu, karena dari plat mobilnya saja Sehun juga tahu kalau Luhanlah yang ada didalam mobil camry itu.

"Pujaanku sudah datang hyung, aku pergi dulu ya. Dah" Sehun dengan terburu-buru keluar dari mobilnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih membayangkan wajah Baekhyun. Namun saat sedang melamun Baekhyun matanya menangkap sosok yang sama persis dengan Baekhyun kemudian ia mengatai dirinya sendiri karena memvonis kalau dia sangat tergila-gila pada pria cantik Byun itu.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti menertawai dirinya sendiri, karena menyadari kalau dia tidak sedang berkhayal sebab pria yang saat ini sedang ia lihat adalah benar Baekhyunnya, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ia lamunkan benar-benar ada didepannya.

Namun Chanyeol mengernyit tak suka saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan mantan kekasihnya, karena penasaran dia perlahan keluar dari mobilnya dan mengikuti kemana Baekhyun dan Taeyeon pergi untuk berbicara.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin putus dariku? Bagaimana kalau orang tuamu bertanya?"

Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun yang ternyata menyesali keputusannya mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Taeyeon

"Aku memang sudah mantap putus denganmu. Kau menyebalkan, tidak pernah ada untukku. Lagipula aku akan terkenal sebentar lagi, jadi aku tidak mau mendapatkan skandal karenamu" cibir Taeyeon menghina Baekhyun

"Ah satu lagi! Aku dengar belakangan ini kau terlihat bersama seorang pria dengan mesra. Apa kau sudah menjadi gay? Cih.. Aku tak menyangka mantan pacarku seorang ga..."

"KIM TAEYEON!" Baekhyun meradang karena Taeyeon terus-terusan menghinanya

"BERANI SEKALI KAU BERTERIAK DIDEPANKU" balas Taeyeon tak mau kalah.

"Taengieyaa.. Kenapa kau berteriak hmm"

Pria yang sama dengan pria yang dilihat Baekhyun belum lama ini menginterupsi keduanya membuat Baekhyun kembali menahan amarahnya yang memuncak.

"Bukan urusanmu. Tinggalkan kami berdua" desisnya pada si pria yang terlihat seperti ahjussi berusia 40 tahunan.

"Aniya oppa, aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengannya. Dia menggangguku terus" adu Taeyeon membuat Baekhyun benar-benar kesal sekarang

"Baiklah nona, aku harap kau berhenti mengganggu Taeyeon. Atau aku terpaksa bertindak" katanya mengancam Baekhyun dengan rendahnya

"KAU!" Geram baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya

"Ayo oppa kita pergi" Taeyeon dengan sengaja merangkul pria tua itu melewati Baekhyun yang bergetar marah.

"Sialan!" Desis Baekhyun yang mengepalkan tangannya dia bersiap ingin memukul tembok berharap rasa kesalnya terlampiaskan

Namun dia mengernyit bingung saat rasa sakit itu tak ia rasakan, ia perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah lengan di tembok itu, dilihatnya lengan itu menjadi merah karena sepertinya menjadi tempat Baekhyun meninjunya barusan.

Baekhyun berniat meminta maaf pada orang tersebut, dia membalikan badannya dan menatap terkejut mengetahui lengan siapa yang baru saja ia pukul.

"C-chanyeol? Kenapa disini?" Tanyanya bingung melihat kehadiran Chanyeol

"Aku tidak tahu kalau urusan ppentingmu adalah meminta kekasihmu kembali" lirihnya kecewa pada Baekhyun

"Aku...- aku hanya ingin memastikan hubungan kami" kilahnya agar Chanyeol tak meradang

"Ayo pulang. Aku tahu kau masih kesal" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya dan membiarkan si pria yang lebih kecil ini berlindung dipelukannya, berharap pelukannya bisa memberikan rasa nyaman.

Dan memang benar pelukan Chanyeol terasa sangat nyaman untuk Baekhyun. Karena sekarang Baekhyun sudah setengah terisak dipelukan Chanyeol "Go-gomawo kau disini, aku..- Aku sangat membutuhkan sandaran" isaknya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol

"Datanglah padaku kapanpun kau mau hmm.. Aku tak akan membiarkan dirimu dibentak dan dihina lagi, aku janji" ujar Chanyeol mengecupi kepala Baekhyun yang masih bergetar karena menangis.

"Aku disini baek" katanya lagi membuat Baekhyun benar-benar merasa sangat nyaman dan senang.

 **..**

 **..**

"Oppa, tumben sekali kau mengantarku. Biasanya kau paling malas mengantarku ke latihan baletku" tanya Seohyun saat Luhan memaksanya untuk mengantar ke les baletnya.

"Kau kekasihku jadi tanggung jawabku memastikan kau benar-benar pergi ke tempat les. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu dengan orang asing kan" cibir Luhan yang masih sangat kesal mengingat Sehun selingkuh darinya.

"Oppa menuduhku selingkuh? Aku rasa kau yang selingkuh, belakangan ini kau tak fokus padaku, kau juga jarang menelponku. Aku rasa kau yang memiliki kekasih lain"

Tuduhan kini beralih untuk Luhan membuat Luhan langsung keringat dingin karena memang yang dikatakan Seohyun sepenuhnya benar. Luhan sendiri tidak tahu status keduanya sekarang seperti apa, sementara perasaannya pada Sehun sudah melampaui perasaanya pada Seohyun.

"Sudahlah. Tidak mungkin kau selingkuh. Aku pergi dulu, tidak usah menjemputku ya, aku pulang dengan Taeyeon dan Hyejin. Dah oppa, aku mencintaimu" pamit Seohyun mencium pipi Luhan cepat dan keluar dari mobil Luhan.

Sementara Luhan hanya terkekeh tak percaya pada dirinya yang tak bisa membalas ucapan Seohyun walau hanya sekedar untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Seohyun bisa membunuhku kalau tahu aku selingkuh" kekeh Luhan dan bersiap pergi dari tempat les Seohyun.

Luhan sudah bersiap menjalankan kembali mobilnya sampai tiba-tiba pintu mobilnya terbuka dan seseorang menyeruak masuk secara paksa dan duduk di bangku samping kemudi.

"YAK! SIAPA KAU! TURUN DARI MO...mmmphhh"

Teriakan Luhan tertahan karena tiba-tiba mulutnya dibekap dan dia membelalak kaget menyadari siapa yang membekapnya, pria yang sedang membekapnya ini adalah pria super tampan yang sedang ia rindukan sekaligus tak ingin ia temui beberapa hari ini, pria ini jelas sangat tampan walau memakai masker dan kacamata hitamnya dan kenyataan dirinya bertatapan dengan pria ini tak memungkiri kalau dirinya kembali dibuat berdebar dan merona

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Luhan tak suka sambil memperhatikan Sehun melepas masker dan kacamata hitamnya

"Tentu saja menunggumu" balasnya yang tampak menggigil tapi Luhan melihatnya merona karena Sehun berkali-kali lebih tampan karenanya.

"Kau tahu diluar sangat dingin, kenapa kau lama sekali berbincang dengan wanita gemuk itu" protes Sehun yang masih menggosokan kedua tangannya agar mendapat kehangatan

"Kau ini! Siapa suruh menungguku disana seperti orang bodoh? Bagaimana kalau fans mu menyadari itu kau" gerutu Luhan yang mengambil kedua tangan Sehun dan meniup pelan kedua tangan Sehun kemudian menggosokan ke pipinya

"Apa sudah hangat?" Luhan bertanya sambil terus menggosokan tangan Sehun yang dingin ke pipinya yang hangat.

Sehun sendiri hanya tersenyum hangat melihat Luhan yang masih peduli padanya walau dirinya sedang marah dan kesal padanya. Dia benar-benar semakin yakin menyukai Luhan seutuhnya baik wajahnya yang sangat lucu jika sedang marah atau pribadinya yang benar-benar sangat baik.

Merasa tak ada jawaban Luhan mendongak ke arah Sehun yang ternyata sedang memandanginya sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Ish, anak ini! Cepat keluar, kau sudah hangat kan? Jangan membuatku kesal" Luhan mendorong Sehun keluar dari mobilnya, yang diusir pun mencari cara agar Luhan kembali simpati padanya, dia kemudian menyeringai mengetahui rencana jahilnya

Hatchih!

Sehun bersin dengan berlebihan membuat Luhan sedikit melonjak kaget. "K-kau kenapa" tanyanya pada Sehun yang kini akting dengan sempurna

Hatcih!

Sehun kembali bersin dan berpura-pura kedinginan membuat Luhan khawatir padanya "Dingin Lu" rengeknya pura-pura menggigil

"Astaga, apa kau flu" Luhan langsung memegang dahi Sehun dan sedikit mengernyit karena sepertinya suhu tubuh Sehun normal

Hatchih!

Sehun kembali bersin agar Luhan yakin dia sakit.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit, kau harus diperiksa" katanya menaikkan resleting jaket Sehun hingga ke lehernya

"Aku tidak butuh kerumah sakit, aku ingin ke apartemen saja. Aku mohon antarkan aku" pintanya memelas membuat Luhan tak tega melihatnya.

"Tapi kau harus minum obat" protes Luhan memberitahu Sehun

"Obatku ada didepanku" cengirnya membuat Luhan kembali salah tingkah

"Ish dasar gombal, aku masih kesal padamu. Sesampainya ditempatmu aku akan pergi" katanya menyalak galak pada Sehun membuat Sehun terkekeh

"Yayaya terserah kau saja. Antarkan aku pulang sekarang" gumamnya pura-pura tertidur membuat Luhan menatapnya iba

"Kau bisa sakit juga rupanya" gumam Luhan menatap Sehun sekilas, menyalakan mobilnya dan tak lama menjalankan mobilnya ke apartemen Sehun

Sementara Sehun saat memejamkan matanya diam-diam ia tersenyum jahil, tentu saja dia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan pergi begitu saja saat mereka berada di apartemennya nanti. Sekarang saja dia sudah mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencium bibir mungil milik Luhan ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..** **  
**  
Cklek!

"Hiss kenapa kau berat sekali" gerutu Luhan karena saat ini Sehun sedang berpura-pura lemas berjalan dan minta diantar kekamarnya dengan dirangkul tanpa mau dilepas Luhan

"Nah sampai. Kau istirahatlah" Luhan menaikkan selimut untuk Sehun dan memandangnya sekilas sebelum wajahnya kembali menjadi dingin.

Dia berniat untuk segera pergi darisana mengingat sebenarnya dan seharusnya dia tidak berada di apartemen Sehun lagi

"Aku pergi" katanya berubah kembali dingin pada Sehun, namun belum sempat membalikan badannya tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik Sehun, membuatnya seketika jatuh keatas tubuh Sehun yang merengkuh erat pinggangnya.

"Cantik" gumam Sehun yang jarak wajahnya dan wajah Luhan hanya tiga centimeter, membuat jantung Luhan kembali berdegup kencang karena posisi mereka yang begitu dekat

"K-kau mau apa?" Tanya Luhan dengan sedikit gugup dan merona, jujur saja Luhan sangat merindukan aroma Sehun yang khas dan dengan jarak sedekat ini aroma khas Sehun kembali tercium di hidungnya membuat dirinya mau tak mau mati-matian menahan senyumnya.

"Kau sendiri mau apa?" Sehun malah bertanya balik membuat Luhan kembali menatap sebal ke arahnya.

"Aku mau pulang" balsnya ketus berusaha turun dari pelukan Sehun namun Sehun semakin erat memeluk pinggangnya membuat Luhan tak bisa bergerak dan tetap dalam posisi menindih Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku yang Tanya" Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menukar posisi mereka, kini dirinyalah yang menindih Luhan berniat semakin mengunci Luhan agar Luhan tak bisa pergi kemana-mana

"Yak!" protes Luhan memukul dada Sehun karena merasa sesak pria tampan ini menindihnya dengan sengaja tak menyisakan jaraknya

"Kau marah karena melihatku bersama teman agensiku malam itu ya?" Sehun mengabaikan protes Luhan dan langsung bertanya pada Luhan tanpa basa-basi

Luhan sendiri malas menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dia memalingkan wajahnya enggan menjawab atau menatap Sehun.

"Hey, aku sedang bertanya. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu" Sehun menangkup dagu Luhan memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya.

"Tak perlu dijelaskan, kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku" balas Luhan sekilas membuat Sehun tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi kau tahu aku menyukaimu kan?" balas Sehun tak mau kalah

"Kalau kau menyukaiku harusnya kau tak bermesraan dengan wanita jelek itu" Luhan sedikit berteriak membuat Sehun mau tak mau terkekeh karena merasa Luhan sangat menggemaskan

"Ck! Sudah cemburu masih saja tak mengaku" gemas Sehun yang tanpa permisi mengecupi bibir Luhan berulang "Aku sangat merindukanmu cantik" gumamnya semakin berani dan sedikit menghisap bibir Luhan tiap mengecupnya.

"YAK! BERHENTI MENCIUMIKU" geram Luhan mendorong keras Sehun dan

BUGH!

Bokong Sehun berhasil mendarat dengan mulus ke lantai, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan sambil memejamkan matanya ereat. Luhan menggigit bibirnya pelan merasa bersalah karena mendorong Sehun terlalu kencang.

"Apa sakit?' Tanya Luhan khawatir namun tiba-tiba menggelengkan kuat kepalanya

"Aku tidak peduli, aku mau pergi" ujarnya turun dari ranjang Sehun dengan cepat membuat Sehun membelalakan matanya. Dia berdiri dengan cepat dan berlari mengejar Luhan yang berjalan dengan cepat sampai

Grep!

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi malam ini" bisiknya saat berhasil memeluk Luhan dari belakang, mengunci pergerakan Luhan dan terus berada dalam posisi memeluk dari belakang

"Sepertinya rusaku sangat senang dipeluk seperti ini" bisik Sehun yang kemudian meraba perut datar Luhan dengan sensual

"Siapa yang senang bodoh, aku tidak bisa bergerak karena kau memelukku terus" protes Luhan yang berusaha menghentikan tangan Sehun yang semakin merabanya

"Lu" Sehun memanggilnya dengan nada yang sangat berat, yang artinya kalau pria dibelakangnya ini sudah sangat bernafsu

" _Sial, dia bahkan sudah bangun"_ Luhan merutuk dalam hati saat merasakan adik Sehun yang sudah bangun karena Sehun terus menggesekannya dengan liar.

"Aku mau susuku" ujarnya yang semakin menjadi menjamah Luhan

"Ja-jangan macam-macam Sehunna" Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan yang meronta ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak macam-macam sayang" balas Sehun yang semakin gencar mengerjai tubuh Luhan

"Ah, bahkan ini sudah meresponku. Dia lebih penurut dibanding kau Lu" ujar Sehun dengan erotisnya saat tangannya tanpa permisi masuk kedalam celana Luhan dan mulai mengocok pelan junior Luhan, membuat adik Luhan merespon yang artinya Sehun menang, karena memang tubuh Luhan sudah sepenuhnya melemas.

Menyadari kalau Luhan tak lagi memberontak, Sehun tak membuang kesempatan itu, dia membalikan wajah Luhan dan langsung meraup bibir Luhan kasar.

"Mmhh.." Luhan mengerang tertahan saat Sehun mengunci pergerakannya dengan mencium bibirnya sementara dirinya dihimpit ke tembok yang berada di kamar Sehun.

Seolah tak mempedulikan erangan Luhan, Sehun semakin gencar mengesplor bibir yang sudah seminggu ini membuatnya hampir gila karena tak bisa mengecup dan melumatnya seperti mala mini, Sehun sendiri bukan tipe yang suka membuang-buang kesempatan, karena saat ini dia sedang berusaha membuat Luhan pasrah karena cumbuannya ini.

Luhan sendiri mengagumi kemampuan Sehun yang selalu bisa membuatnya merona, berdebar, berhasrat bahkan bergairah seperti saat ini, tak berniat menolak Sehun lebih lama lagi, Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun meniadakan jarak diantara mereka, membuat Sehun tersenyum di tengah lumatannya dan merengkuh erat pinggang Luhan.

Beberapa menit berlalu keduanya masih saling melumat, Sehun terus menyusup masuk kedalam mulut Luhan, Luhan sendiri member akses secara bebas untuk Sehun agar semakin mempersatukan diri mereka, sampai akhirnya keduanya membutuhkan oksigen dan dengan tak rela menyudahi ciuman panas mereka.

"Apa rusaku sudah jinak" Tanya Sehun terengah membelai lembut wajah Luhan dan mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak karena dirinya begitu bernafsu menghisapnya saat ciuman panas mereka berlangsung tadi.

Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab, tangannya bermain di dada Sehun seolah tak sabar meminta Sehun untuk tidak menunda kegiatan yang akan berakhir dengan desahan di ranjangnya ini

"Kau mau kan?" Tanya Sehun meminta izin pada Luhan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka ke tahap yang lebih "dewasa"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun "Oh jangan gigit bibirmu Lu, kau sangat seksi jika seperti itu" gumam Sehun yang tak lama kemudian kembali melumat bibir Luhan dan menyesapnya lebut merasakan Luhan membalas menyesap bibirnya kembali.

Sehun membawa Luhan menuju ke ranjangnya tanpa melepas pagutan anas mereka, Luhan yang dibawa Sehun keranjangnya pun tak melepas pelukannya di leher Sehun, tak lama keduanya pun berbaring dengan posisi Sehun menindih Luhan.

Sehun yang sudah tak sabar merasakan tubuh pria cantiknya ini tak berlama-lama lagi, dia segera membuka kaosnya membuat Luhan merona karena Sehun berkali-kali terlihat lebih seksi saat tak memakai apapun "Kau membuatku sangat tak sabaran Lu" bisiknya yang tak tahan melihat wajah merona Luhan

Dan tanpa meminta izin dari Luhan, Sehun membuang kasar kaos Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit membelalak karena perlakuan Sehun yang begitu tiba-tiba dan memandangnya sangat lapar.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tak berjalan dengan benar esok hari, aku sudah sangat tidak tahan" gumam Sehun yang terdengar oleh Luhan, membuat Luhan tak sabaran dan segera menarik Sehun mendekat untuk menciumnya lagi.

"Aku suka kau yang nakal sayangku" gumam Sehun menggigit gemas bibir bawah Luhan kemudian perlahan turun ke leher Luhan, memberikan banyak tanda kepemilikan disana yang saat pembuatannya membuat Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya pasrah, karena rasanya yang begitu nikmat dan sedikit membuat ketagihan

Ciuman Sehun terus kebawah, dia menyeringai saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan kedua nipple Luhan yang tampaknya mengeras "Lihatlah Lu, susuku sudah siap kuminum" katanya mengusap nipple Luhan dengan ibu jarinya membuat Luhan menggelinjang tak sabar

"Sehun!" panggil Luhan yang sudah dibutakan nafsunya sendiri "Ya sayang" balas Sehun masih menggoda Luhan dengan mengusap kasar kedua nipple Luhan membuat Luhan mengerang frustasi

"Cepat hisap" perintahnya mencari kepala Sehun dan meminta Sehun untuk segera melakukan sesuatu pada kedua nipple nya ini

"Baiklah..eomma!" balas Sehun menyeringai dan tak lama meraup lapar nipple kanan Luhan

"Ah~" desahnya saat Sehun mengemut keras nipple kananya membuat Luhan menggelinjang resah sambil memejamkan matanya. "Apa ini nikmat?" Tanya Sehun menjilat dan menyesap bergantian nipple Luhan

"Ya Sehun.. ini nikmat..ah~" Luhan tak kuasa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dia malah menekan kepala Sehun agar lebih kuat menghisap kedua nipple nya yang sudah sangat terangsang ini

"Hmhhh" Luhan sedikit mengerang karena Sehun selalu membuat gerakan tak terduga yang membuat tubuhnya seperti disengat aliran listrik

Seperti sekarang Sehun sedang menjilat area pusarnya dengan gerakan menggoda sambil melepaskan celana dan boxer Luhan, membuat Luhan sepenuhnya telanjang bulat dan tergeletak pasrah di bawah kungkungan sang artis tampan ini.

Ciuman Sehun terus kebawah dan dia tersenyum menang saat melihat junior Luhan yang sudah sangat terangsang seperti meminta ingin dijamah. Tapi Sehun menggodanya, dia melewati junior Luhan dan terus menjilati paha dalamnya membuat Luhan frustasi di atas sana

"Sehun!" panggilnya lagi menggerakan kedua pahanya seolah meminta Sehun untuk berhenti menjilati paha dalamnya dan mengurus adiknya yang sudah sangat ingin dimanjakan ini

"Ya Sayang apa lagi" Sehun menyeringai masih membuka lebar paha Luhan dan menjilati paha dalamnya.

"Tolong aku" pintanya setengah mendesah "Tolong apa Lu" katanya semakin menggoda Luhan, yang tak kuasa lagi menjawabnya "Ah.. apa kau ingin aku memanjakan adikmu?" Tanya Sehun yang mulai mengecupi junior Luhan

Diliriknya Luhan mengangguk frustasi dan sangat menginginkan Sehun memanjakannya "Baiklah cantikku" balas Sehun yang kemudian memanjakan junior Luhan dimulutnya

"Hmmhh..Sehunnie" erang Luhan saat Sehun mulai menghisap kuat juniornya dan memainkan dengan lidahnya dibawah sana, dia sengaja merapatkan pahanya menahan kepala Sehun agar terus memanjakan adiknya ini

"Sehun!" Luhan tiba-tiba memekik saat jari telunjuk Sehun dengan tiba-tiba masuk kedalam lubangnya dan sudah bermain dibawah sana "Ssstt sayang, tidak apa, ini demi kebaikanmu nanti" balas Sehun yang kini menambah jari tengahnya di lubang Luhan "Ahh~" Luhan memekik saat kedua jari Sehun masuk keluar ke lubangnya dengan cepat dan keras.

Tak tega melihat Luhan yang kesakitan, Sehun kembali meraup junior Luhan memberikan sensasi yang berimbang untuk pria cantiknya, dan benar saja dalam sekejap Luhan sudah kembali mendesah saat Sehun membuat gerakan memutar memanjakan juniornya didalam mulutnya

"Sehuniee..lebih cepathmmph.." pinta Luhan dan Sehun mengabulkannya dia menghisap kuat dan cepat junior Luhan membuat Luhan mengabaikan rasa sakit di lubangnya karena jari Sehun masih masuk dan keluar dibawah sana.

"Sehun aku mau ke…"

Belum sempat Luhan selesai bicara, Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan segera merangkak naik kembali bertatapan dengan Luhan "Kenapa berhenti" protes Luhan yang tampak kecewa dan kesal karena Sehun tak membiarkannya mendapatkan klimaksnya

"Nanti sayang, kita keluar bersama" Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dan tak lama

JLEB!

Tanpa izin dari Luhan, Sehun memasukkan kasar juniornya ke lubang Luhan membuat Luhan menggigit keras bibir bawah Sehun yang sedang menciumnya sampai berdarah

"Sehun sakit" erangnya kesakitan dan kembali merasa tak nyaman karena adik Sehun yang besar kembali memasuki dirinya "Sstt.. sayang nanti akan seperti biasa, kita lanjutkan ya?" pinta Sehun menjilat darah yang ada di bibirnya karena gigitan Luhan

Luhan menatap dalam ke mata Sehun dan menemukan sesuatu dari Sehun yang bisa membuatnya percaya sepenuhnya pada Sehun, dengan yakin pun Luhan menganggukan pelan kepalanya member izin kepada Sehun untuk bergerak.

"Aku akan membuatmu puas sayangku" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, menyatukan diri mereka bersama untuk yang ketiga kalinya

"hmpph" desah Luhan tertahan setiap kali Sehun menghentak keras juniornya didalam lubangnya, makin lama tusukan Sehun semakin cepat dan hentakan yang dirasakan Luhan semakin kuat

"Kau terlihat sangat seksi jika mendesah Lu" puji Sehun dan tak lama dia menukar posisinya, dia menginginkan Luhan bergerak di atasnya agar dia bisa mengingat betapa seksinya wajah Luhan saat mendominasi permainan

"Aku juga bisa memuaskanmu Sehunnie" ujar Luhan yang sudah berniat memberikan kepuasaan untuk Sehun

"Lakukan" perintah Sehun dan tanpa diduga Luhan sedikit bangun dari posisinya kemudian menghentakan kuat junior Sehun kedalam lubangnya

"Ahh~" keduanya mengerang puas sambil memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi nikmatnya "Lu..ah~" Sehun benar-benar kewalahan karena tak menyangka Luhan akan selincah ini diatasnya.

Dia terus menggerakan pinggulnya dengan sensual, memutar junior Sehun didalam lubangnya membuat sensasi yang berkali-kali lipat menyenangkannya. Luhan sendiri tersenyum puas saat Sehun tampak menikmati servisnya, dia terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas Sehun dan sesekali memutar tubuhnya agar Sehun merasakan sensasi yang bisa membuatnya meledak kapan saja.

"Sudah cukup sayang"

Sehun kembali menukar posisi mereka karena merasa akan segera mencapai klimaksnya jika Luhan terus melakukan hal itu berulang dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

"Aku akan membawamu ke surga" bisik Sehun yang sengaja mengeluarkan juniornya sebatas kepala dan kembali menghentakan keras juniornya masuk lebih dalam ke lubang Luhan]

"Sehunnn..aahhh~" Luhan memejam kenikmatan saat Sehun kembali menumbuknya, dia memeluk erat leher Sehun, sementara Sehun terus melakukan hal yang sama berulang, menumbuk Luhan dengan keras dan tepat mengenai prostatnya

"Sehunnie…. Aahh~..aku mau keluar" Luhan memberitahu Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum gemas dan mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan yang terbuka karena mencari oksigen

"keluarkan saja sayang" balas Sehun yang malah menambah kecepatannya menumbuk Luhan semakin keras dan

"Sehuunn….Ahh~" Luhan melengkungkan badannya keatas saat klimaks menjemputnya, dia tak kuasa menahan lebih lama lagi sensasi yang bisa membuatnya gila jika terlalu lama ditahan, cairannya mengotori tubuh Sehun yang juga memejamkan matanya karena saat Luhan orgasme dinding hole Luhan meremas kuat juniornya, membuat Sehun mati-matian untuk tidak mengeluarkan bersamaan dengan Luhan, dia membiarkan Luhan menikmati klimaksnya terlebih dulu sebelum kembali menggenjot Luhan

"Kaubenar-benar cantik Lu" gumam Sehun yang kembali menggerakan pinggulnya, dia mencium kasar bibir Luhan, menyesap kuat leher dan nipple Luhan sambil terus menggenjot cepat Luhan

"hmmh Lu, aku sampai..aahh~" Sehun akhirnya mendapatkan klimaksnya dan memastikan seluruh cairannya tumpah di lubang Luhan, dia sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya agar cairannya yang keluat tak terlalu banyak, karena dia ingin memastikan hanya Luhan yang bisa merasakan betapa menggairahkan percintaan mereka malam ini.

Sehun ambruk di atas Luhan, membuat Luhan terkekeh dan sedikit mengusir Sehun dari agar menyingkir dari atasnya.

"Gomawo cantik, kau tahu tidak? Aku sangat lelah hari ini, tapi tak sia-sia aku menunggumu mengantar gadis itu dan membawamu kesini. Kau sangat membuat moodku kembali" Sehun membawa Luhan ke pelukannya sambil menciumi kepala Luhan

"Kau menipuku" cibir Luhan memukul keras lengan Sehun membuat Sehun tertawa renyah

"Ya aku menipumu karena aku merindukanmu" balas Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan membuat Luhan merasa hangat dengan ucapan Sehun namun kembali sebal mengingat Sehun dan teman dari agensinya bermesraan

" Cih, rindukan saja gadismu itu" katanya yang kembali kesal mengingat Sehun menyuruhnya menunggu di lobi sementara dia bermesraan dengan wanita lain

"Kau salah paham rusa cantik, awlanya aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada anggota EXO. Tapi ternyata hyung-hyung ku sedang tak ada disana, kemudian aku bertemu dengan Seulgi dan dia meminta bantuanku untuk membuat kekasihnya cemburu. Jadi aku berakting untuk membantunya, itu bukan sungguhan. Dia bukan tipeku lagipula" Sehun menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Luhan

"Kau bohong" katanya menuduh Sehun

"Aku tidak bohong Lu, kau percaya kan? Aku benar-benar ingin mengenalkanmu pada EXO" kata Sehun menatap Luhan yang kini bersender sejaajr dengannya di ranjang

"Mengenalkan sebagai apa? Untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan mengernyit bingung

"Tentu saja sebagai kekasihku" balas Sehun menyentil kening Luhan dan kembali membawa Luhan kepelukannya

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah" gumam Sehun memeluk erat Luhan

Luhan sendiri hanya diam menanggapi ucapan Sehun, dia tidak tahu kalau pria yang sedang memeluknya ini benar-benar tergila-gila padanya, dan tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Luhan juga mulai tergila-gila pada Sehun dan marah kalau ada yang mendekati Sehun selain fans-fans wanitanya yang masih dibawah umur, dan mau bagaimanapun dia juga masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Seohyun, dia tidak mungkin memutuskan hubungan begitu saja dengan Seohyun dan bahwa kenyataan dirinya bisa mengandung juga semakin membuatnya pusing

Saat teringat kalau dia bisa hamil seperti wanita, Luhan menjadi was-was dan takut kalau ternyata dirinya benar bisa mengandung karena dia dan Sehun sudah sering bercinta da tak pernah menggunakan pengaman

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan yang masih bersandar di pelukan Sehun "umhh.." balas Sehun yang sepertinya sudah sangat kelelahan

"Apa kau menyukai anak kecil?" Tanya Luhan memancing Sehun

"Tidak suka, mereka berisik" balas Sehun tanpa ragu membuat Luhan membelalakan matanya takut kalau ia hamil dan Sehun tak mau bertanggung jawab

"Aku bisa hamil, bagaimana kalau ternyata aku mengandung anakmu" Tanya Luhan sedikit bergetar takut

"….."

Tak ada jawaban, Luhan sudah ingin marah dan berteriak pada Sehun, dia sedikit mendongak dan mendapati Sehun yang ternyata tertidur dan terlihat sangat lelah

"Cih, kau tidur rupanya. Awas jika tiba-tiba aku hamil anakmu dank kau tak mau bertanggung jawab, aku bersumpah akan mengganggumu seumur hidupmu" gerutu Luhan yang mengelap keringat di wajah Sehun

Satu hal yang ia ketahui selama menjadi Maid dari maknae Exo ini adalah kalau si Maknae adalah tipe pengigau berat dan suka berkeringat di malam hari. Awalnya Luhan cemas karena Sehun terus berkeringat walau cuaca dingin, tapi kecemasannya berakhir saat dia bertanya pada Suho kalau Sehun sudah seperti itu sejak kecil

"Selamat malam" gumamnya mengecup singkat bibir Sehun dan menaikkan selimut untuk mereka berdua yang masih tak mengenakan apapun di tubuh mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Ting! Tong!

Apartemen Suho, sang manager Exo yang paling galak dan selalu terlihat sibuk berbunyi, membuatnya sedikit berlari berharap itu Kai

Cklek!

"Kai ternyata benar kau. Syukurlah. Apa kau sudah mengantar babyku pulang?" Suho yang sedangbertengkar dengan Lay karena masalah status mereka pun lansung bertanya pada lead Dancer EXO ini

"ya..ya..ya.. Lay hyung sudah berada di apartemennya dan dia luar biasa marah setiap kali namamu disebut, kau mau sampai kapan tidak mengakuinya sebagai kekasihmu" cibir Kai yang menerobos masuk kedalam apartemen Suho dan duduk di sofa terdekat

"Entahlah, aku takut itu mempengaruhi karirnya" balas Suho yang ikut duduk di sofa tak jauh dari Kai duduk.

"Kau tidak bisa menjadikan karirmu sebagai alasan, karena jika itu aku, aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa bersama kekasihku" katanya sok bijak pada Suho

"Dasar bocah" cibir Suho karena merasa geli dengan ucapan Kai "Kau ini! Aku memberitahumu yang benar" cibir Kai tak mau kalah

"Lagipula karena mengantar Lay hyung, babyku entah kemana" gumam Kai mendelik kesal pada Suho yang memaksanya mengantar Lay pulang saat dia sedang berduaan di ranjangnya dengan Kyungsoo beberapa jam yang lalu

"H-hiks eomma"

Kai mengernyit bingung mendengar tangisan yang berasal dari kamar suho

"Hey hyung, kau selingkuh ya?" Kai menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Suho yang tertangkap basah membawa pria lain ke apartemennya bahkan kekamarnya

Pletak!

"Selingkuh kepalamu" geram Suho memukul kencang kepala Kai membuat Kai menggerutu kesal

"Lalu siapa? Kau kan tak pernah membiarkan orang lain berada di apartemenmu apalagi dikamarmu selain Lay Hyung kan" Tanya Kai mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Suho dengan nada menginterograsi

"Itu Kyungsoo"

"Oh Kyung…APA? KYUNGSOO? APA YANG KAU MAKSUD DO KYUNGSOO? MAID KU?" Tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba terkejut sekaligus kesal karena bisa-bisanya managernya memacari pria yang sedang Kai dekati ini

"Iya Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau berteriak hah?" tantang Suho yang menutup telinganya karena Kai sangat berisik

"Cih,. Aku tak percaya kau melakukan ini hyung, kau bukan hanya selingkuh. Kau juga mengambil pria yang sedang aku dekati. Aku keluar dari EXO besok" racau Kai yang sedang cemburu berat

Pletak!

Lagi, Kai menerima bogem mentah dari Suho yang memukul telak wajahnya

"YAK!" teriak Kai kesal dan masih sangat kesal pada managernya

"Berhenti memakiku idiot, memangnya salah kalau aku menampung sepupuku sendiri di apartemenku. Ibunya meerwatku dari kecil" desis Suho menatap sebal ke arah Kai yang kini bertampang sangat idiot.

"Eh? Sepupu? Astaga aku lupa kalau Kyungie sepupumu. Mian hyung" cengir Kai merasa bersalah menuduh managernya yang tidak-tidak

" _H-hiks_ eo- _hikss_ -maaa" tangisan Kyungsoo kembali terdengar membuat Kai panic dan khawatir

"Hyung, babyku kenapa?" Tanya Kai pada Suho

"Etss tidak lagi hyung, kepalaku terlalu berharga untuk dipukuli" kali ini Kai menghalau pukulan Suho menggunakan bantal kecil di sofa saat memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan baby

"Awas kalau kau memacari sepupuku" ancam Suho membuat Kai sebal dengan ancaman itu

"Wae? Kyungsoo juga menyukaiku" balas Kai tak terima

"Anak ini!" gemas Suho yang sudah melempar bantal dan telak kena wajah Kai " kena Kau!" Suho menyeringai puas, saat wajah Kai memerah karena bantal

" _H-hiks_ eo- _hikss_ -maaa"

Kai yang ingin membalas managernya mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar tangisan Kyungsoo tak juga berhenti dia kemudian bertanya serius pada Suho

"Hyung Kyungsoo kenapa sih?" Tanya Kai tak sabar pada Suho

"Ibunya akan ke Jepang ikut bisnis dengan ayahnya. Dia minta ikut karena tak mau sendirian dirumah, tapi orang tuanya tak mengijinkan karena dia harus kuliah. Aku sudah bilang dia bisa tinggal disini agar tak sendirian" Suho mengalah dan menjelaskan kepada Kai kenapa Kyungsoo menangis

"Ck! Aku yang marah kalau dia tinggal denganmu. Dia mebnginap di apartemenku saja" balas Kai melenggang masuk kekamar Suho membuat Suho menatap takpercaya kalau bocah ingusan itu benar-benar tak sopan padanya

"Yak! Jangan masuk kekamarku" teriak Suho namun tentu saja diabaikan Kai. Saat akan menyeret Kai keluar dari kamarnya, ponselnya bergetar dan nama Lay muncul dilayar ponselnya. Tentu saja Suho melupakan urusan percintaan Kai dan Kyungsoo, karena dia juga harus mengurusi urusan percintannya sendiri

Cklek!

Kai membuka pintu kamar Suho dan terkekeh mendapati kamar Suho yang berantakan dan tisu bertebaran dimana-mana, tak perlu bertanya siapa pelakunya, karena tentu saja si pria bermata burung hantu yang sedang menangis memeluk boneka Patrick ukuran besarlah yang melakukannya.

"Kyungie" panggil Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo di ranjang Suho

Merasa dipanggil namanya, Kyungsoo menoleh dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Kai berada di apartemen Suho sekarang ini

"Kai? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung

"umm.. itu karena Suho hyung managerku, jadi aku tentu saja bisa kemari" balasnya yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjang tak jauh dari Kyungsoo bersandar

"Ah benar! Aku lupa kalau hyungku manager EXO" gumam Kyungsoo yang kembali memeluk erat boneka patricknya

"Lalu kenapa kau disini? Kenapa pergi dari apartemenku dan tak mengangkat telponku" Tanya Kai berentet seperti seorang detektif

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu aku sedang kesal pada orang tuaku" balas Kyungsoo yang masih setengah terisak

"Karena ditinggal ke Jepang dan tak mau sendirian dirumah?" tebak Kai yang pasti sepenuhnya benar

"Darimana kau tahu? Ish.. pasti Suho hyung memberitahumu ya" kesal Kyungsoo yang malu ketahuan menangis karena takut sendirian dirumah

"Hmm.. Suho hyung memberitahuku" Kai juga membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo

"Kau pasti menertawakanku" gumam Kyungsoo yang semakin kesal dan tambah malu

"Hey Kyung, kemari sebentar apa ada sesuatu dimataku. Kenapa sangat gatal" Kai meminta Kyungsoo mendekat dan Kyungsoo pun menuruti kemauan Kai

"Mana? Tidak ada apa-apa" balasnya melihat mata Kai baik-baik saja

"Coba lihat lebih dekat lagi" pinta Kai dan Kyungsoo menyingkirkan boneka patricknya dan mendekat kea rah Kai

"Matamu baik-baik sa…"

Chu~

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya karena dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kai menciumnya membuat seluruh tubuhnya melemas

"Jangan menangis lagi, kau bisa tinggal di tempatku selama orang tuamu pergi, lagipula kau tidak boleh ikut ke Jepang karena aku tidak mau ditinggalkan. Kau mengerti kan?" Tanya Kai menghapus air mata Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang jantungnya saat ini sedang berdegup kencang hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui semua ucapan Kai yang terdengar menyenangkan di indra pendengarannya

"Aigoo Kyungie pintar sekali" gemas Kai mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dan tak lama dia kembali menatap Kyungsoo lagi "Kau mau kan tinggal denganku sementara waktu?" Tanya Kai memastikan

"Aku mau" Balas Kyungsoo malu-malu, Kai menyengir senang mendengarnya, kemudian dia mendekatkan dirinya ke Kyungsoo lagi berniat mencium pria manisnya ini, Kyungsoo pun tak menolak dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Kai yang secara ajaib bisa membuatnya melupakan kegusarannya karena kepergian kedua orangtuanya seminggu ini esok hari

Keduanya saling melumat lembut dan tersenyum di lumatan mereka, sampai Kai dengan tiba-tiba melepaskan pagutan mereka karena merasa ada benda yang mengenai kepalanya, dia menggerutu dan menoleh pada asal datangnya benda dan membelalak takut melihat wajah managernya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"KIM JONGIN BERANI SEKALI KAU MENCIUM KYUNGSOOKU" Suho mengegram marah dan berlari mendekati Kai kemudian menjitaki kepala Kai berkali-kali dengan kencang

"Ya hyung! Sakit! Kyungiee tolong aku.." rengek Kai namun tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Suho yang sedang marah atau kesal karena Lay sedang tak bicara dengannya

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihatnya karena sepupu dan majikannya bertengkar sangat lucu sampai membuatnya tertawa terbahak.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Malam telah berganti dan matahari sudah kembali menyinari permukaan bumi, termasuk menyinari kedua insane yang masih terlelap karena kegiatan panas mereka semalam

Sehun yang pertama bangun dan tersenyum gemas melihat Luhan yang sangat menggemaskan saat tidur dengan mulut terbuka dan dengkuran khas miliknya.

"Selamat pagi cantik" sapa Sehun mencium bibir Luhan agak lama membuat Luhan meronta dalam tidurnya karena kehabisan nafas, Sehun tertawa saat puas mengerjai Luhan

Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk membersihkan badannya terlebih dulu dan berniat membuatkan sarapan untuk _Maid_ cantiknya yang masih tertidur sangat lelap.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan bangun dari tidurnya karena mencium aroma roti bakar yang membuat perutnya rebut minta diisi. Dia juga kemudian menyadari kalau Sehun tak ada disampingnya dan menebak si pembuat roti bakar yang sepertinya nikmat ini adalah majikannya sendiri.

"Ish, sakit sekali" gerutu Luhan yang merasa bagian bawahnya sakit karena kegiatannya dengan Sehun semalam, dia kemudian kembali berniat membahas dan memberitahu Sehun hal yang tertunda semalam

"Selamat pagi cantik" sapa Sehun yang memang berniat membangunkan Luhan dari tidurnya untuk sarapan, dia terkekeh melihat Luhan yang menggerutu kesakitan dan sedang mengancingkan asal kemeja miliknya yang kebesaran di tubuhnya.

"Kau sedang memasak?" Tanya Luhan melihat Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya

"Tidak, hanya membuat roti bakar penuh cinta untuk _Maid_ cantikku" cengir Sehun membuat Luhan mendelik padanya

"Sini aku bantu"

"Yaaak! Turunkan aku. Aku bisa berjalan" protes Luhan karena Sehun tiba-tiba menggendongnya menuju meja makan.

"Huwaa, kelihatannya enak"

Luhan melupakan kekesalannya pada Sehun, dan dengan segera melahap roti bakar, telur dan susu yang dibuatkan Sehun untuknya

"Hey pelan-pelan. Kau seperti ibu hamil yang sedang ngidam" kekeh Sehun melihat Luhan meraup semua makanan dimejanya

Uhuk!

Luhan tersedak mendengar penuturan Sehun, dia sedang menimbang dan takut kalau ucapan asal Sehun menjadi benar "Rusa ini, selalu saja ceroboh" gumam Sehun mendekati Luhan dan memberikan Luhan segelas air "Minum dulu, pelan-pelan saja makannya. Kau bisa mengambil bagianku kalau mau" Sehun mengusak gemas rambut Luhan dan kembali ke mejanya untuk melanjutkan sarapannya

"Umm.. Sehun, apa kau ingat percakapan kita semalam?" Tanya Luhan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka semalam

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Sehun masih mengunyah motornya

"Tentang anak kecil" balas Luhan cepat

"Oh, saat kau bertanya apa aku menyukai anak kecil atau tidak?" Sehun mengingat obrolan terakhirnya dengan Luhan sebelum tidur semalam

"Iya apa kau ingat?" Tanya Luhan antusias

"Ingat, aku bilang aku tidak suka anak kecil"

"lalu setelah itu apa kau ingat aku bertanya apa lagi?' Tanya Luhan lagi mulai sebal pada jawaban Sehun

"Umm.. aku rasa aku tertidur Lu, aku tidak ingat" cengir Sehun membuat Luhan menatapnya sebal

"Baiklah aku ganti pertanyaannya. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang memiliki seorang anak?" Tanya Luhan mendelik ke arah Sehun

"Tidak ada pendapat. Aku tidak mau direpotkan anak kecil. jadi aku tidak ingin memiliki anak" balas Sehun membuat Luhan menahan mati-matian emosinya

"Bagaimana kalau itu anakmu sendiri? Darah dagingmu?" Tanya Luhan menuntut

"Aku baru tidur dan berhubungan intim denganmu, tidak pernah dengan wanita. Jadi selama aku berhati-hati aku rasa aku tidak akan memiliki anak" gumamnya percaya diri membuat Luhan tak tahan

"Apa kau pernah mendengar istilah _Male Pregnant?"_ Tanya Luhan memincingkan kedua matanya

"Pernah. Jaejoong hyung, kekasih Yunho hyung sedang mengandung anak kedua Yunho hyung, jadi aku tidak asing dengan istilah itu" katanya yang kini menatap Luhan dan penasaran kenapa pria cantiknya menjadi sensitive pagi ini

"Kenapa pertanyaanmu aneh?" Sehun bertanya balik karena wajah Luhan sudah memerah menahan kesalnya sekarang

"Well, akus ama dengan Jaejoong hyungmu, aku _Male Pregnant_ jadi aku bisa kapan saja mengandung anakmu mengingat kau satu-satunya pria yang meniduriku" Luhan mengehela sekali nafas dan berbicara tegas memberitahu Sehun yang tampak membeku

"A-apa kau bilang? Hamil? Aku bisa menjadi seorang ayah?" katanya mengulang pernyataan Luhan

"Ya benar, aku hanya takut aku hamil karena kita sudah tiga kali berhubungan tanpa menggunakan pengaman. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga agar kau tak lari dari tanggung jawabmu" Luhan memicingkan matanya menunggu reaksi Luhan

"Ha..Ha..Kau sedang bercanda kan?" Tanya Sehun yang tampak memucat

"Tidak" balas Luhan mantap

"Oh tidak" gumam Sehun yang merasa horror mengetahui dirinya bisa kapan saja membuat Luhan hamil, yang artinya dia akan menjadi seorang ayah dan mengingat keponakannya saja Jung Yunhee membuatnya bergedik ngeri, karena bocah lima tahun sangat nakal dan sangat suka mengompoli Sehun.

"Wae? Kau tak suka?" Tanya Luhan yang tampak bergetar kecewa dan kesal karena reaksi Sehun yang hanya diam saja seperti orang bodoh

"Kalau begitu gampang, sebelum terlambat. Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi, dasar menyebalkan" Luhan menghentakan kakinya dan masuk kedalam kamar Sehun mengganti bajunya dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah berpakaian lengkap dan melenggan pergi dari apartemen Sehun

"Aku membencimu" teriak Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tak bergeming di tempatnya

BRAK!

Terdengar pintu apartemen Sehun dibanting oleh Luhan membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya

"H-hey. Kenapa jadi seperti ini" gumam Sehun yang baru menyadari kalau dia kembali membuat Luhan marah

Benar kata Luhan, sebelum terlambat lebih baik mereka saling menghindari, namun membayangkan Luhan tak berada di sekitarnya saja sudah membuat hati Sehun mencelos kehilangan dan merasa rindu. Tapi jujur saja, untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Itu sama sekali belum terlintas di benaknya karena dia mengetahui Yunho saja dua kali dirawat karena mengurusi anak pertama mereka yang diasuh ibu Jaejoong di Jepang sana. Itu artinya mempunyai dan membesarkan anak adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan, tapi kehilangan dan tak bertemu Luhan adalah mimpi buruk untuknya

"Ish, aku harus bagaimana" gumamnya mengusak kasar rambutnya frustasi

Saat Sehun sedang frustasi dan bingung ponselnya bergetar membuat Sehun menggerutu kesal. Namun kekesalannya hilang saat nama "Yunho hyung" tertera di layarnya, dia kemudian tersenyum dan mempunyai ide cemerlang

"Bertanya pada yang berpengalaman tak ada salahnya kan" gumamnya menyengir senang merasa Yunho adalah jawaban untuk masalahnya.

* * *

 ** _tobecontinued_**

* * *

 ** _update yehet!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _sebelumnya triplet mau ucapin selamat lebaran buat semua reader kesayanganku.. maaf lahir batin yaa.. maafin karena ga sempet bales review satu2, maafin juga kadang lama update, ah maaf pokonya kalo banyak kurang sama jeleknya ya maaf bgt... :)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _sesuai janji MIT dipublish sehabis lebaran.. dan kalian pasti tau kan kenapa update khusus MIT gabole pas bulan puasa?...ya benar, karena susah banget ga bikin Sehun rada M(esyum) disini, maunya nempel muluk ama Luhan #kelakuancadel huhuuu maapin thehun pemilsa wkwk_**

 ** _._**

 ** _nah pokonya udah update, selamat baca, selamat review dan selamat lebaran.._**

 ** _seeya next chap yuhu!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Maid In Training (M.I.T)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluff, M-preg**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Itu sih tergantung bagaimana kau menanggapinya. Kalau ternyata dia bisa hamil, bukankah itu bagus? Itu artinya kau akan menjadi ayah dan pria cantik itu tak bisa pergi jauh darimu."

Saat ini Sehun sedang berada di apartemen Yunho, dia memaksa kakak tirinya ini untuk meladeninya yang sedang kebingungan. Yunho sendiri sebenarnya sangat kesal karena adiknya bertamu tengah malam dengan memencet bel apartemennya berkali-kali, membuatnya yang sedang kelelahan harus membuka pintu dan menjawab seribu pertanyaan Sehun tentang bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ayah.

"Apa kau mencintai anakmu?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Yunho melempar bantal ke wajah adik idiotnya ini

"Ishh.. Kenapa suka sekali memukulku." Gerutu Sehun namun diabaikan Yunho yang masih mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Tentu saja aku mencintai anak-anakku bodoh. Aku tidak akan menambah jumlah anak kalau aku tak mencintai anakku." Gumamnya menatap galak pada adiknya

"Hehehe… Kau tak seperti ayah yang baik menurutku." Katanya menilai Yunho yang kembali melotot kesal pada adiknya.

"Bagaimana mungkin pria sempurna sepertiku bukan ayah yang baik. Aku bahkan lebih baik dari kedua ayah kita." Katanya sambil memberikan Sehun segelas air.

"Kau benar. Kita tidak boleh seperti ayah kita masing-masing." Gumamnya menyetujui ucapan Yunho yang sama sekali tak mau disamakan dengan kedua ayah mereka yang sepertinya tak bisa membahagiakan ibu mereka.

"Setidaknya ibu bertahan dengan ayahmu." Kekeh Yunho membuat Sehun melihat ke arahnya

"Dan sialnya ayahku lebih menyayangi putra hitamnya."

Jawaban Sehun sontak membuat Yunho tersedak minumannya "Astaga mulut anak ini sangat berbisa." Geram Yunho mendekati Sehun dan mulai menjitaki kepala Sehun tanpa ampun.

"Hyung ampunn…hey sakittttt." Katanya bersusah payah melarikan diri dari Yunho yang sudah sangat kesal padanya.

"Pergi kau dasar albino idiot." Yunho melempar bantal di sofa ke arah Sehun yang kini sedang menghindar.

"Iya Hyung, aku tahu kau menyayangiku. Aku juga menyayangimu hyungku yang hitam. Sampai nanti. Terimakasih untuk waktumu." Sehun segera berlari sebelum Yunho kembali memaki dirinya.

Yunho pun hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan adiknya yang sepenuhnya benar mengatakan kalau dia menyayangi Sehun. Mau bagaimana pun Sehun merupakan teman pertama Yunho, salah satu hal yang membuat Yunho menerima ayah barunya yang tak lain adalah ayah Sehun adalah karena ayah Sehun sangat menyayanginya tanpa memebedakan dia dengan Sehun. Yunho juga sangat menanti kelahiran Sehun saat itu. Semenjak itulah, Sehun merupakan kesayangan Yunho dia adalah adik yang pertumbuhannya selalu diperhatikan Yunho. Bahkan Yunho juga turut ambil bagian mengenai kesuksesan yang diperoleh adiknya saat ini.

"Semoga beruntung dengan kisah asmaramu idiot. Aku juga menyayangimu."

Begitulah pesan teks yang dikirimkan Yunho untuk Sehun. Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim ke ponsel Sehun, Yunho kemudian mematikan ponselnya dan bergegas untuk kembali ke tempat latihannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sementara di lain tempat, Sehun yang sudah tak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Luhan yang tak mengangkat ponselnya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah Luhan, awalnya dia ragu untuk masuk kedalam sana, namun karena tak ingin memakan waktu berhari-hari untuk bertemu dengan pria cantiknya, Sehun mengabaikan gengsi nya dan perlahan keluar dari mobilnya untuk segera bertemu dengan pria yang membuatnya menjadi gila beberapa minggu ini.

Ting Tong!

Tangan putih pucat itu memberanikan diri untuk menekan bel rumah si pria pemilik rumah yang terus mengganggu pikirannya karena menolak bertemu dan mengangkat ponselnya. Hal ini membuat si pria berjulukan pria tanpa perasaan ini pun seperti seseorang yang terkena penyakit langka dengan gejala sakit kepala hebat karena tak bisa bertemu dengan rusa cantiknya.

Dengan modal masker dan kacamata hitam serta jaket tebal yang ia gunakan, seorang Oh Sehun sedang menggerutu karena tak percaya dia melakukan hal gila seperti ini.  
"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang aku lakukan, aku harus periksa ke dokter setelah ini. Pasti rusa jelek itu sudah menghipnotisku dengan ilmu hitam" gerutu Sehun yang sesekali meniup telapak tangannya karena kedinginan dan si pemilik rumah belum membukakan pintu.

Cklek!

"Sia..."

"Astaga Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini."

Luhan membelalak mengetahui kalau yang menekan bel rumahnya adalah pria yang sudah berniat untuk ia jauhi.

"Kau pikir apa yang aku lakukan disini? Tenty saja menemuimu." Gerutu Sehun menyeruak masuk kedalam rumah Luhan, namun Luhan menahannya.

"Ishh... kau pikir kau mau kemana? Keluargaku sedang makan malam, didalam juga ada Seohyun jadi jangan macam-macam" balas Luhan sedikit mendorong Sehun keluar rumahnya dan dengan cepat menutup pintu rumahnya.

Sehun mengernyit tak suka mengetahui Seohyun berada disana dan sedang makan malam bersama calon keluarga Sehun,  
paling tidak begitulah pemikiran Sehun.

"Astaga bagaimana bisa perempuan itu berada dirumahmu sementara aku hanya diluar sini." Gerutu Sehun membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Dia bisa kesini kapan saja dia mau."

"Kenapa dia bisa kesini kapan saja, sementara aku tidak?" Tantang Sehun

"Ya karena dia keka..."

"Sudahlah lupakan." Luhan tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya karena merasa keterlaluan pada Sehun.

"Heyyy kau pikir kau mau kemana sih?" Luhan sedikit kewalahan menahan Sehun yang kembali ingin masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Aku mau masuk." Balasnya keras kepala.

"Ish... apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau berhenti meminta masuk krdalam?" Tanya Luhan yang kembali menarik lengan Sehun, membuat Sehun menyeringai karena pertanyaan Luhan

"Aku mau kau tentu saja."

"Ayolah jangan bercanda." Jengah Luhan memutar malas bola matanya

"Aku serius.." Sehun menatap tajam Luhan, membuat Luhan benar-benar merasa lucu pada maknae exo ini.

"Hah... baiklahhh.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Luhan

"Ikut aku."

"Ikut kemana?"

"Ke apartemenku tentu saja."

"Tidak mau!"

"LULU SAYANG SIAPA YANG DATANG NAK? CEPAT HABISKAN MAKAN MALAMMU."

Terdengar suara ibu Luhan memanggil putranya membuat Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum jahil

"Ne eomma Lulu segera ma..."

"Umppphhh..."

Luhan tiba-tiba membekap mulut Sehun membuat Sehun kembali kesal karena Luhan terus mengganggunya.

"Apalagi sih?" Katanya tak suka

"Aku tidak pernah memanggil namaku Lulu bodoh." Gerutu Luhan kembali membawa Sehun keluar rumah.

"Ah benarkah... tapi kau begitu lucu dipanggil Lulu" cibir Sehun membuat Luhan semakin kesal.

"Cepat ikut aku sebelum aku masuk kedalam rumahmu dan mengatakan pada seluruh anggota keluargamu kalau kita sepasang kekasih." Ancam Sehun membuat Luhan membelalakan matanya sebal.

"Kenapa harus ke apartemenmu."

"Yasudah kalau mau disini. Ayo kita masuk"

Sehun kembali melenggang masuk namun ditahan oleh Luhan yang mendengus karena kalah, "Tunggu di mobilmu, aku akan cari alasan keluar." Katanya memberitahu Sehun

Sehun tertawa mendengar kalimat yang Luhan lontarkan "Aigoo lulu imut sekali." Ujarnya mencubit kedua pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

"Ish, jangan mencubitku." Gerutunya dan kemudian kembali memasuki rumahnya.

"Luhan!"

Sehun kembali memanggilnya membuat Luhan menoleh "Kenapa lagi?" tanyanya sedikit menyadari kalau wajah Sehun memerah menandakan kalau si pria tampan ini sedang kedinginan.

"Sepuluh menit." Sehun mengangkat tangannya memberitahu Luhan

"Eh?" Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti "Jika dalam sepuluh menit kau tak keluar, aku akan langsung masuk kedalam." Ujar Sehun yang langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bisa terkekeh karena pria yang belakangan mengisi hati dan pikirannya.

Blam!

Terdengar pintu mobil yang dibuka kemudian ditutup agak kasar oleh pria cantik yang tampaknya terburu-buru.

"Bagaimana? Kau diijinkan keluar kan?" tanya Sehun yang tertawa senang melihat Luhan sudah mengganti pakaiannya dan membawa tasnya.

"Ayo cepat kita pergi. adikku dan Seohyun, mereka tak percaya dengan alasanku." Katanya sedikit mendesak Sehun dan mentatap cemas ke arah pintu rumahnya.

"Memangnya kau beralasan apa?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Nanti aku ceritakan, ayo jalan" katanya memberitahu Sehun

"Baiklah." Sehun mengangkat kedua pundaknya dan kemudian menjalankan mobilnya. Sebenarnya dia tak peduli dengan alasan Luhan, karena yang terpenting sekarang, Luhan sudah bersamanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Mwo? Jadi alasanmu boleh keluar rumah karena mengatakan ingin menemani temanmu yang kesepian." Sehun sedikit berteriak kesal saat Luhan memberitahunya alasan kenapa dia dieprbolehkan keluar oleh ibunya.

Luhan yang sedang berada di pelukan Sehun mendongak perlahan "Kenapa? Kau tak suka? Kalau begitu aku pulang saja." Katanya berusaha melepas pelukan Sehun namun tentu saja Sehun menahannya.

"Tidak-… Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang rusa jelek." Katanya mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya saat ini.

Ya, Setelah berhasil membuat Luhan ikut dengannya, Sehun juga berhasil membuat Luhan tak menolak dirinya dan bersedia tidur dengannya lagi dengan alasan Sehun merasa sangat dingin dan akan sakit jika tidak diberi kehangatan alami. Kehangatan alami yang ia maksudkan disini adalah Luhan yang memeluknya erat. Sehun berjanji akan mentraktir Kai makan karena jurus andalannya yang meminta untuk berpura-pura sakit untuk menarik perhatian lawan ternyata berhasil menahan Luhan bersamanya disini malam ini

"Yasudah cepat tutup matamu, kau bilang tidak enak badan." Luhan mengingatkan dan kembali bersandar di pelukan Sehun.

"Aku sudah memutuskan." Sehun kembali mengeluarkan suara sambil mengelus sayang punggung Luhan.

"Aku mendengarkan." Balas Luhan yang entah kenapa hatinya menjadi berdebar menunggu ucapan Sehun selanjutnya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab apapun yang terjadi padamu nantinya. Sebelum mengenalmu aku adalah orang yang paling tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada hidupku kedepannya, aku hanya menjalaninya tanpa rencana, tapi saat kau marah pagi tadi dan mengatakan hubungan kita selesai, aku merasa harus memikirkan masa depanku dan aku sudah memutuskan…" katanya menggantung membuat Luhan menggeliat resah di pelukannya.

"Teruskan." Pinta Luhan tak mau menatap wajah Sehun karena takut Sehun mengatakan hal yang membuatnya kecewa seperti tadi pagi.

"Aku memutuskan ingin memiliki hubungan serius denganmu, hubungan yang sudah memasuki tahap selalu bersama tanpa harus berpisah."

DEG!

Tanpa Sehun ketahui, kini wajah Luhan sudah berubah menjadi berwarna merah karena menahan malu sekaligus senang karena ucapan Sehun yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya tak mau berdetak secara normal.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Selamat malam." Luhan kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya dipelukan Sehun dan memutuskan untuk segera tidur berharap ketika ia bangun keesokan harinya dia bisa menatap Sehun tanpa rasa malu dan senang berlebihan.

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa kau tidur. Aku secara tak langsung sedang melamarmu rusa jelek!" Sehun sedikit mengguncang tubuh Luhan yang sedang berpura-pura tidur dan tak bergeming dengan guncangan yang diberikan Sehun.

"Ish, rusa ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Harusnya aku tak melamarmu, kau bahkan belum meresmikan hubungan kita." gerutu Sehun mencibir Luhan, kemudian dia tersenyum tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. "Yak! Apa kau menggunakan ilmu hitam? Kenapa aku sangat tergila-gila padamu. Aku memang harus diperiksa." Kekeh Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan.

"Iya kau sudah tidur, aku tahu. Tidurlah dan jangan jawab apapun yang aku ucapkan, selamat malam. Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sehun menaikkan selimut keduanya, Luhan hanya menggeliat, membalas pelukan Sehun sebagai jawaban, membuat Sehun tersenyum gemas dan memaksa mencium bibir Luhan sebelum akhirnya ikut tertidur bersama rusanya yang keras kepala.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya, Sehun mengernyit tak mendapati Luhan di pelukannya, dia kemudian segera terbangun untuk memastikan Luhan masih berada di dalam apartemennya.

"Luhan!" teriaknya membuka cepat pintu kamarnya dan segera memanggil Luhan

"Lu.."

"Aku disini." Luhan membalas teriakan Sehun, membuat Sehun berlari ke arah Luhan dan mendesah lega mendapati rusa cantiknya sedang menyiapkan cereal untuknya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Sehun langsung merengkuh tubuh Luhan dan menyesapi pundak Luhan yang masih berbalut piyama kebesaran miliknya.

"Menyiapkan sarapan untuk majikan tentu saja. Kau pikir apalagi." Katanya mencibir dan sedikit menggeliat geli karena Sehun semakin gencar menyesapi pundaknya.

"Kau lebih terlihat seperti seorang istri daripada maidku." Katanya menggoda Luhan dengan meraba sensual perut Luhan.

"Oh ayolah berhenti menggombal, dan berhenti mengendusku. Aku bukan makanan." Protes Luhan namun Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum jahil mengerjainya.

"Kau sarapanku sayang." Bisiknya dan kemudian mengangkat cepat Luhan membawa Luhan ke sofa terdekat dan memangku Luhan yang tampak merona sekaligus terkejut karena Sehun sedang memangkunya saat ini membuat keduanya hanya berjarak sekitar lima cm dengan tatapan Sehun yang mengintimidasi,

"Yak-apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan sedikit berteriak gugup karena menyadari tatapan Sehun yang memang sedang terbawa nafsunya.

"Kau bilang aku harus sarapan. Aku sedang berencana untuk memakan sarapanku." Seringainya membuat Luhan membelalak tak percaya.

"Iya tapi aku bukan sarapanmu." Protesnya lucu membuat Sehun tersenyum gemas menatapnya.

"Tentu saja kau sarapanku." Katanya sedikit tertawa membuat Luhan semakin gugup.

Dan dengan perlahan Sehun mendekat beberapa senti dari wajah Luhan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup lembut bibir plum milik Luhan membuat Luhan melingkarkan lengannya dileher Sehun. Luhan memang tak pernah bisa menolak sensasi aneh yang diberikan Sehun ketika sedang menciumnya, semua yang ia rasakan seakan membakarnya kedalam gairah yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terkulai lemas di bawah Sehun. Dan secara reflex pun Luhan dengan erat mendorong kepala Sehun agar memperdalam ciumannya.

Sehun sedikit melumat bibir Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit mengerang menjambak rambut Sehun dengan nafas memburu. Lidah Sehun bermain dirongga mulut Luhan bergerak seduktif menyusuri bibir Luhan dengan cermat. Luhan sedikit memukul dada Sehun saat dirasa udara di dadanya habis, Sehun langsung melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka "Hosh hosh"Luhan masih saja meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya "Eunnggg"kepala Luhan serasa berputar-putar saat Sehun mengecup kecil lehernya.

"Sehuunnnnn"Luhan mengerang pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya matanya terpejam erat dengan keringat yang sudah mulai membasahi dahinya. Sehun masih saja memberikan beberapa tanda kissmark di leher Luhan membuat pemuda cantik itu mendesis nikmat "Ouuuhhhh shittt teruusshhh"Luhan terus saja menjambak rambut Sehun yang kini sudah tidak teratur. Sehun sejenak menghentikan aksinya menatap Luhan lekat dengan kedua mata tajamnya. "Kenapa berhenti?"seru Luhan dengan nada kesalnya. Sehun tersenyum sambil menyeka lelehan saliva yang berada disekitar bibir Luhan. "Apa aku sudah membuatmu terangsang." Godanya membuat Luhan membelalak kesal padanya.

"Cukup selesaikan apa yang telah kau mulai Sehun." Protesnya mengabaikan rasa malu dengan ucapannya sendiri dan kembali menarik tengkuk leher Sehun agar kembali melumatnya.

Sehun pun tersenyum menang di sela-sela kegiatannya mencium Luhan, karena setelah ini keduanya akan merasakan gairah cinta yang memabukkan di pagi hari.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kenapa kau memaksaku ikut kesini lagi? Aku tak mau melihatmu bermesraan dengan wanita lagi, lagipula aku masih sakit." Bisik Luhan menggeram kesal karena saat ini Sehun sedang membawa paksa dirinya kembali ke agensi miliknya setelah mereka bercinta hampir dua jam tak berhenti pagi ini.

"Ayolah, aku tak pernah bermesraan dengan orang lain selain dirimu cantik." Gumamnya sedikit meremas bokong Luhan, membuat Luhan meringis kecil dan memandang sebal pada pria yang sepenuhnya telah mengambil hatinya ini.

"Jangan sembarangan, ini tempat umum." Desisnya menatap Sehun galak, alih-alih takut. Sehun malah menghimpit Luhan ke tembok dan mulai melumat bibir Luhan dengan lapar lagi.

"Se-Sehunnmmpphh…lepashhmmppp." Luhan kesulitan mendorong Sehun agar berhenti melumatnya.

"Jangan menggodaku terus, aku harus kerja." Katanya melepas ciumannya pada Luhan dan mengelus lembut bibir Luhan kemudian tertawa menyebalkan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mulutnya masih terbuka mencari udara karena Sehun menciumya cukup lama.

"Yak Oh Sehun!" pekik Luhan yang merasa ingin membunuh pria tampannya itu saat ini juga,

"Cepat ikuti aku, nanti kau hilang." Katanya masih tertawa namun mengulurkan tangannya agar Luhan menggenggamnya. Luhan yang awalnya berniat pergi, langsung mengurungkan niatnya menyadari kalau dirinya jarang sekali melihat Sehun tertawa dengan begitu tampannya.

"Kau yang menggunakan ilmu hitam padaku. Aku pasti sudah gila." Gerutunya berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menyambut genggaman tangan Sehun.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut kesini?" terdengar Luhan bertanya pada Sehun yang hanya terus menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Sehunnn.." rengeknya karena tak mendapat jawaban.

"Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan keluargaku sayang." Katanya mengecup tangan Luhan, membuat Luhan menebak-nebak siapa keluarga yang Sehun maksud.

"Tak usah tegang, kau pasti menyukainya." Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Luhan, membuat Luhan hanya bisa diam dan mengangguk lucu membuat Sehun mengusak sayang rambut pria cantiknya ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Cklek!**

"Hyung aku datang.."

Sehun berteriak memasuki tempat yang sedang digunakan hyungnya untuk latihan.

"Itu si albino." Gerutu Xiumin saat mendengar teriakan Sehun dan berniat untuk memarahinya habis-habisan karena terlambat latihan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau terla…"

"ASTAGA! KENAPA ADA MALAIKAT DISINI. KAU MENCULIKNYA DARIMANA?"

Teriakan Xiumin berhasil membuat anggota EXO yang lain berhamburan menghampiri asal suara.

"Ada apa baby, kenapa berteriak." Chen yang tampak hampir khawatir langsung merengkuh kekasihnya yang masih menatap tak berkedip sosok yang kini bersembunyi dibelakang Sehun terkejut dan sedikit takut.

"Si albino menculik malaikat dari langit." Katanya membuat semua anggota Exo saling bertatapan kemudian

HAHAHAHAHAHA

Suara Chanyeol dan Kai yang paling keras menertawakan kalimat bodoh hyungnya ini.

"Yak DIAM!" Jongdae kesal karena kekasihnya ditertawakan.

"Hey hyung, aku memang menculik malaikat. Malaikat yang mencuri hatiku." Kekeh Sehun menggenggam Luhan dan membawanya untuk diperkenalkan pada anggota Exo yang sudah seperti keluarganya.

"Sehun.." Luhan menatap Sehun sedikit menolak karena takut dan risih.

"Mereka keluargaku." Katanya meyakinkan Luhan

"Namanya Luhan, dan dia kekasihku."

Uhuk!

Kai dan Chanyeol kembali berulah, namun kali ini tak sengaja karena mereka memang tersedak minuman masing-masing, "Bagaimana bisa?" teriak Kai yang merasa Sehun sangat beruntung karena sampai sekarang dirinya dan Kyungsoo bahkan belum menjadi sepasang kekasih,

"Yak! Memangnya kau sudah putus dengan kekasihmu? Kenapa kau sudah menjadi kekasih si albino." Kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya pada Luhan yang tampak keringat dingin, karena Kai dan Chanyeol mengetahui hubungannya dengan Seohyun.

"Kalian berisik! Luhan akan benar-benar menjadi milikku sebentar lagi." katanya berbangga diri membuat Luhan sedikit mencubit pinggang Sehun karena terlalu banyak bicara.

"Astaga Luhan-..Namamu Luhan kan? Apa kau dipaksa oleh dongsaengku yang tak beroerasaan ini? Apa kau menderita? Aku akan melapor kepada polisi untuk mengembalikanmu ke sekolah dasar. Kau imut sekali." Gemas Xiumin mencubiti pipi Luhan yang kini sudah tampak memerah.

"Hyung Astaga! Dia bukan boneka." Kesal Sehun yang membawa Luhan ke pelukannya dan sedikit menyesal memperkenalkan Luhan pada semua hyungnya hari ini.

Cklek!

"Hey kalian semua, ayo naik ke lantai enam. Kita rapat sebentar."

Terdengar seorang wanita memberitahu Exo untuk menghadiri pertemuan dengan petinggi agensi pagi ini, suara wanita tersebut sontak membuat Luhan menoleh dan kemudian

"BOA NOONA!" pekiknya berlari menghampiri artis favoritnya sedang berdiri dengan cantiknya didekat pintu dan terlihat sangat sempurna di mata Luhan.

"YAK!" teriak Luhan karena merasa kerah kaosnya ditarik secara paksa membuatnya tak bisa berlari "Kau pikir kau mau kemana rusa jelek" Sehun menginterupsi moment idola-fans antara Luhan dan Boa dengan menarik kerah Luhan dan kembali memeluknya posesif.

"Eh? Bukankah kau maid yang bekerja di apartemen Sehun?" tanya Boa menghampiri Luhan yang tampak kesal karena Sehun seenaknya menariknya.

"Iya noona. Kau mengingatku?" katanya menjawab malu-malu pertanyaan Boa

"Ish, wajah macam apa itu." Gerutu Sehun yang sepenuhnya tak menyukai reaksi Luhan yang berlebihan saat bertemu dengan Boa

"Lalu kenapa kau memeluknya? Bukannya kau bilang dia hanya maid ceroboh yang bahkan tak bisa memasak air." Boa menaikkan kedua alisnya menatap Sehun yang memintanya untuk tak berbicara macam-macam.

"Kau bicara seperti itu?" Luhan mendongak ke arah Sehun menatapnya kesal.

"Itu dulu sayang."

"Sayang?" Boa semakin menuntut jawaban dari Sehun

"Noona, Luhan kekasihku. Berhentilah menggodaku." Katanya sedikit frustasi memberitahu Boa yang jelas-jelas memenangkan taruhan dengan Sehun. Saat pertama kali melihat Luhan, Boa mengatakan kalau Sehun akan jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi Sehun menampiknya mentah-mentah, namun kenyataan yang sekarang adalah Sehun sudah tergila-gila pada Luhan.

Boa terkekeh dan menghampiri Luhan yang tampak berbinar didekati idolanya "Kau harus banyak bersabar dengannya. Aku tahu dia sedikit liar." Bisik Boa membuat wajah Luhan benar-benar memerah karena sedang digoda oleh idolanya.

Cklek!

Suara pintu kembali terbuka menampilakan Suho yang sedang menggenggam Lay dibelakangnya "Ada apa ribut-ribut? Kalian semua ditunggu." Katanya memperingatkan semua artis SM tersebut.

"Astaga kau siapa? Kenapa cantik sekali?"

Lay melepas genggaman Suho dan berlari menghampiri Luhan yang kembali bersembunyi di pelukan Sehun.

"Dia kekasih Sehun, Lay." Xiumin memberitahu Lay yang langsung menatap Sehun mengintimidasi.

"Wae?" katanya tak terima karena Lay menatapnya seperti dia menculik bocah SD

"Luhan, aku Lay, apa kau mengalami kekerasan selama bersama si albino ini? tenang saja aku akan membantumu." Kata Lay membuat Luhan benar-benar sangat menyukai keluarga Sehun ini.

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti psikopat?" tantang Sehun berteriak

"IYA…" Semua yang berada di ruangan itu menjawab dengan kompak membuat Sehun tampak _sweat drop_ dan membuat Luhan mau tak mau tertawa karena tampaknya seluruh artis disini benar-benar mengenal Sehun

"Astaga, aku tak percaya ini," gumam Sehun menggerutu sangat kesal namun mau tak mau ikut tertawa karena melihat Luhan yang sepertinya sudah nyaman dengan keluarganya ini.

"Sudahlah cepat kita harus segera ke atas." Suho tampak kesal karena Lay terus memegangi tangan Luhan, dia kemudia membawa paksa Lay dan berjalan keluar untuk segera membawa Lay pergi.

"Sebaiknya kita juga ke atas, kita akan membahas masalah tour kita." Boa memberitahu semua anggota Exo yang tampak mengangguk mengerti.

"Dah Luhan cantik, kita akan segera bertemu lagi." Xiumin tersenyum pada Luhan dan sedikit mencubit kencang pipi Luhan yang menggemaskan.

"Kalau kau bosan dengannya kau bisa menghubungiku cantik."

"Hyung!" pekik Sehun tak percaya kalau Kris yang sedari tadi hanya diam tiba-tiba menggoda Luhan.

Setelah semua teman-temannya pergi, Sehun yang masih kesal langsung menatap sebal ke Luhan "Kenapa kau terlihat menikmati semua godaan itu untukmu" katanya menyalahkan Luhan

"Siapa yang menikmatinya." Gerutu Luhan

"Ish, pokonya tunggu aku disini. Kita akan bicara lagi setelah ini, oke" katanya memberi perintah pada Luhan dan sedikit tersenyum karena Luhan langsung mengangguk.

"Kau imut sekali lulu sayang." Katanya mencium bibir Luhan berkali-kali "Aku pergi dulu." Katanya berpamitan dan kemudian menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah naik ke lantai atas.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Luhan yang sudah menunggu setengah jam di ruang latihan Exo tampak bosan dan memutuskan untuk mencuci mukanya di toilet,

Namun saat sedang mencuci mukanya dia mendengar percakapan yang cukup mengganggu pikiran dan pendengarannya

"Hmm.. Aku dengan di SM TOWN Jepang kali ini akan dilangsungkan selama seminggu penuh, termasuk di Tokyo Dome." Kata seorang pria yang terlihat seperti Suho memberitahu pria lain yang juga tampak seperti Suho, Luhan tebak mereka juga manager seperti Suho,

"Hmm.. TVXQ akan seminggu full disana."

"Shinee juga" kata pria lain yang memberitahu.

"Aku dengar Super Junior dan Exo akan berada di Jepang selama sebulan."

Pernyataan itu sukses membuat Luhan membelalakan matanya " _sebulan? Sehun akan pergi sebulan?"_ katanya yang merasa tak suka dengan percakapan yang didengarnya.

"Hmmh.. Mereka memiliki jadwal tambahan, Suho yang mengatakannya padaku."

Karena merasa tak ingin mendengar lebih lama lagi, Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali keruang latihan Exo dan menanyakan sendiri pada Sehun tentang hal yang ia dengar barusan. Dia berharap Sehun mengatakan itu tidak benar, tapi jika benar.. Entahlah, membayangkan tak melihat wajah Sehun sebulan membuat pikirannya benar-benar resah dan terganggu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Malam harinya, Sehun mengajak Luhan kembali ke apartemennya, dia merasa tak enak hati harus membuat Luhan menunggunya cukup lama di ruang latihan dan Luhan sama sekali tak mengeluh, dan hal yang membuatnya tambah menyesal adalah Luhan tertidur di sofa dengan ruangan yang cukup dingin tanpa menggunakan selimut. Oleh karena itu, Sehun ijin pulang terlebih dulu ke apartemennya dengan Luhan yang berada di gendongannya masih tertidur membuat Sehun menatapnya gemas dan meletakkan Luhan perlahan di tempat tidurnya.

"Sehun.."

Luhan melenguh terbangun karena merasa sesak dan benar saja karena saat ini Sehun memang sedang melumat bibirnya.

"Ah, maaf membangunkanmu sayang." Katanya membantu Luhan bersender di ranjang dan menatapnya tak enak.

"Kita sudah di apartemenmu?"

"Ya sayang. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Apa kau lapar? Aku akan memasak sesuatu untukmu." Katanya mengelus lembut bibir Luhan yang tampak menggodanya.

Luhan menggeleng kemudian menatap Sehun lagi "Sehun" panggilnya yang sangat ingin bertanya tentang jadwal tour Sehun.

"Ada apa hmm"

"Apa kau akan ke Jepang selama sebulan?" tanya Luhan langsung dan sedikit takut menunggu jawaban Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan mencium bibir Luhan sekilas "Ya, tapi aku akan segera kembali." Katanya meyakinkan Luhan.

"Tapi aku akan merindukanmu." Katanya menundukkan kepala dan merasa pusing karena tak bisa melihat pria tampannya ini sebulan penuh.

Sehun memegang dagu Luhan dan memaksa Luhan menatapnya "Aku juga akan merindukanmu, tapi aku akan segera kembali, kau tak perlu khawatir."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan dan menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir manis Luhan , melumat bibir merahnya dengan perlahan , Luhan menikmati ciuman yang Sehun berikan kepadanya

Sehun menghisap bibir merah Luhan dan melumatnya terus menerus sehingga nafas mereka tidak teratur , dia kemudian menindih Luhan yang sudah berbaring dikasurnya tanpa melepas lumatannya pada Luhan , ciuman Sehun berubah menjadi ciuman yang ganas , Sehun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan dan Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama , tangan Sehun meraba nipple Luhan yang tersembunyi di balik bajunya dan memelintirnya pelan ..

" aahh … " suara Luhan keluar tapi lebih terdengar seperti desahan yang makin menggoda Sehun …

"Sehunnie hmmmphhh.."

"Sehun membuka celana Luhan dan mengeluarkan junior Luhan yang sudah mengeras menjilatinya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut . Membuat Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman namun menikmati apa yang dilakukan Sehun padanya saat ini

"Sehunnie…hmpphhhh " desahnya yang semakin tak beraturan saat Sehun mempecepat gerakannya memasukkan dan mengeluarkan junior Luhan dari mulutnya ,

"Sehunnie aku keluar…akhhh.." Luhan melengkungkan tubuhnya kedepan saat mencapai klimaksnya akibat permainan mulut Sehun yang sangat hebat dan memabukkan dirinya. Sementara Sehun sibuk menelan cairan pria cantiknya dan menyeringai senang mengetahui Luhan menikmati apa yang ia lakukan padanya. Setelah merasa cukup Sehun pun membuka celananya sambil tetap memainkan junior Luhan , Luhan hanya bisa mengigit mulut bawahnya agar suaranya tidak terdengar terlalu keras ..

" Sehun.. hen .. ahhh .. hentikan … "

Luhan berusaha keras mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk menghentikan tangan Sehun yang masih saja jahil memijat dan membuat junior Luhan kembali mengeras lagi.

Setelah berhasil membuat Luhan telanjang bulat dan terbaring diranjangnya dengan pasrah membuatnya terlihat sangat seksi dimata Sehun karena saat ini Luhan mengigit keras bibir bawahnya menahan desahan karena tangan nakal Sehun yang terus mengerjai juniornya , tak banyak berlama-lama Sehun kemudian membuka lebar kaki Luhan dan meletakkan kaki Luhan di bahunya…

" Sehunnie kau mau apa … " Tanya Luhan dengan sedikit memekik

" membuatmu merasakan nikmat sayang… " bisiknya ketelinga Luhan dan berhasil membuat wajah Luhan memanas dan memerah , sambil memainkan nipple Luhan, Sehun perlahan memasukkan juniornya ke hole Luhan yang selalu bisa membuatnya ketagihan karena selalu bisa membuatnya merasakan nikmat yang tak bisa diungkapkan..

"Sehunnniee! " Luhan sedikit memekik saat merasakan junior Sehun yang berhasil masuk dengan sempurna didalam hole Luhan yang masih terasa sempit walau mereka sudah berkali-kali bercinta ..

" Ya sayang… Kau akan segera merasakan nikmat hmmphhh" desah Sehun sedikit berbisik karena sekarang mendapatkan kenikmatannya , dia mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya di dalam hole Luhan. Dan lam kelamaan erangan kesakitan Luhan berubah menjadi desah kenikmatang karena Luhan sudah mulai menyeimbangi permainan Sehun, walau dia masih sedikit kerwalahan dengan stamina Sehun yang selalu menggebu setiap kali mereka bercinta.

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun ,dan merasakan kenikmatan saat Sehun memajukan dan memundurkan juniornya dan terus mengenai titik-tik kenikmatan di dalam hole sempitnya.

"ngh,,Sehunnie…akkhhhh"erangnya saat ia merasakan junior Sehun mengenai tepat di prostatnya

"Ya Luhan sayang..hmpphhh" erang Sehun nikmat karna juniornya yang diremas ketat oleh otot-otot lubang milik Luhan ,Sehun menggenjot lagi juniornya tepat mengenai prostat Luhan membuatnya serasa melayang.

"Sehunnie…haaahhh"teriak Luhan ,namun bibir Sehun langsung mengunci bibir Luhan dengan ciuman panasnya, Luhan kembali terbuai dan merasa akan menjadi gila ingin menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun pada dirinya. Apalagi saat ini Sehun sedang menghujam keras hole nya dan tepat mengenai prostatnya berkali-kali

" aaakkhhhh …."desah Luhan saat dirinya yang tanpa aba-aba mencapai klimaksnya, Sehun sedikit tersenyum puas dan memejamkan erat matanya karena saat ini juniornya sedang dicengkram erat oleh hole Luhan yang sedang mencapai klimaksnya

"Lu,,," erang Sehun kenikmatan tanpa menghentikan genjotannya pada hole Luhan, kini Sehun mempercepat genjotannya dan

"Ahhhh~" dia pun mencapai klimaksnya menyusul Luhan, Sehun menyemprotkan cairan kental dan panas miliknya ke dalam hole Luhan sambil menikmati sensasi yang begitu nikmat yang kembali ia rasakan.

Keringat membasahi tubuh mereka berdua , Sehun pun mengeluarkan perlahan juniornya dan berbaring disebelah Luhan dengan nafas yang terputus – putus.

"Aku benar-benar tergila-gila padamu Lu." Katanya mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas dan membawa Luhan ke pelukannya.

"Aku juga" Luhan tanpa ragu lagi mulai berani mengungkapkan perasaannya membuat Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Sekarang tidur" ujar Sehun yang mulai menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka berdua dan mengelus sayang punggung Luhan agar Luhan cepat tertidur.

"Sehunnie." Luhan yang masih terganggu pikirannya kembali memanggil Sehun, membuat Sehun kembali membuka matanya.

"Ada apa sayang." Tanyanya menjawab Luhan

"Kapan kau pergi ke Jepang?" katanya bertanya menatap Sehun

"Minggu depan, tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan terus menghubungimu." Balasnya mencium bibir Luhan sekilas.

"Berjanjilah akan segera kembali dan tetap menghubungiku." Pinta Luhan yang merasa sangat tak rela.

"Aku janji sayang, sekarang cepat tidur." Perintah Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk kembali memeluk Sehun erat dan menikmati aroma Sehun yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tertidur dengan pulas dan nyaman.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dua hari sebelum kepergiannya ke Jepang, Sehun memang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk latihan di agensinya membuat waktunya untuk bertemu pria cantiknya sangat berkurang.

Saat sedang beristirahat karena tak berhenti latihan sejak dua jam yang lalu, Sehun merasa ponselnya bergetar dan tak lama membuka ponselnya dan tersenyum karena Luhan yang mengiriminya pesan.

 _Aku ada di belakang gedung agensimu. Keluarlah sebentar jika kau sempat._

Sehun mengernyit membaca pesan Luhan, dan tanpa berfikir panjang, dia langsung berlari keluar dan berniat menemui pria cantiknya.

"Sehun kau mau kemana?" Kai sedikit berteriak melihat Sehun berlari

"Ada perlu sebentar." Katanya menjawab dengan asal.

Dan tak lama Sehun pun sampai di pintu belakang SM dan membelalak terkejut mendapati Luhan berdiri di luar dengan hanya menggunakan jaket tipis dan sekarang dia benar-benar terlihat kedinginan.

"Luhan? kenapa berdiri disana."

Luhan yang awalnya tertunduk, tersenyum senang melihat pria tampannya terlihat khawatir karena mendapati dirinya hanya berdiri di luar didekat tempat pembuangan sampah.

"Sehun." Lirihnya berkaca-kaca dan langsung memeluk erat Sehun saat Sehun mendekat

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun sangat khawatir karena Luhan tiba-tiba terisak.

"Aku-…Aku sangat sedih sekarang." Katanya tak berniat melepas pelukan Sehun sama sekali.

"Kenapa hmmm? Cerita padaku." Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan menghapus lembut air mata Luhan "Kita bicara didalam. Kau sangat kedinginan Lu." Katanya lagi menggengam tangan Luhan berniat membawanyan pergi, namun Luhan menahannya.

"Aku baru saja putus dengan Seohyun."

Suara itu terdengar putus asa, membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh perlahan ke arah Luhan yang tertunduk terlihat sangat sedih.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Mwo? Jadi dia yang memutuskan hubungan kalian? Bukan kau? Ish.. Aku tak percaya kau benar-benar takut pada wanita gemuk itu." Cibir Sehun yang kini membawa Luhan ke kedai es krim tak jauh dari gedung SM.

"Hmm.. begitulah, ah sudahlah. Bukankah bagus kalau aku tak membuatnya menangis." Kata Luhan tak mempedulikan ejekan Sehun dan terus memakan es krimnya dengan lahap.

"Lalu kenapa kalian bisa putus?" tanya Sehun penasaran namun terdengar sangat senang membuat Luhan mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"Itu semua karena kau." Luhan menunjuk ke arah wajah Sehun dengan sendok es krimnya.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Karena kau suka menciumku sembarangan, pria yang menyukai Seohyun memberikan foto kau sedang menciumku, dan sialnya wajahmu tak terlihat namun foto itu dengan jelas menunjukkan kalau aku menikmati ciumanmu." Katanya menatap sebal ke arah Sehun

"Hahahaa.. kalau begitu aku akan terus menciummu sembarangan." Sehun tertawa puas dan segera berhenti saat melihat raut wajah Luhan yang kembali muram

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka putus dengannya?" Sehun bertanya menatap Luhan

Luhan menggeleng cepat "Bukan begitu, hanya saja dia terus mengatakan aku pria menjijikan, Seohyun tak pernah berkata kasar sebelumnya, tapi saat dia mengatakan hal itu, aku merasa benar-benar menjijikan." Katanya tertawa pahit mengingat bagaimana peliknya saat Seohyun memutuskan hubungan mereka di kampus hari ini.

"Menjijikan karena apa? Karena mempunyai hubungan dengan pria sepertiku?" Sehun bertanya menantang Luhan.

"Ani- Sehun.. Bukan begi.."

Luhan membelalak saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah namun hangat menempel di bibirnya, dia kemudian menutup matanya secara spontan dan membiarkan Sehun yang kini sedang melumat bibirnya lembut.

"Jangan pikirkan apa yang mereka katakan. Cukup pikirkan aku saja. Aku akan menjagamu dan selalu membuat senang" Katanya mengusak rambut Luhan membuat Luhan merasa sedikit tenang dengan ucapan pria tampannya ini.

"Cih, aku tak menyangka seorang bocah sepertimu bisa berbicara manis seperti itu." Cibir Luhan membuat Sehun terkekeh

"Yak! bocah kau bilang? Bocah apa… Ah-.. Aku tahu.. aku adalah bocah yang selalu berhasil menggagahimu dan selalu membuatmu merasakan nikmat. Iya kan?" katanya mengedipkan matanya berulang membuat Luhan merasa benar-benar salah memilih tipikal berondong mesum, pervert dan tak tahu malu seperti Sehun.

"Ish aku benar-benar salah memilih bocah sepertimu." Luhan mengusak kasar rambutnya frustasi.

PLUK!

"Yak!" Luhan mengelus keningnya yang baru saja disentil Sehun dengan keras.

"Berhenti mengataiku bocah. Kita hanya berbeda empat tahun bodoh. Lagipula aku adalah bocah yang kau sukai kan?" katanya protes tapi tetap menggoda Luhan.

Luhan mendengus kesal dan tak lama tertawa "Ya..ya..ya.. Aku menyukai bocahku." Cibir Luhan membuat Sehun cemberut karena Luhan kembali memanggilnya bocah.

"Baiklah..Baiklah, aku menyukai Sehun, Oh Sehun." Katanya mengalah karena merasa tak tahan dengan wajah cemberut Sehun yang begitu menggemaskan.

Sehun berbinar mendengarnya dan tak lama menggenggam tangan Luhan "Jadi apa kita sepasang kekasih sekarang?" katanya bertanya berharap pada Luhan.

Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung "Kekasih apa?" tanyanya tampak menahan tawa.

"Ish sudah lupakan, ayo pergi." Sehun kembali dalam mode ngambeknya membuat Luhan kembali tertawa dan menarik lengan Sehun untuk kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Iya iya aku minta maaf. Lagipula aku rasa kau tak perlu bertanya apa kita kekasih atau bukan." Ujar Luhan membuat wajah Sehun yang sedang cemberut tampak kebingungan.

"Aku bahkan lebih suka mengatakan hubungan kita lebih dari sepasang kekasih karena memang begitu kenyataannya." Katanya menjawab Sehun dan kembali memakan es krim nya dengan lahap.

"Astaga rusa jelek ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan." Gemas Sehun dan memaksa Luhan untuk membagi es krim yang berada di mulut Luhan ke mulutnya.

Luhan hanya bisa tertawa saat mereka saling membagi es krim melalui mulut masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu. Ahh tidak-… Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Gumam Sehun yang merasa sangat bahagia karena kini Luhan sepenuhnya telah menjadi miliknya.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinuedd...**_

* * *

 _ **ini akan end di chapter depan... :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **untuk yang lain segera menyusul publishnya... waitme yach:***_


	9. Chapter 9

**Maid In Training (M.I.T)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan/KaiSoo/ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluff, M-preg**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Last Part..]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Harusnya aku tak pernah mempercayai ucapan bocah albino itu. Aku marah dan sangat kesal."

Terlihat Luhan sedang menggeliat kesal di ranjang milik Sehun, bagaimana dia tidak kesal, karena sudah seminggu sejak kepergiannya ke Jepang, Sehun sama sekali tak pernah menghubunginya. Sehun hanya akan mengirim pesan padanya untuk tidak lupa makan dan tidur di apartemennya. Luhan bisa saja kesal dan mengabaikan perintah Sehun dipesannya, tapi dia tak setega itu pada pria yang akan menjadi calon ayah anak yang sedang dikandungnya itu.

Ya, Luhan memang sedang hamil dan usia kandungannya ternyata sudah memasuki bulan kedua, itu artinya percintaan panas keduanya dirasakan oleh calon baby mereka belum lama ini. Karena sehari sebelum keberangkatan Sehun ke Jepang, keduanya bercinta tak mengenal waktu agar tak terlalu merasa rindu. Sehun mulai menjamah Luhan dini hari dan baru berakhir tengah malam, saat tenaga tak lagi dimiliki keduanya.

"Kau harus sabar nak, appamu bahkan belum tahu tentang kehadiranmu." Kata Luhan yang entah mengapa sangat senang dengan kehadiran buah cintanya dengan Sehun.

Namun sayang, Sehun belum mengetahui kabar tentang dirinya yang akan menjadi seorang ayah ini. Karena Luhan baru mengetahui kehamilannya tiga hari yang lalu saat dia merasa pusing dan sangat merindukan kekasih tampannya itu. Luhan juga tak berniat memberitahu Sehun lewat telpon, karena dia ingin melihat langsung bagaimana reaksi Sehun nanti

Ting Tong!

Luhan mengernyit saat mendengar pintu bel Sehun ditekan, dia kemudian tersenyum senang menyangka itu Sehun, namun senyumnya memudar saat mengetahui kebiasaan Sehun yang tak pernah memencet bel. Dengan lesu, Luhan berjalan mendekati pintu apartemen Sehun untuk membukakan pintu.

Cklek!

"Siapa yang da.."

"Omo!" Luhan memekik kaget karena saat ini ada boneka rusa seukuran dirinya berdiri didepan pintu.

"Ah ternyata benar ada tuan putri disini."

Dan Luhan tambah mengernyit karena ternyata Yunho lah yang memencet bel apartemen Sehun dan membawa boneka rusa seukuran dirinya ini.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini." Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Lalu aku harus ada dimana?" Tanya Yunho menyeruak masuk kedalam apartemen adiknya dan meninggalkan boneka rusa yang sangat besar itu didepan pintu.

"Harusnya kau ada di Jepang kan?" Tanya Luhan yang kini menyeret boneka rusa besar itu kedalam dan mengikuti Yunho masuk.

"Ah~jadwalku sudah selesai." Kata Yunho duduk di sofa.

"Lalu ini untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Untukmu."

"Untukku?" Luhan tambah tak mengerti.

"Sehun menitipkan boneka merepotkan ini untukmu. Dia bilang kau pasti sedang kesal karena dia tak bisa dihubungi, tapi ppercayalah adikku selalu melihat fotomu di ponselnya, dia juga tidak menghubungimu karena takut akan memesan tiket pulang agar bisa bertemu denganmu." Kekeh Yunho membuat hati Luhan menghangat mendengarnya.

"Adikku sangat sibuk, dia akan menghubungimu jika sempat." Katanya memberitahu Luhan.

"Kau sama idiotnya dengannya." Kekeh Yunho yang kini melihat Luhan sedang memeluk boneka rusa pemberian Sehun.

"Umm gomawo hyung." Katanya merona berterimakasih pada Yunho.

"Apa yang membuat adikku senang adalah hal yang harus aku jaga dan juga menjadi tanggung jawabku. Sama-sama dan aku senang kau menyukai boneka merepotkan itu. Sehun yang memilihkannya untukmu." Yunho mengusak rambut Luhan dan berniat pergi dari apartemen Sehun.

"Jika butuh sesuatu telpon aku. Aku akan datang." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Aku anggap senyuman bodoh itu sebagai jawaban. Aku pergi dulu" pamit Yunho dan segera meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang menciumi boneka besar pemberian kekasihnya.

..

..

..

Dan tiga minggu yang menyesakkan pun berhasil dilewati Sehun maupun Luhan, Sehun hari ini pulang ke Seoul dan berniat langsung menemui kekasihnya yang pasti sedang menunggunya di apartemen.

Saat sedang menuruni eskalator, Sehun membuka ponselnya yang bergetar, dia kemudian membaca pesan yang ternyata dari kekasih cantiknya.

 _Aku menjemputmu dan sedang menunggumu di parkiran VIP. Cepat datang_

"Astaga rusa ini memang selalu membuatku terkejut." Gumam Sehun tertawa senang dan tak lama berpamitan dengan rombongan anggota Suju dan Exo,

Selintas ia juga melihat Kai dan Chanyeol berlari ke arah berbeda dengan mobil Exo, jika Sehun menebak pasti kedua temannya juga sudah ditunggu kekasih masing-masing.

Blam!

Sehun yang sudah mengetahui mobil Luhan langsung masuk kedalam dan langsung dihadiahkan pelukan erat dari pria cantiknya yang sudah tak bisa menahan rasa rindunya lagi.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Gumamnya berpindah ke pangkuan Sehun dan memeluk leher Sehun erat.

Sehun pun tersenyum sangat bahagia dan mulai menangkup wajah Luhan "Coba aku ingin lihat wajahmu." Katanya mengabsen seluruh wajah Luhan.

"Ini masih mata yang indah." Katanya mengecup kedua mata Luhan bergantian.

"Ini masih pipi chubby favoritku" katanya menciumi kedua pipi Luhan bergantian.

"Dan ini.. Ini masih menjadi bibir mungil yang selalu mengerucut lucu saat marah dan terdengar seksi jika mendesah, bibir ini hanya milikku."

Katanya mengklaim bibir Luhan dan langsung menarik tengkuk Luhan melumatnya lembut, memaksa Luhan untuk bertukar saliva dengan lidah mereka yang bertautan untuk melepas rindu yang masing-masing mereka rasakan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Gumam Sehun sedikit terengah, mengusap bibir Luhan yang tampak membengkak.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Luhan yang kembali memeluk erat leher Sehun.

"Aku membawakanmu banyak hadiah, ayo kita pulang dan kita buka hadiahmu."

"Umhh" Luhan mengangguk setuju dan bersemangat.

"Sehun." Katanya cepat saat Sehun hendak menggendongnya ke bangku samping kemudi.

"Apa sayang." Jawab Sehun yang kembali menatap Luhan yang masih suka duduk dipangkuannya.

"Aku juga punya hadiah untukmu."

"Eh? Benarkah? Dimana?" Tanya Sehun bersemangat.

"Disini." Luhan membawa tangan Sehun ke atas perutnya membuat Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti.

"Ah, kau mau melayaniku semalaman ya?" Tanya Sehun menggoda.

"Ish bukan itu, aku sedang menunjukkan hadiahnya untukmu." Katanya menggerutu kesal sambil membawa tangan Sehun mengelus sayang perutnya dengan gerakan memutar.

"Luhan.. Jangan bilang kau.." Sehun baru menyadari sesuatu saat Luhan membawa tangannya berputar ke perutnya yang tampak membuncit.

"Ya Sehun, Aku hamil. Kita akan memiliki baby." Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun yang tampak membeku.

"Wae? Apa kau tak suka?" Tanya Luhan sedikit bergetar.

"Eh? Siapa yang tak suka? Aku? Astagaa... Mana mungkin aku tak suka, aku hanya belum percaya. Apa-.. Apa benar didalam sini ada anakku?" Katanya kembali meraba perut Luhan perlahan

Luhan mengangguk tersenyum "Ada anakmu didalam sini." Balas Luhan ikut memegang perutnya.

"Ya Tuhan, jika ini mimpi jangan bangunkan aku." Gumam Sehun membuat Luhan tertawa, "ini bukan mimpi sayang." Katanya meyakinkan Sehun.

"Astaga, babyku. Anakku.. Apa kau baik-baik saja didalam sana." Sehun membuka paksa kaos Luhan dan kini sedang berbicara dengan calon anaknya.

"Sehunnie geli." Luhan menggeliat geli karena saat ini Sehun sedang mengecupi pperutnya bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun.

Luhan tersenyum dengan luar biasa bahagia, karena reaksi Sehun, benar-benar jauh dari bayangan Luhan. Awalnya dia berfikir Sehun hanya akan menerima bayi ini karena dirinya, tapi dia salah. Sehun bukan hanya menerima bayi ini, Sehun juga sangat menginginkan dan mencintai calon bayi mereka.

..

..

..

..

"Mwo? Menikah?"

Luhan tampak terkejut dengan statement yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Sehun tentang hubungan mereka yang harus dibuat lebih serius dan terikat.

"Iya. Kenapa terkejut? Kau sedang mengandung calon anakku jadi jangan coba-coba mencari alasan." Katanya memperingatkan Luhan dan membawa Luhan duduk dipangkuannya.

"Apa rasanya ada yang tumbuh didalam sana?"

Pertanyaan Sehun sontak membuat Luhan tertawa lucu melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang penasaran.

"Kenapa tertawa?" protes Sehun yang kemudian tangannya masuk kedalam kaos Luhan dan membelai lembut perut Luhan yang masih datar.

"Aku belum, tahu rasanya, tapi yang jelas aku akan semakin gendut dan sulit berjalan." Lirihnya memberitahu Sehun

"Dan aku bertaruh kau akan terlihat seksi saat itu." Bisik Sehun yang kemudian melepas paksa kaos yang digunakan Luhan membuat Luhan bertelanjang dada didepannya.

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan menyadari dirinya kembali berada di bawah kendali Sehun yang kini menatap lapar ke arahnya.

"Ya sayang." Balasnya mengecupi pundak Luhan yang terlihat seksi dimatanya.

"K-kau mau apa? Ada anakmu didalam sini." Luhan berusaha mengancam Sehun agar menghentikan tindakan mesumnya namun percuma, Sehun memang sangat terlihat sedang menikmati rasa rindunya yang tak bertemu dengan Luhan sebulan ini.

Brak!

Sehun membawa Luhan berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan sedikit terbu-buru kemudian menindih Luhan yang masih menatap horror Sehun, namun tak mengelak kalau dia juga merindukan sentuhan kekasih dan calon ayah dari anaknya ini.

"Bayi kita akan mengerti sayang. Dia mengerti kalau ayahnya sangat merindukan ibunya." Bisik Sehun yang kemudian mencium bibir Luhan lembut, merasakan perlahan betapa merindunya bibirnya kepada bibir yang selalu mengerucut lucu jika sedang marah, bibir yang selalu membuat Luhan berjuta-juta kali lebih cantik saat tertawa, dan bibir yang selalu Sehun kecup untuk mengutarakan bagaimana perasaan bersyukurnya karena telah dipertemukan oleh kekasihnya ini dan bibir yang entah kenapa terasa sangat pas di bibirnya ini.

"Eunghh..~"

Luhan melenguh sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya saat lidah Sehun masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya bersamaan dengan tangan Sehun yang menurunkan piyama tidurnya membuat Luhan tampak berkali-kali lebih seksi dimata Sehun.

"Lu.. Kenapa kau selalu membuatku berdebar bahkan disaat aku sudah memiliki calon penerusku didalam sini." Bisik Sehun mengelus sensual perut Luhan yang masih datar sambil mengecupi leher Luhan, memberikan tanda kepemilikan disana.

"Sehunn..hmpphh.."

Luhan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat gairah sudah menguasai dirinya yang terlarut dalam sentuhan Sehun yang sangat memabukkan.

Sehun pun semakin menggoda Luhan, ciumannya kini beralih ke keduaa tonjolan kecil milik Luhan yang tampak mengeras, Sehun menjilatnya dan sedikit memutar-mutar lidahnya dengan tangan yang satu sibuk memilin sesekali menarik keras nipple Luhan, membuat Luhan melenguh tak karuan menahan hasrat yang bisa membuatnya meledak kapan saja.

Sehun mengulang gerakan yang sama pada nipple yang ia jahili sebelumnya, kali ini ia menyesap kuat nipple Luhan membuat Luhan menggelinjang tak kuat dengan sensasi yang dirasakan karena ulah Sehun pada tubuhnya.

"Sayang apa kau suka?" Tanya Sehun beranjak keatas dan berbisik menggoda pada Luhan dengan tangan yang kini mengocok pelan junior Luhan membuat Luhan menggigit kasar bibirnya agar desahan tak terlalu terdengar karena demi apapun-.. Sehun hanya menggodanya dengan tangan dan bibirnya dia bahkan belum menyatukan tubuh mereka. Luhan hanya menjaga gengsinya saat ini, membuat Sehun mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat rusa cantiknya yang sangat lucu jika sedang berhasrat.

"Ya Sehun, aku su- _ah-_ ka..hmhhh." katanya kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kalau begitu mendesahlah, aku tak suka bibir ini berdarah karena kau gigit, Kau mengerti kan?" katanya mencium paksa Luhan dan memaksa Luhan melepas gigitannya di bibir bawah miliknya.

"Eunghhh.."

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat saat ciuman Sehun turun semakin ke bawah, saat ini Sehun sedang bermain di pusarnya dan sedang memutarkan lidahnya menggoda Luhan dengan hebatnya.

"Ssshh.."

Luhan semakin tak tahan saat Sehun hendak beralih ke juniornya yang sudah menegang dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Luhan dengan cepat menukar posisinya duduk diatas Sehun yang sedang menyeringai senang ke arahnya.

"Aigoo rusaku agresif sekali" katanya menggoda Luhan sambil mengecupi leher Luhan.

"Ya. Dan aku bisa gila kalau kau terus menggodaku, kita langsung ke intinya." Balas Luhan yang mati-matian menahan desahannya karena Sehun benar-benar mengerjainya, tangannya kini sudah bermain di junior Luhan yang menegang karena perlakuan Sehun yang sangat memabukkan.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau sayang." Bisik Sehun membuat Luhan mendelik sebal ke arah Sehun yang jelas-jelas meminta dirinya untuk sedikit agresif malam ini.

Merasa tak ada masalah pun, Luhan membuka semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Sehun, sampai akhirnya Luhan membuka celana serta boxer Sehun dan tersenyum mengetahui calon ayah dari anaknya ini juga sama terangsang dengan dirinya.

"Sekarang apa bedanya kau dan aku." Sindir Luhan membuat Sehun terkekeh

"Tentu saja berbeda sayang." Katanya sedikit mengelus sayang perut Luhan, seakan meminta izin kepada calon anaknya agar tak berkeberatan mengijinkan keduanya bercinta malam ini.

"Diamlah." Protes Luhan yang sedang memposisikan junior Sehun masuk kedalam lubangnya dan tak lama.

"Ahhhh..hmmmh." keduanya mendesah memejamkan mata, tanda bahwa kedua tubuh mereka sudah kembali menyatu.

"Sayang apa sangat sakit?"

Sehun bertanya dengan panik melihat wajah Luhan yang menahan sakitnya "Ani, hanya saja sudah sebulan aku tak melakukan ini denganmu. Rasanya seperti pertama kali." Gumamnya memberitahu Sehun yang seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Luhan.

"Mau bertukar posisi?" Sehun menawarkan namun Luhan menggeleng cepat.

"Aku yang menguasai permainan malam ini, jadi diam dan nikmatilah." Balas Luhan membuat Sehun benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung karena kehamilan Luhan membuatnya sedikit lebih agresif.

"Baiklah, this game is yours nyonya Oh." Katanya kembali menggoda Luhan membuat Luhan mau tak mau tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Dasar perayu ulung." Cibirnya yang kemudian perlahan menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun diatas Sehun.

"Hsshh.." Luhan sedikit berjengit saat Sehun ikut memajukan pinggulnya, membuat junior Sehun benar-benar menusuk ke paling dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau menyukainya hmm." Tanya Sehun yang juga dalam posisi duduk memangku Luhan, mulai menyimbangi permainan Luha.

"Sehunn..hmpphhh."

Luhan akhirnya kembali kalah tak kuasa menahan permainannya sendiri, dia dalam sekejap membiarkan Sehun kembali menguasai permainan panas keduanya saat ini.

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan saat Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai menindihnya lagi.

"Aku tahu kau lelah sayang, biar aku yang memanjakanmu Lulu sayang.." katanya melumat lembut bibir Luhan tanpa menghentikan hentakan lembutnya di hole Luhan..

"Hmphh.." desah Luhan mengiyakan perkataan Sehun.

Selesai melumat bibir Luhan, Sehun kembali mengicar leher Luhan sesekali tangannya bermain bergantian di junior Luhan, menggenggamnya sesekali mempermainkan junior Luhan membuat Luhan semakin menggelinjang tak karuan.

"Sehun!" Luhan kembali memekik saat Sehun tiba-tiba menghentak keras juniornya kedalam lubangnya, seolah kedua tubuh mereka menyatu sepenuhnya dengan gelombang kenikmatan yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Sehun pun memejamkan matanya menikmati betapa hole Luhan meremat dan sedikit memijat juniornya membuatnya semakin tergila-gila pada pria yang sedang mengandung anaknya ini.

Tak lama Sehun merasakan Luhan mencengkram kasar pundaknya dan

"Ahhhh~."

Pria cantiknya pun melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas, menandakan dia telah mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Sehun membiarkan Luhan menikmati klimaksnya sambil terus menciumi leher Luhan tanpa ampun. Setelah merasa Luhan telah menikmati klimaksnya, Sehun kembali menggerakan pinggulnya cepat, berniat segera menyusul Luhan.

Dan dalam tiga hentakan kasar dan dalam, Sehun pun mencium bibir Luhan, dan

"Hmmhh.." dia memejamkan matanya dengan bibir yang menempel di bibir Luhan, ingin menunjukkan pada Luhan bahwa dia sangat menikmati kegiatan panas mereka setiap kali mereka melakukannya.

Selesai menumpahkan seluruh cairannya ke lubang Luhan, Sehun membuka matanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata cantik milik Luhan.

"Luhan, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Gumamnya yang kembali melumat bibir Luhan.

"Aku juga..Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun."

Dan ini adalah kalimat cinta pertama Luhan untuk Sehun dengan penuh keyakinan tanpa rasa ragu. Luhan sempat ragu mengatakan cinta pada Sehun karena Seohyun, namun saat hubungannya dengan Seohyun berakhir, dia tak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk menolak pria yang sudah memberikannya banyak kejutan dihari pertama mereka bertemu, pria yang begitu tulus mencintainya dan pria yang akan menjadi ayah dari calon anaknya kelak.

Ya…Luhan sudah mencintai sosok Sehun sepenuhnya, seperti Sehun yang sangat mencintainya. Dan kata-kata cinta yang Luhan ucapkan, Sehun bersumpah ini akan menjadi hari yang akan selalu diingatnya.

"Gomawo Lu.. Terimakasih sudah datang padaku dan terimakasih untuk dirimu yang begitu lucu dan sangat menggemaskan." Katanya mengecup bibir Luhan dan membawa Luhan berbaring didekapannya.

"Jadi kau tidak berterimakasih untuk kehadiran calon anakmu?" tanya Luhan mendongak ke arah Sehun.

"Sangat.. Aku sangat bersyukur, dia itu seperti piala daesang yang Exo menangkan tahun lalu." Kekehnya membuat Luhan mencubit keras perut Sehun.

"W-wae?" katanya sedikit meringis karena Luhan mencubitnya kencang.

"Bisa-bisanya kau menyamakan anakmu dengan piala daesang. Dasar idiot." Gerutu Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa karena melihat Luhan sangat sangat sangat menggemaskan.

"Aigoo lulu benar-benar seperti anak lima tahun." Sindir Sehun namun diabaikan Luhan yang sudah berniat beristirahat dan memeluk erat kekasihnya.

"Lu, besok aku akan kerumahmu. Aku akan melamarmu."

"MWO?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Keesokan malamnya….**

Cklek!

"Oppa apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Luna membuka kamar Luhan begitu saja. "Kau ini, fungsi pintu untuk diketuk." Gerutu Luhan namun diabaikan oleh adik perempuannya yang sangat manja ini.

"Oppa, memang siapa yang mau datang? Kenapa kami harus bersiap-siap? Memang kau punya kekasih baru?" Luna duduk di kasur Luhan bertanya pada kakaknya yang terlihat sangat gugup.

"Pokoknya bersiap saja, kau berisik sekali." Katanya kembali memarahi adiknya yang begitu cerewet.

"Ish aku kan hanya bertanya, kau galak sekali seperti wanita hamil." Cibir Luna membuat Luhan meneguk kasar air liurnya.

Ya, setelah pernyataan Sehun semalam, Luhan harus benar-benar menyiapkan diri untuk menyambut kedatangan Sehun yang sepertinya tak main-main tentang masalah ingin menikahi Luhan secepatnya. Luhan tentu saja senang Sehun mempunyai niat untuk bertanggung jawab pada dirinya dan calon anak mereka, namun semua terkesan terburu-buru, bahkan Sehun masih harus menyelesaikan serangkaian promo tour nya dengan agensinya.

Luhan mencoba berbicara lagi dengan Sehun keesokan paginya, namun sepertinya percuma karena Sehun benar-benar akan berbicara dengan orang tuanya hari ini.

"OPPA!" pekik Luna karena merasa kesal Luhan mengacuhkannya.

"Ada apa sih?" Luhan sedikit membentak adik perempuannya ini.

"Apa kau tidak dengar ceritaku?" tanya Luna melipat kedua tangannya.

"Cerita apa?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Aku benar-benar berbicara dengan hantu sepertinya." Cibirnya pada Luhan yang terlihat aneh sejak pulang tadi pagi. "Kalau kau tak ada keperluan tunggu dibawah." Sela Luhan yang juga mulai sebal pada tingkah adiknya.

"Kabarnya Sehun oppa akan menikah, dia menulis di account weibo nya dengan mengatakan meminta izin dan restu pada kami sebagai fansnya."

"MWO?" kini Luhan yang memekik membuat Luna menatap sebal pada kakaknya. "Kenapa kau bereaksi seperti itu?" tudingnya pada Luhan.

"A-aniya.. kapan dia menulis pesan itu?" tanya Luhan duduk disamping adiknya.

"Semalam, dan tadi pagi aku menangis membacanya. Lihat mataku bengkak. Aku tak percaya Sehun oppa akan tega menikah secepat itu, dia menyakiti kami fansnya." Lirih Luna menggigit boneka rusa kesayangan Luhan.

"La-lalu bagaimana reaksi fansnya yang lain?" tanya Luhan keringat dingin.

"Tentu saja marah. Kami akan mengacaukan pesta pernikahan Sehun oppa, dan untukku. Aku akan membunuh si calon pengantin itu agar tak lagi mengganggu Sehun oppa." Katanya menggebu-gebu memberitahu Luhan.

Luhan tampak terkekeh mendengarnya kemudian perlahan berjalan menjauhi adiknya. "Coba kalau kau berani membunuhku." Gumam Luhan dan kembali menyiapkan dirinya.

"OPPAAAA AKU KESALLLL...HUWAAAAA."

Luna berteriak sangat menakutkan membuat Luhan bergedik ngeri melihatnya.

"Hey..Hey jangan berlebihan seperti i.."

Ting Tong!

"Itu dia." Pekik Luhan yang kemudian berlari keluar kamarnya untuk membukakan pintu, turun dari tangga Luhan sedikit mengernyit melihat eommanya menangis di pelukan ayahnya, namun dia menyadari hal yang membuat ibunya menangis karena saat ini ibunya sedang menonton acara gosip yang juga mengedarkan berita tentang rencana pernikahan Sehun.

"Astaga, negara ini memang nomor satu masalah gosip tentang artisnya." Gumam Luhan yang semakin takut dengan apa yang akan ia alami jika benar Sehun akan menikahinya.

"Oppa minggir!"

Luna menyeruak dan menyenggol bahu Luhan, mendului Luhan untuk membuka pintu, membuat Luhan membelalakan matanya karena adiknya pasti akan berteriak histeris

"Luna biar aku saja." Teriak Luhan

"Aku penasaran, biar aku saja." Balas Luna berteriak dan

Cklek!

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

"O-may-God..EOMMAAAAAA ADA SEHUN OPPA DISINI."

"Lhatlah yeobo, bahkan putri kita sudah gila karena berita pernikahan Sehun." Isak nyonya Xi semakin memeluk suaminya erat.

"EOMMA AKU TIDAK GILA!" pekik Luna yang masih mematung melihat Sehun didepannya sedang tersenyum sangat tampan ke arahnya.

"Aku bisa gila." Gumam Luhan menghampiri adiknya yang sedang terpesona dengan ketampanan Sehun diluar sana.

"Anyeong adik ipar. Aku calon kakak iparmu."

Mata Luna membelalak mendengar ucapan Sehun dan sedikit mengulang apa yang barusan Sehun katakan. "M-mwo? Kakak ipar? Itu berarti.."

"LUHAN OPPA!" Luna kembali memekik membuat Sehun tertawa lucu sementara Luhan harus mati-matian menahan kesal pada kekasihnya yang sangat seenaknya sendiri.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Jadi apa maksudmu kau benar-benar akan menikahi putraku?"

Kini Sehun sedang berbicara berdua dengan ayah Luhan di ruang kerja Tuan Xi. Sementara ketiga pasang telinga mendengarkan dengan seksama di luar pintu kerja tuan Xi

"Ya, abonim. Aku akan menikahi Luhan, aku mencintai putramu." Katanya terdengar mantap dan tanpa ragu menjawab pertanyaan ayah Luhan.

"Astaga oppa, kau memakai ilmu hitam darimana? Kenapa idolaku terdengar sangat menggilaimu." Cibir Luna menyikut Luhan yang sedang fokus mendengarkan perbincangan Sehun dengan ayahnya.

"Anak ini." Gerutu Luhan menatap tajam adiknya yang sembarangan berbicara.

"Wae? Aku kan benar... itu Sehun.. oh Sehun... kenapa pria setampan dan sedang digilai wanita sedunia itu bisa jatuh hati padamu? Mencurigakan." Katanya menganalisa namun Luhan kembali mengabaikannya.

"Sayang diamlah... eomma ingin dengar suara Sehun." Protes nyonya Xi membuat Luhan mendengus kesal karena ketampanan Sehun yang berlebihan membuat hampit seluruh wanita menggilainya.

"Sehun tidak setampan itu kok.. percaya padaku." Gumam Luhan terkekeh dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan menyeramkan adik dan ibunya.

"Lalu kenapa aku harus mengijinkanmu menikahi putraku secepat ini?"

Suara ayah Luhan kembali menginterupsi membuat Luhan mati-matian menahan debaran jantungnya yang tak beraturan "jangan katakan...jangan katakan." Gumamnya berdoa dalam hati.

"Itu karena sekarang Luhan sedang mengandung calon anakku abonim.. aku tidak mau anakku merasa tak memiliki ayah."

"Mati aku." Luhan mencicit ketakutan dan

"MWO?"

Suara Luna dan ibunya terdengar sangat memekakan telinga membuat Luhan seperti seorang tersangka pembunuhan.

"SEHUN OPPA... APA LUHAN OPPA MENGANCAM AKAN MEMBUNUHMU? KENAPA BISA DIA MEMGANDUNG ANAKMU? KAKAKKU KAN SEORANG PRIA!." Pekik Luna mendobrak masuk ruang kerja ayahnya dan meminta penjelasan pada Sehun.

"Ani... kakakmu tidak mengancamku, lagipula benar dia sedang mengandung anakku. Tanya saja padanya." Sehun mengerling ke arah Luhan yang tampak pucat dan sangat kesal padanya.

"Lulu sayang apa benar nak? Apa-... apa benar didalam sini ada calon cucuku." Nyonya Xi menghampiri Luhan dan memegang perut Luhan yang masih datar.

"Sayang ada eomma disini.. jangan takut nak.." katanya meyakinkan Luhan yang benar-benar berjanji akan memarahi Sehun setelah ini.

"I-..iya eomma." Jawabnya menunduk takut dengan reaksi keluarganya.

"Astagaaaa... aku akan menjadi kakek diusia semuda ini." Gumam tuan Xi menghampiri putranya dan ikut memeluk Luhan yang sedang dipeluk istrinya. Tuan Xi entah bagaimanapun berusaha marah namun selalu gagal karena putranya menatap dengan memohon. lagipula siapa yang tidak senang mendapat kabar akan mempunyai cucu, begitulah pikirnya.

"Kyaaaaa... itu artinya aku akan mempunyai ipar anggota EXO... dan itu artinya aku bisa menonton gratis semua konser EXO." Pekik Luna yang mengambil kesempatan memeluk Sehun secara gratis. Luhan memperhatikan adiknya yang bertingkah sangat menyebalkan.

"Oppa, kalau kau bosan dengan Lulu oppa, kau bisa menghubungiku." Bisiknya menggoda calon kakak ipar sekaligus idolanya ini.

"XI LUNA!" Pekik Luhan yang sangat tak suka melihat kekasihnya digoda orang lain termasuk adiknya sendiri.

"Cih pelit sekali." Cibir Luna kemudian menatap iri kakaknya yang sedang dipeluk erat oleh idolanya itu.

"Aku hanya milikmu sayang." Gumam Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sekilas dan memeluknya erat.

"Iya kau hanya milikku." Balas Luhan sangat tak rela berbagi Sehun dengan siapapun. Ingat...SIAPAPUN...

Prang!

Terdengar seseorang memecahkan gelas yang sedang dibawanya, Luhan mengernyit kemudian membelalak tak percaya melihat Seohyun sedang berdiri disana sedang menangis tersedu. "Oppa keterlaluan." Gumamnya berlari menyalahkan Luhan

Luhan yang merasa tak enak hatipun melepas pelukan Sehun dan mengejar Seohyun yang sedang menangis.

"Lu, kau mau kemana?" Sehun berteriak namun diabaikan Luhan yang mengejar Seohyun.

"Seohyun tunggu." Luhan memekik namun Seohyun terus berlari menjauh.

"Aku bilang tunggu Seohyunna.."

Luhan berhasil menarik lengan Seohyun dan memaksa gadis itu untuk bicara.

"Kenapa kau datang ke rumahku?" Tanya Luhan menyelidik.

"Kau sangat jahat padaku oppa... bagaimana bisa Sehun oppa akan menikahimu." Katanya sedikit memukul Luhan yang melangkah mundur untuk menghindari Seohyun.

"Seohyunna.." lirih Luhan merasa frustasi.

"A-..apa benar ada anak Sehun oppa didalam sana?" tanya Seohyun menatap kesal pada perut Luhan.

"Seohyun.. aku bisa jelaskan."

"JAWAB AKU OPPA!" Katanya berteriak meminta jawaban.

"Iya benar.. aku mengandung anaknya." Balas Luhan merasa sangat jahat pada Seohyun.

"Huwaaa oppa... bagaimana bisa kau menghianatiku dengan idolaku sendiri.. aku datang kerumahmu malam ini untuk memintamu kembali padaku.. tapi aku malah mendengar semua kegilaan ini." Jerit Seohyun terduduk di taman belakang Luhan.

"Seohyunn..maafkan aku." Gumam Luhan memaksa untuk memeluk Seohyun, wanita yang dulu pernah sangat baik padanya.

"Oppaa kau jahat..." isaknya memukuli Luhan, dan kali ini Luhan membiarkan gadis yang pernah mengisi hatinya ini mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

"Maaf Seohyun... maaf." Gumam Luhan mengelus punggung Seohyun dengan menyesal

Dan setelah beberapa menit pun tangisan Seohyun mereda dengan Luhan yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Oppa.." lirih Seohyun mencengkram erat lengan Luhan.

"Hmm... ada apa?" Tanya Luhan melepas pelukannya pada Seohyun.

"Chukkae.. kau akan hidup bahagia bersama Sehun oppa dengan calon bayi kalian, aku patah hati namun aku ikut senang untuk mu oppa.." katanya menatap Luhan sungguh-sungguh.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu menangis Seohyunna.." gumam Luhan menyesal.

Seohyun menggeleng cepat "Anio oppa.. aku hanya iri padamu.. kau mendapatkan pria paling tampan di Korea, dan dia terlihat sangat memcintaimu." Gumam Seohyun tertawa melihat wajah pucat Luhan.

"Dia tidak setampan itu kok. Percaya padaku." Kekeh Luhan membuat Seohyun menatapnya sebal.

"Tentu saja aku tampan... buktinya kau tergila-gila padaku."

Suara yang sedang dibicarakan menginterupsi menghampiri Luhan dan Seohyun yang sedang duduk di taman belakang Luhan.

"Sehun..." gumam Luhan merasa senang kekasihnya selalu ada untuknya.

"Aku tidak mengganggu moment kekasihku dan mantan kekasihnya kan?" Tanyanya menyeruak ditengah-tengah Seohyun dan Luhan dan diam-diam melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Luhan.

Seohyun seolah terpana melihat idolanya berada disampingnya.

"Sehun oppa..." panggil Seohyun

"Ya.." Sehun menoleh kearahnya, menjawab.

"Kau benar-benar tampan dari jarak dekat seperti ini." Puji Seohyun.

"Kau juga cantik." Balas Sehun yang kemudian merasa Luhan menggeliat tak suka dipelukannya "Tapi kau lebih cantik." Gumam Sehun memberitahu Luhan.

"Kau beruntung memiliki Luhan oppa.." katanya memberitahu Sehun.

"Kau benar... dia sangat menggemaskan dan aku sangat tergila-gila padanya." Katanya berkata jujur pada Seohyun yang sangat merasa iri.

"Selamat untuk pernikahan dan calon bayi kalian." Katanya menatap Sehun dan Luhan

"Terimakasih juga untukmu karena telah mengidolakan aku." Balas Sehun tersenyum pada Seohyun.

"Semua wanita mengidolakanmu oppa." Kekehnya memberitahu Sehun.

"Tapi tidak semua wanita memiliki pacar secantik dia, yang sangat membenci idola kekasihnya dan sekarang menjadi calon istri dari si idola, bahkan calon ibu untuk anakku." Katanya menggoda Luhan yang tampak merona hebat.

"Ya kau harus berterima kasih padaku. Aku meminta untuk menonton langsung semua konser EXO secara gratis dan memiliki akses backstage tak terhingga." Katanya memberitahu Sehun

Sehun mengangkat kedua pundaknya "Tak masalah. Kau mendapatkannya." Balas Sehun memberitahu Seohyun.

Dan untuk beberapa saat hanya hening yang dirasakan ketiganya, mereka membiarkan semilir angin menerpa wajah masing-masing. Semua keheningan itu terpecahkan saat Seohyun kembali membuka suaranya.

"Aku tak percaya idolaku merebut kekasihku." Cibirnya pada Sehun membuat ketiganya tertawa bersama malam itu. Luhan sangat lega mengetahui keluarga dan mantan kekasihya tak mempermasalahkan hubungannya dengan Sehun.. dia sangat bersyukur semua rencana Sehun yang sangat terburu-buru berjalan dengan lancar.

"Gomawo." Katanya berbisik pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mencium kening Luhan dan kembali mendekap erat Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dihari yang sama, Sehun juga langsung membawa Luhan kerumahnya, setelah sebelumnya dia meminta Yunho bersama Jaejoong untuk datang ke rumah mereka malam ini. Sehun juga telah memastikan kalau kedua orang tuanya berada dirumah malam ini.

Luhan yang awalnya sudah lega karena keluarganya memberikan restu, harus kembali merasa berdebar tak karuan saat Sehun memaksa dirinya bersiap dan langsung menuju rumahnya, wajahnya kembali memucat dan harus mati-matian menahan keringat dingin di tubuhnya.

"Sayang, apa kita harus melakukan ini?" kata Luhan tampak tak yakin saat Sehun menggenggamnya di pekarangan rumahnya menuju kedalam rumahnya.

"Tentu saja, restu kedua orang tua sangat penting. Tenang saja keluargaku juga menyenangkan walaupun sedikit menyebalkan." Balas Sehun ambigu membuat Luhan ingin bertanya namun sepertinya terlambat saat Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya.

Cklek!

"Selamat datang tuan muda.. Tuan muda Yunho beserta keluarga serta kedua orang tua anda sudah menunggu."

Terlihat pelayan yang sudah berumur menyapa Sehun dan menatap Luhan dengan senyum "Terimakasih paman. Ayo masuk." Bisik Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"Hay semua.. terimakasih sudah datang malam ini." Sehun menyapa keluarganya yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Gerutu Yunho masih belum melihat Sehun yang datang.

"Ahjussiiii.." terlihat seorang anak lelaki berlari menghampiri Sehun.

"Yunjaeyaaaa...aigooo anak paman kenapa tampan sekali." Gemas Sehun menciumi bibir Yunjae, putra sulung Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Astaga Sehunna, kau membawa siapa?" Jaejoong terlihat melepas apronnya dan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang menggendong putranya.

"Ah, Jongie hyung.. kau semakin cantik saja dengan perut buncitmu." Puji Sehun memeluk sekilas kakak iparnya.

"Jangan menggodaku terus. Siapa pria cantik ini?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran

Saat istrinya bertanya, barulah Yunho menoleh dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Luhan yang sedang digenggam Sehun "Tidak mungkin." Gumamnya mendekati Luhan.

"Bukankah kau pria yang mengatakan aku sama menyebalkannya dengan dia?" tanya Yunho membuat Luhan semakin tak enak hati bertemu dengan calon kakak iparnya ini.

"Mianhae." Cengir Luhan bersembunyi dibelakang Sehun.

"Yeobo dia siapa?" tanya Jaejoong pada suaminya.

"Dia calon adik iparmu hyung."

"MWO?"

Tak jauh berbeda dengan reaksi keluarga Luhan, keluarga besar Sehun pun memberikan respon yang sama dan membuat keduanya terkekeh.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Astaga apa benar kau akan menikahi manusia es ini?"

Terlihat wanita tua yang masih sangat cantik dan elegan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang bersembunyi dibelakang Sehun.

"Eomma!" protes Sehun namun diabaikan ibunya yang bersama Jaejoong membawa Luhan ke ruang keluarga.

"Kau sedang tak diancam kan?" Jaejoong memastikan kalau Luhan baik-baik saja.

Luhan menggeleng cepat "Aniya.." balasnya yang merasa keluarga Sehun sangat menyenangkan.

"Sudahlah jangan membuatnya takut, dia sedang mengandung calon sepupu Yunjae."

Keempat pasang mata ini kembali membelalak menatap tak percaya pada Sehun yang sangat berbeda dengan yang mereka kenal dulu.

Pletak!

"Apa-apaan si hyung?" protes Sehun karena Yunho memukul kencang kepalanya.

"Kau pintar sekali mencari kesempatan dengan menghamilinya." Cibir Yunho memukul pelan kepala Sehun.

"Tapi aku bangga padamu. kau lelaki sejati adik kecil." Bisiknya membuat Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Aku bisa mati bahagia setelah ini, kedua putraku sudah memberikan cucu untukku." ujar Tuan Oh yang menyeruak diantara kakak beradik Jung dan Oh ini memeluk kedua putranya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak akan mati secepat itu pria tua." Cibir Sehun membuat Yunho kembali menjitak kepalanya.

"Hyungggggg…" rengek Sehun karena Yunho terus-terusan memukul kepalanya,

"Sopan sedikit pada ayah. Dasar albino!" gerutu Yunho

"Biar saja, dia memang pria tua." Balas Sehun tertawa menatap ayahnya.

"Kau tahu Lu? Putraku tak pernah tertawa seperti itu padaku atau ayahnya, dia hanya tertawa pada Yunho, Jaejoong dan Yunjae." Nyonya Oh memberitahu Luhan yang kini menatapnya tersenyum.

"Kau akan merubah adik iparku sepertinya." Ujar Jaejoong merangkul Luhan.

"Seperti kau merubah Yunho, Jongie sayang." Nyonya Oh mencium kening Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Terimakasih untuk kalian berdua." Bisik nyonya Oh yang duduk ditengah-tengah Jaejoong dan Luhan.

Luhan hanya benar-benar bisa tersenyum sangat bahagia karena semua keputusan Sehun untuk menikahinya tak menjadi masalah apapun untuk mereka berdua.

"Jja.. jadi Sehunna.. Kapan kau akan menikahi Luhan?"

Nyonya Oh bergabung dengan kedua putra dan suaminya.

"Minggu depan." Balas Sehun dengan santai.

"MWO?"

Bukan keluarga Sehun yang memekik kaget, tapi Luhan.. Luhan saat ini benar-benar ingin mencincang Sehun karena sangat seenaknya memutuskan sesuatu.

Sehun dan yang lain hanya bisa tertawa, menatap gemas pada Luhan yang sedang kesal namun terlihat lucu karena mulutnya terus membuka, membuatnya berkali-kali seperti anak berusia lima tahun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Seminggu kemudian…**

Setelah perdebatan pelik dengan Luhan selama beberapa hari, akhirnya Sehun berhasil meyakinkan Luhan untuk segera melangsungkan pernikahan keduanya minggu ini. Sehun sudah menyelesaikan semua masalah yang bisa membahayakan Luhan, dia sudah secara langsung memperkenalkan Luhan ke publik dan diluar dugaan semua fans Exo maupun fans nya mendukung hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Awalnya mereka menghujat dan menyumpahi hubungan idolanya dengan seseorang yang lebih tua dari idola mereka.

Namun saat Luhan berbicara didepan publik, mereka seolah terhipnotis dengan mata Luhan yang begitu indah, semua yang Luhan ucapkan seperti melodi indah di telinga mereka, dan tanpa diduga setelah Luhan memberikan statement meminta maaf pada seluruh fans Sehun, kini semua fans Sehun beralih menjadi fansnya. Bahkan jika ditotal jumlah fans Luhan lebih banyak dari fans Sehun. Hal itu kerap kali membuat Sehun menggerutu kesal dan menyesal telah membawa Luhan kedepan publik.

Namun Luhan menyukai fans Sehun yang menamakan diri mereka _Hunhan Shipper_ membuat Luhan tak perlu khawatir karena dirinya tidak akan menjadi korban ejekan atau makian dari fans Sehun, bahkan beberapa fans Sehun sudah memberikan berbagai macam hadiah untuk calon anak mereka.

Cklek!

"Lu, apa kau sudah siap?"

Terlihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memasuki ruang tunggu Luhan.

"Entahlah, aku sangat gugup." Balas Luhan yang tak berhenti mondar-mandir ditempatnya.

"Dengarkan aku rusa jelek. Kau beruntung Sehun bergerak sangat cepat untuk hubungan kalian. Diluar sana bahkan banner _Hunhan Shipper_ bertebaran dimana-mana. Jadi berhenti gugup dan lakukan pernikahan ini dengan cepat, oke." Baekhyun memegang pundak Luhan dan meyakinkan sahabatnya ini.

"O-oke." Balas Luhan terkekeh karena tahu benar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang kesal pada Chanyeol dan Kai yang tak bisa seperti Sehun langsung melemarnya.

"Mungkin kalian berdua harus hamil terlebih dulu baru kekasih kalian mau menikahi kalian dengan cepat."

"ANDWAE!" pekik keduanya bersamaan membuat Luhan sedikit berjengit.

"Wae?" protes Luhan

"Aku tidak mau sepertimu, sungguh tidak mau. Pasti sangat menyakitkan." Kekeh Kyungsoo membuat Luhan sedikit kesal

"Aku juga tidak mau. Aku mau menjaga anakmu saja." Balas Baekhyun membenarkan.

"Kalian kena…"

"Luhannie.. acara sudah akan dimulai, kau bersiaplah. Kalian juga bersiaplah." Ayah Luhan mengeinterupsi obrolan ketiga sahabat ini.

"Ne, abonim." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergegas bersiap untuk menyaksikan acara sakral Sehun dan Luhan yang akan diselenggarakan sebentar lagi.

"Sayang, kemarilah." Tuan Xi mengulurkan tangannya pada putra sulungnya dan Luhan menyambutnya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Berjanji kau tak akan melepaskan tanganku." Katanya pada ayahnya.

"Iya lulu sayang. Appa akan selalu menggenggam tanganmu." Gumam tuan Xi dan tak lama membawa Luhan menuju altar tempat dimana Sehun berdiri menunggunya.

Luhan kemudian merangkul tangan ayahnya erat melewati tempat yang disulap begitu indahnya oleh Sehun dan agensinya. Tempat yang diselenggarakan di taman belakang sebuah hotel ternama yang terdapat di Seoul dengan dekorasi yang dibuat sesuai dengan keinginan Luhan dan Sehun. Semua kesempurnaan ini membuat Luhan semakin gugup menghampiri pria tampan yang telah menunggunya didepan sana. Ditambah suara fans Sehun yang diperbolehkan untuk menonton secara langsung pernikahan idola baru mereka ini, Luhan ingin sekali semua acara ini cepat berakhir agar dia tak merasa tegang dan bisa pingsan dan merusak semua acara pentingnya hari ini.

Dan setelah melewati jalan yang cukup panjang menurut Luhan, akhirnya dia sampai dan sudah beralih ke genggaman Sehun setelah sebelumnya ayahnya menyerahkan dirinya ke Sehun sepenuhnya.

"Kau cantik." Puji Sehun saat menggenggam tangan Luhan

"Berhenti menggodaku, aku bisa pingsan kapan saja saat ini." gumam Luhan yang dimata Sehun lagi-lagi terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Araseo, kita selesaikan ini, kau dan babyku tak boleh terlalu lelah." Katanya berbisik memberitahu Luhan yang tersenyum karena Sehun begitu memperhatikan dirinya dan calon anak mereka.

Dan tak lama kemudian kalimat _**Aku bersedia**_ terdengar dari masing-masing mempelai, yang itu artinya keduanya telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, dimana Luhan sepenuhnya milik Sehun begitu juga Sehun yang sepenuhnya milik Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Sehun mendekati istri sahnya sekarang.

"Terimakasih Sehunna. Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Luhan menatap suami sahnya dan tak lama Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam ciuman lembut yang begitu penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, membuat semua tamu, petinggi agensi Sehun, teman-teman kedua mempelai serta fans keduanya memberi tepukan selamat sekaligus merasa sangat iri dengan manisnya hubungan kedua mempelai yang baru melangsungkan pernikahan ini.

Dilain tempat, tepatnya di atas balkon yang disediakan hotel untuk wartawan, terdapat dua namja yang tak mau melihat dari dekat prosesi pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan karena takut merasa iri dengan kebahagiaan teman seperjuangan mereka.

"Haaah~ betapa bahagianya menjadi Luhan." gumam Baekhyun tak jelas pada siapa.

"Kau ingat Baek, dulu diantara kita bertiga dia yang paling membenci membicarakan pernikahan, tapi sekarang dia yang mendului kita. Dasar rusa cina." Cibir Kyungsoo masih menatap Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang berciuman di atas balkon.

"Eh..hey Baek.. ada namamu disana."

Kyungsoo memekik saat melihat balon berterbangan dengan balon bertuliskan _Byun Baekhyun maukah kau menikah denganku..?"_

Dan terdapat tulisan _dari Chanyeol yang sangat mencintaimu_ di balon berikutnya yang diterbangkan dengan sengaja.

Baekhyun menoleh dan sangat terperangah melihat balon yang berterbangan dengan sangat banyak dan begitu malu saat membaca banner yang ia tebak dari si idiot Chanyeol kekasihnya.

Cklek!

Terdengar pintu balkon dibuka dan menampilkan Chanyeol yang memegang beberapa balon lengkap dengan kotak berwarna merah ditangannya.

"Iya aku tahu ini sangat tak romantis, tapi Sehun juga langsung melamar Luhan. Jadi aku rasa ini tidak terlalu buruk kan." Katanya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dengan sangat tampan sambil tersenyum idiot andalannya.

"Astaga yeolie.." pekik Baekhyun dan berlari memeluk erat kekasih idiotnya ini.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Kau mau kan menikah denganku?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit kesulitan memeluk Baekhyun karena kedua tangannya memegang balon dan kotak cincin.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas lamaran Chanyeol "Aku mau yeol." Balas Baekhyun dan kemudian semakin memeluk erat Chanyeol.

"Ayolah… ada aku disini." Gerutu Kyungsoo yang dengan sengaja mengambil balon dari tangan Chanyeol dan menerbangkannya ke langit.

"Astaga kau ini.." Chanyeol sedikit mencibir kesal pada Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan rasa iri dan sebal pada Kai karena dia sama sekali tak seperti Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Lupakan dia.. aku akan memakaikan ini untukmu." Gumam Chanyeol memakaikan cincin pada jari Baekhyun "Gomawo sayangku." Katanya mengecup lembut jemari Baekhyun dan tak lama meraih tengkuk Baekhyun, menyatukan bibir mereka di tengah kebahagiaan milk Sehun dan Luhan serta kebahagiaan mereka.

Sementara itu..

Kyungsoo yang sedang kesal terus menuruni tangga karena merasa kesal belum melihat Kai sepanjang acara pernikahan Luhan. dirinya masih menggerutu sampai akhirnya dia memekik karena melihat kumpulan orang-orang yang tak dikenal membawa banner dengan tulisan _"Kyungie menikahlah denganku."_

"Omo… siapa kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap horor pada wanita-wanita yang menunggunya dibawah tangga.

Satuu..

Duaa..

Tigaa..

"Sekarang.." satu wanita memberikan komando dan

"DO KYUNGSOO MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU… AKU KIM JONGIN SANGAT MENCINTAIMU."

Segerombolan wanita itu berteriak dengan sangat kencang membuat Kyungsoo memekik dan berjengit sangat kaget.

"Astaga siapa yang menyuruh kalian?" pekik Kyungsoo dan tak lama si pemilik rencana keluar dari gerombolan wanita-wanita tersebut.

"Harusnya aku yang menggunakan balon, tapi si alien itu mengambil rencanaku untuk melamar Baekhyun." Gerutu Kai yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja yang ia sengaja buka kancingnya dan dilipat tangannya sampai sikunya.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu terburu-buru, tapi Luhan bilang kau ingin segera aku lamar, jadi aku melamarmu disini. Aku takut kau meninggalkan aku." Katanya terus berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Rusa itu benar-benar memiliki mulut menakutkan." Geram Kyungsoo yang merasa menyesal bercerita pada Luhan.

"Jadi.. apa kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Kai saat sampai didepan Kyungsoo.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sangat malu karena Kai melamarnya didepan orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Mereka fansku, aku minta bantuan merekaaa. Tak apa kan?" tanya Kai sedikit menyengir membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Aku sudah melamarmu di depan fans-fansku, jadi untuk menjaga gengsiku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kau calon istriku mulai hari ini." katanya sedikit memaksa memasangkan cincin di jari manis Kyungsoo.

"Ck.. ini bukan lamaran, ini pemaksaan." Cibir Kyungsoo menghapus air mata bahagianya.

"Aku tidak memaksa, aku mencintaimu Kyung." Bisik Kai menghapus air mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kai.. gomawo." Katanya memeluk erat Kai yang walaupun melamarnya dengan sangat menyebalkan namun Kyungsoo tahu kalau pria yang sedang dipeluknya ini sangat serius dengan ucapannya.

WUHUUUUU~~~~

PROK! PROK!

Terdengar fans Kai bertepuk sangat meriah untuk kebahagiaan idola mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum berterimakasih pada semua fans Kai yang membantu acara lamaran menyebalkan ini, Kyungsoo tahu benar kalau seluruh wanita-wanita ini pasti merasa tak rela idola mereka memiliki kekasih apalagi istri, namun lepas dari semua itu, Kyungsoo menyadari kalau semua fans Exo tidak semenyeramkan kedengarannnya.

"Gomawo..yuhuuuu.." Kai berlari menghambur ke fans nya dan memeluk satu persatu fansnya.

"Dasar hitam, cari kesempatan saja." Cibir Kyungsoo tertawa haru dengan kebahagiaan Luhan yang juga menjadi hari bahagianya.

 **Sementara itu…**

Terdengar suara pria dengan suara cempreng dan bermata panda sedang menggumamkan sesuatu yang jika Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengar bisa membuat ketiganya panas dingin karena Tao-.. pria yang sedang bergumam ini sedang menagih janji ketiga temannya.

"Lalalalaaa..panda import dari Cina..mobil sport..tas gucci Kate Middleton…Lalalalala~"

Tao sedang berlari sambil menaik turunkan tasnya ke arah Luhan, berniat menagih panda importnya.

"Xi Luhann…Byun Baekhyunn…DO Kyungsoo.. aku datang…lalalalalalalala~"

"Oh tidak." Gumam Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dari tempatnya masing-masing.

"Sayang kau kenapa?" bisik Sehun, namun Luhan menatap Tao dengan pandangan horor.

"Sehunnie.. belikan aku panda import.."

"MWO?" Sehun memekik tak percaya melihat ke arah istrinya.

Tao sudah menyeringai ke arah Luhan sampai

BUGH!

"Astaga pakai matamu kalau jalan." Pekik Tao sangat kesal pada pria yang menabraknya.

"Omo!"

Tao membelalak melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

"Kris ge? ASTAGA KAU KRIS KAN? YA TUHAN WU YIFAN….."

Tao memekik dan memeluk erat Kris dengan spontan..

"Hey..hey kau siapa?" gumam Kris merasa terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba pria yang tak sengaja ia tabrak ini.

"Ah… Aku Tao.. Huang Zi Tao.. dan aku fanboy nomor satumu. Aku teman Luhan." katanya memberitahu Kris yang untuk pertama kalinya tertawa melihat Tao dengan segala ucapan lucunya.

"Well..aku tak mau berakhir seperti ketiga dongsaengku yang menyukai pria-pria cantik itu, tapi aku rasa mempunyai seseorang yang suka berbicara tidak buruk. Jadi.. maukah kau menemaniku sepanjang pesta ini?" Kris menawarkan lengannya pada Tao, membuat Tao membelalak dan memekik sangat senang.

"ASTAGA TENTU AKU MAU.." katanya membalas rangkulan di lengan Kris membuat Kris terkekeh

"Kau bisa belajar berhenti berteriak menurutku." Kris mengoreksi Tao yang tampak tak peduli.

"Baiklah aku coba untukmu, siapa tahu kau melamarku seperti Sehun melamar Luhan." ujar Tao asal.

"Dalam mimpimu saja." Kekeh Kris membuat Tao mendelik sebal pada idolanya.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku berani bertaruh." Gumam Tao semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Kris.

"Aku rasa aku terbebas dari panda import itu." Kekeh Luhan yang merasa lega melihat Kris membawa Tao menjauh.

"Kau bertaruh panda import? Astaga mulutmu asal sekali sayangku." Cibir Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan.

"Ya.. Karena saat itu aku yakin membencimu seratus persen." Kekeh Luhan memberitahu Sehun.

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya menuntut klarifikasi dari Luhan "Lalu?" katanya dengan nada mengintimidasi andalannya.

"Lalu…." Luhan menghadap kearah Sehun, sedikit berjinjit dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sehun "Lalu sekarang aku mencintaimu seratus-….tidak seribu persen." Ujarnya mengecup bibir pria yang kini sepenuhnya sudah mengisi dan memiliki hatinya.

Sehun tersenyum di sela kegiatan ciuman mereka, matanya kemudian menutup dan membiarkan Luhan melumat bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu Sehunna." Gumam Luhan mencium bibir Sehun bertubi-tubi.

"Ya..ya..aku tahu." Balas Sehun berpura-pura kesal.

"Astaga mahal sekali senyummu tuan Oh." Cibir Luhan masih menciumi bibir Sehun berkali-kali.

"Senyumku tidak mahal asal itu diranjang nyonya Oh." Balas Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan.

"Kalau begitu bawa aku kesana." Luhan menantang Sehun dan semakin mendekatkan pelukannya pada suaminya.

"Jangan menggodaku Lu." Sehun memperingatkan Luhan.

"Aku memang menggodamu sayang." Katanya semakin menantang Sehun.

"Oppaaaa!"

Luna berteriak mengganggu moment sepasang suami istri ini, membuat Luhan mencibir ke arahnya "Kenapa berteriak?" tanyanya galak berdiri di depan Sehun agar adiknya tak sembarangan memeluk suaminya.

"Oppa aku membuat buku dan itu laris manis… Aku mendadak menjadi kaya." Katanya bersemangat memberitahu Luhan.

"Buku apa?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti

"Buku bagaimana bisa kau dan Sehun oppa bisa saling menyukai, dan menikah hingga sekarang."

"Ck. Kau pasti mengarangnya." Luhan menyindir adiknya membuat adiknya menatap galak padanya.

"Anio.. Aku punya sumber terpercaya, semua kisahmu, bagaimana pertama kali kalian bertemu, kalian berciuman bahkan saat kalian membuat adik bayi tertulis dengan lengkap di bukuku. Jadi jangan lupa membeli dan membacanya hingga wajahmu berubah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus. Dah"

"XI LUNA!" pekik Luhan yang wajahnya memang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Lu, akurlah sedikit dengan adikmu sayang." Sehun memberitahu Luhan yang tampak sangat kesal dengannya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia membuat buku tentang kita.. siapa sumber terpercayanya."

"Tunggu dulu. Oh Sehun.. Jangan bilang kau orangnya, katakan padaku bukan kau yang memberitahu cerita kita." Katanya menatap galak pada Sehun.

"Aku orangnya Lu… Adikmu terus menggangguku, aku tak punya pilihan lain." kekeh Sehun membuat Luhan ingin memakinya lagi namun bibir Sehun lebih cepat membungkam bibir istrinya.

"Mphhhh~.." Luhan meronta minta dilepaskan tapi Sehun tak mau kalah, hingga akhirnya Luhan membalas ciumannya barulah Sehun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Jangan marah lagi, menurutku buku itu bagus, aku jamin tidak ada pendeskripsian tentang bentuk tubuhmu." Katanya mencium kening Luhan.

"Kau pasti suka judul bukunya, aku yang memberikan judul itu." Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan dan membuat Luhan bersandar di punggungnya.

"Apa judulnya?" tanya Luhan mendongak ke arah Sehun.

"When My Maid Become My Wife.."

"Bagaimana? Bagus kan?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan.

"Hmm.. tidak buruk tapi akan lebih bagus jika judulnya menjadi _Pervert Master_." Kekeh Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Itu akan menjadi judul buku kita berdua saja." Katanya masih tertawa sambil tersenyum pada tamu undangan yang mendatangi acara pernikahan keduanya.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Gerutu Luhan kembali bersender di pelukan Sehun, membuat Sehun tertawa mendengarnya dan mencium kening Luhan dengan sayang.

"Hari ini benar-benar sangat indah." Gumam Sehun merubah posisi memeluk Luhan dari belakang sambil mengelus perut Luhan yang tampak membuncit.

"Ya… sangat indah." Balas Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dan mengecup singkat bibir suaminya.

Keduanya saling menatap untuk beberapa saat mengingat bagaimana pertama kali keduanya bertemu dan alasan konyol Luhan yang membuatnya terjerat dalam pesona majikannya, kemudian Sehun yang menjadi sangat tergila-gila pada Maidnya yang kini menjadi istrinya, semua terlalu lucu jika diingat, namun sangat manis dirasakan keduanya saat ini. Mereka hanya perlu menunggu bayi mereka lahir, dan sempurnalah kehidupan keluarga kecil Sehun dan Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Terimakasih buat semua yang udh review, follow, favorit MIT yak... seneng banget akhirnya ketemu di penghujung cerita... :))

.

.

seeyou in next story.. loveyasooo kesayangan :*


End file.
